


Космодром.

by victor_reno



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, spaceship au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: И снится нам не рокот Космодрома.....
Relationships: Александр Кержаков/Дмитрий Сычев, Вячеслав Малафеев/Роман Широков
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ррррромка!  
Смачный шлепок по заднице не смягчил даже комбинезон. Роман закатил глаза.  
\- Сколько раз тебя просить, падла…  
Оборвал на полуслове, чмокнул звонко.  
\- Да ладно тебе, не ворчи! – крепко обнял.  
\- Соскучился что ли? – Широков усмехнулся.  
\- Ага, - тот приобнял друга. – Круто, что тебя к нам определили.  
\- Предлагали на «Рубин», но блин там Шаронов, а он дикий, ну их на хрен, я хотел на «Пегас», но туда Гонсалеса взяли, опять, небось, глазки кому-то строил, козёл… Чего ты ржёшь?  
\- Узнаю мою ромашечку…. – Кержаков вытирал набежавшие от смеха слёзы.  
\- Ещё раз так меня назовешь…  
\- Да погоди ты! – Александр махнул рукой. – У меня для тебя сюрприз!  
\- Какой? – тот фыркнул.  
\- Угадай, кто у нас теперь капитан?  
\- Ты что ли? – взглянул недоверчиво на шевроны.  
\- Ты чегооо! – Сашка рассмеялся. – Мне ещё года три пахать до капитанского мостика…  
\- Не знаю тогда.  
\- Славка. Прикинь, да… Эй! – Кержаков остановился, смотря Роману в спину. – Ты куда? Пирс в другой стороне!  
\- Попрошу перевода на «Рубин»! – рявкнул тот. – Заебись сюрприз!!!  
\- Ты сдурел? – Саша догнал его, дёрнул за руку, потащил к коридору. – Идём. Хватит дурака валять. Всё будет хорошо…  
\- Ага, будет… - кисло выдавил тот.

\- Экипаж команды грузового судна «Зенит» просят пройти к пирсу номер пять.  
\- Наш. – Саша встал, поднимая сумку. – Пошли, ну чего ты, уснул?  
\- Нет. Думаю. – Роман последовал за ним. – Как я буду работать на этом корабле три года? С ним?  
\- Да прекрати ты, он уже забыл небось всё.  
\- Он? Забыл? – тот усмехнулся. – Плохо ж ты его знаешь. Ладно, фиг с ним, идём…  
Возле зоны прибытия столпилась порядочная толпа.  
\- О, наши! – Сашка махнул рукой. Двое, крепкие на вид, в серо-голубых комбинезонах и тяжёлых ботинках на толстой подошве, отошли от толпы подошли. – Костик, Сашок, знакомьтесь…  
\- Знакомы. – Константин выплюнул сигарету, попал ею прямо в урну, протянул руку. – Ну, привет. Чо не переоделся? У нас не курорт.  
Второй, старший механик, оказался менее враждебно настроенным. Улыбнулся, хлопнул по плечу.  
\- Не обращай внимания. Всё наладится. Идите, отметьтесь, потом быстрый медосмотр, карты приготовьте.

\- Оооооп-па! Кого я поймал!  
Саболч развернулся и со всей силы заехал папкой с документами по поднадоевшей за две недели голове.  
\- На хрен иди! – рявкнул он, ударив ещё раз. Нападавший рук не разжал, а только засмеялся, обнимая его крепче. – Мейра, иди вон!  
\- Не Мейра, а лейтенант Мейра! – тот отпустил закутанного в белый халат медика, поправил воротничок своей новой формы. – Как я тебе?  
\- Отвратительно. – Хусти нахмурился. – Ты опять в загуле?  
\- Парни с «Синего Дракона» пригласили погулять, да, кстати...  
\- Привет! – запыхавшийся темнокожий пилот в синем подбежал к ним. – Саби, быстро, мою карту, мне пора!  
\- Бросаешь нас? – усмехнулся Саболч, а тот только глаза закатил.  
\- Я бы сказал, к своим возвращаюсь. – Бруну потрепал доктора по плечу. – Давайте, удачи вам. – Обнял Мейру. – Удачи брат. Скидывай, как вы там. Мы к Марсу на полгода, потом к вам забежим ненадолго.  
\- Ждать буду. Твоим привет. – подмигнул. – Вот мы и наедине, Саби.  
\- Марш. В смотровую. – приказал Хусти. – И мне насрать, что ты выше меня званием, Мейра, я твой доктор, ты обязан меня слушаться. По уставу!  
\- Хо-хо… - тот, смеясь, послал воздушный поцелуй, скрываясь в коридоре.

Вячеслав Малафеев, новый капитан «Зенита» осмотрел списки и довольно улыбнулся. Сам выбирал каждого. Жаль только, что пилота и связиста ему пришлют. Ну, с этим проблем быть не должно, начальство обещало подыскать ответственных ребят.  
\- Слааавкаааа!  
Кто-то заглянул в рубку и Малафеев от неожиданности чуть папку не выронил.  
\- Саша? – он протянул руки, обнимая старого друга. – Ах, ты! Ты какими судьбами????  
\- Меня назначили! – тот помахал перед лицом Малафеева приказом. – Держи и подпиши! Мне ещё к Данко с этим нужно успеть.  
\- Успеешь, его самого нет, мы стоим ещё примерно час. – Слава поставил подпись, провёл своим детектором по голограмме, та сверкнула синим, обозначила номер. – Готово. Ну, рассказывай, как жизнь? Сто лет тебя не видел…  
\- Да всё также… - Кержаков кашлянул, посмотрел в сторону двери. Слава обернулся и, как показалось Саше, побледнел.  
\- Лейтенант Широков Роман, офицер связи, на борт прибыл.  
Он вытянулся по стойке смирно, смотря мимо Малафеева, протянул приказ.  
Тот взял из руки Романа бумагу, подписал, молча отдал.  
\- Вольно. – бросил он. – Можете идти.  
Романа как ветром сдуло.  
\- Ого. – только и сказал Кержаков.  
\- А ты молчи! – пригрозил Малафеев. – Мог бы и предупредить…  
\- Я думал, будет сюрприз…  
\- Да уж, сюрприз… Издевательство какое-то… - Слава потёр лоб. – Ладно, хрен с ним. Мне его раз в день видеть – не сдохну. А ты вперёд, иди уже, мне нужно сообщить о том, что почти все в сборе… и куда этот Лазович опять запропастился?

\- Ну, тихо ты, щас услышат все, прибегут…  
\- Не услышат… давай уже… уй… блин… больно же!  
\- Сам же сказал – давай!  
\- Осторожнее… уф… Госпади… ну не возись… давай, разом чтоль?  
\- Данко… Только не ори… Раз.. два… три!  
\- Твою же мать, а!!!! БОЛЬНО!  
\- Не ори, сам просил, я ж говорил, пусть лучше Саболч…  
\- Саболч три часа возиться будет…  
\- ДАНКО!  
\- Чёрт, кэп орёт. Погоди, Луко, слезь с меня уже…  
\- Да, капитан? – Данко выглянул из товарного отсека.  
\- Где ты пропадаешь? – удивился Малафеев. – Я тебя ищу, ты по коммуникатору не отвечаешь…  
\- А… Ммм… - тот поправил комлинк, закрепил его над ухом. – Вот, теперь слышу.  
\- Быстро на своё место. И… - Малафеев хмыкнул. – Штаны застегни.

\- Держи. – Данко выдал два пакета Саше. – Это форма. Два комплекта. Потеряешь – будешь ходить в трусах.  
\- Потеряю? – не понял тот. – Как можно её потерять?  
\- Данко умудрился… - усмехнулся Алекс Лукович, зашнуровывая высокие ботинки. – Полгода шлялся по кораблю в одних трусах.  
\- Потому что второй комплект у меня сгорел! – Лазович ткнул напарника в бок. – Хватит, вали, иди помоги Нико.  
Тот смеясь ушёл, Данко раздал оставшимся ребятам форму и обувь.  
\- Номера разобрали? Теперь попарно чёт-нечет в комнаты заселяйтесь. – Данко махнул листом бумаги. – Подходите! Так.  
Он принялся записывать всех в список, раздавая попутно электронные ключи от комнат.  
\- Пятнадцать, шестнадцать! – крикнул он. Малафеев подошёл и столкнулся с Романом.  
\- О… - Широков отступил на шаг. – Извини.  
\- Держите. – Данко дал им ключи. - Ваш сектор прямо и направо. Я думал, что у тебя, Слав, будет отдельная каюта, но оказалось, что как всем…  
\- Ничего… - Слава попытался улыбнуться. – Как всем, значит как всем.  
Кержаков подошёл к нему, потрепал по плечу.  
\- Не переживай… - подбодрил он.  
\- А я и не переживаю. – буркнул капитан.  
\- Вот и молодец.

\- В медкабинет. Живо. – Хусти толкнул Мейру в спину. – Не плетись.  
\- Слушай, может, в этот раз без снимания штанов обойдёмся? – рассмеялся тот и получил папкой по спине.  
\- Это ты чуть что – штаны стягивать. – Проходи, садись. Руку протяни.  
Надел перчатки, быстро провёл тампоном в спирте по сгибу руки, кольнул иглой, датчик пиликнул, Хусти посмотрел на экран, кивнул.  
\- В норме. – записал данные в карту. – Сними куртку.  
\- Может лучше штаны? – пошутил Фернанду, скалясь.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебе простату проверил? – усмехнулся Саболч.  
\- А если я тебе её проверю? – подмигнул тот.  
\- Не стоит. Моя в порядке. – Хусти встряхнул ампулу, проколол её, потёр тонкий шрам на лопатке у Мейры. – Это ещё что?  
\- Да так. – тот махнул рукой. – Неважно.  
\- Идиот. – вздохнул Саби, сделал ему укол. – Готово. Иди.  
\- Уже всё?  
\- Всё.  
\- А конфетку?  
Саболч фыркнул, открыл ящик, кинул Фернанду леденец.  
\- Спасибо, док. – Мейра подошёл, чмокнул его в макушку.  
\- Вали, вали! – Хусти пихнул его в спину. – Зови там следующего.

\- А у тебя что? – Хусти откинулся на спинку стула, обозревая спину Луковича.  
\- М? – тот оглянулся через плечо. – Что там?  
\- Сыпь.  
\- Да ладно? – Лукович безуспешно пытался обозреть свою спину. – Где?  
\- Вот тут… - Саби ткнул шпателем в его поясницу. – Что это? Тоже сладкого пережрал?  
-Да не жрал я… - смутился Алекс. – А что? Это заразно? Опасно?  
\- Не знаю! - рявкнул Хусти, вставая и нажимая на комлинк. – Капитан, пройдите в медотсек.  
\- З…зачем капитана? – испугался Лукович.  
\- Затем. Неуставные отношения на борту! – Саби уколол его иглой, проверил данные. – И тоже сахар зашкаливает. Вы что, сахару нажрались и трахались?  
\- С кем?  
\- С кем? С Данко!  
\- Саболч? – Слава заглянул в кабинет. – Можно?  
\- Да. Сядьте. – Хусти кинул ему шприц. – В правое предплечье, кнопку до упора.  
Тот выполнил требуемое, инъекция с шипением проникла в кожу.  
\- у нас тут ЧП. – объявил Хусти.  
Слава напрягся.  
\- У Лазовича и его брата-акробата какая-то сыпь. Боюсь, что инфекция. А это значит… - Хусти вздохнул. – Что у нас карантин.  
\- О, господи. – только и сказал Малафеев.  
\- Да не инфекция это… - сдался Лукович. – Позовите Данко, я всё объясню.

В столовой было шумно и весело.  
\- Это наш первый ужин вместе. – Слава встал, все притихли. – Добро пожаловать на борт. – улыбнулся, поднимая стакан с солодовым напитком. – Ваше здоровье! Налетайте, завтракать будем в открытом космосе.  
\- Не, ну учудили вы… - Саша смеялся. Данко и Алекс сидели оба смущённые. – Я б к своей жопе никого б так не подпустил!  
\- Причём тут жопа то? – возмущался Лазович. – Кто бы мне ещё делал это?  
\- И не больно? – Константин покачал головой. – Вот вы дети, чесслово. Или бабы. Я ещё не решил!  
\- Да ладно, пусть хоть на ушах ходят. – Анюков фыркнул. – Главное, чтоб не спалили нам корабль, как тогда.  
\- Это между прочим Нико виноват! – возразил Лукович и тут же получил сзади большой вилкой.  
\- Вот сейчас без жрачки оставлю! – буркнул Ломбертс, накладывая ему в тарелку салат. – Жри свою траву, козёл.  
\- Доооок… - протянул Лукович. – Ну, мне в самом деле это жрать?  
\- Неделю. И тебе, Лазович. – кивнул Хусти. Сидящий напротив него Мейра усмехнулся. – А ты чего ржёшь?  
\- Ничего… - тот подмигнул. – Ты хорошенький, когда жуёшь…  
\- Не начинайте, тошно уже… - Розина ткнул Мейру вилкой в плечо. – Мы вылететь не успели, а вы…  
\- Нет, ну всё-таки, а! – Саша пытался задрать на Данко футболку. – Что он тебе там оприходовал?  
\- Да грудь, грудь! – Данко отпихнул руку Кержакова.  
\- Титьки то зачем? – заржал Саша. – Ты что, девка, титьки свои брить?  
\- Не брить! А воском! – Лазович фыркнул. – Это красиво. Эстетично…  
\- Кого ты тут заманивать своими голыми титьками то будешь? – засмеялся Константин, затушил сигарету. – Инопланетянок?  
\- Да идите вы, ничего не понимаете…  
\- Ромк, вот ты согласился бы титьки брить? – Саша толкнул товарища. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Нет, наверное. Зачем?  
\- Вот и я думаю, зачем? Славк, а ты?  
Малафеев укоризненно посмотрел на Сашку.  
\- Хватит, не юродствуй. Ешь. Мне на мостик пора.  
Он вышел, извинившись, а Роман посмотрел в упор на Сашу.  
\- Да ладно тебе… - тот хмыкнул. – Не пытайся меня взглядом убить, стреляные мы.  
\- Зачем ты так?  
\- Не зачем. Я вас помирю. – подмигнул Кержаков. – Иначе вы убьёте друг друга.  
\- Не собираюсь я его убивать… - Роман отодвинулся от стола. – Ладно, я к себе. Переоденусь и пойду. Пора уже.

Форма простая, комбинезон, футболка, куртка, ботинки на тяжёлой подошве, от которой ноги словно свинцом налиты…  
Вздохнул – расстояние между кроватями чуть больше двух метров, полки над ними, под каждой – ящики для хранения одежды и вещей.  
Да и вещей то немного...  
Полтора года провести в этой комнате, а потом ещё полтора. Рядом с человеком, которого ненавидишь…  
Дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, вошёл Слава.  
\- А. извини. Переодеваешься.  
Надо же, даже разговаривает.  
\- Да я всё. – Роман выпрямился. – Всё готово?  
\- Да.  
Малафеев стащил с себя офицерскую форму, быстро переоделся.  
Роман, не зная, куда деваться в тесной комнате, сел на кровать.  
\- На мостик иди. – Слава оглянулся на него, надевая футболку. – Там... Проверь.  
Романа дважды просить не пришлось.

Саша уже был на месте, крутился в кресле пилота, щёлкал клавишами, проверял, как работает система.  
\- Быстро тут всё, быстренько… - напевал он. – О, Ромка, ты тут уже?  
\- Ага… - Широков нырнул под перегородку, опустился в кресло, надвинул на голову наушники. – Пирс номер пять, как меня слышно?  
\- Вас слышу, «Зенит», продолжайте.  
\- Дай-ка… - Саша подбежал к Роману, стащил с него наушники. – Пирс номер пять, ответьте…  
\- Вас слушаю, Зенит.  
\- Димка, ты там?  
\- Гандон, отдай наушники Широкову! – раздалось из микрофона, ребята засмеялись.  
\- Целую, ляля моя! – бросил Кержаков, возвращаясь к себе.  
\- Зенит, ответьте. – недовольный голо связиста заставил Романа прыснуть со смеху.  
\- Да, вас слышно отлично, офицер. Продолжайте диагностику.  
\- Диагностика завершена. Корабль готов к отлёту, включайте первую пару двигателей. Начинаем отсчёт.  
Дверь разъехалась, вошёл капитан.  
\- Приготовьтесь к старту. – он подошёл к Кержакову.  
\- Первая пара пошла. – Саша щёлкнул тумблером. – Ого, как рычит…  
Корабль завибрировал.  
\- Всему экипажу занять свои места, пристегнитесь, парни. – Слава сел в кресло, опустил страховочные лямки. – Вторая пара, вперёд.  
\- Иии, двааа! – протянул Саша, переключаясь.  
\- Зенит, вылет разрешён, счастливого пути. – раздался голос офицера и Роман улыбнулся.  
\- Счастливо оставаться. Третья пара.  
\- Пошли, родимые… - Саша щёлкнул последними кнопками. – Полный вперёд.  
Корабль немного тряхнуло, повернуло в воздухе, тут же сработал сигнал системы выравнивания. Земля вдруг стала маленькой точкой, а впереди раскинулось чёрное небо в россыпи звёзд.

\- Вот сейчас скукота и начнётся. – Данко зевнул, расписываясь на бланках лазерной ручкой. Голограммы светились синим и словно подмигивали. Алекс пожал плечами.  
\- Да ладно тебе, скучно, скоро космопорт на Луне, а оттуда, уууу…  
\- Вот именно – ууу, три месяца лететь… - Лазович зевнул. – Спать лягу на месяц.  
\- Сдурел? А я что делать буду?  
\- Ничего, книжки почитаешь, которые тебе прислали… - засмеялся Данко.  
\- Балда, это учебники по новой технике, мы же… Да ну тебя, тебе лишь бы ржать!  
\- Боишься, что некому тебя развлекать будет? – Лазович дёрнул друга за волосы. – Так и быть. Не лягу спать. Иди, карты неси, позови Мейру что ли? Поиграем хоть… ещё часа три лететь до собрания.  
Фернанду пришёл, приведя с собой Сандро и Нико.  
\- А что, ужин отменяется? – подколол Алекс. – Жрать кто готовить будет?  
\- Макароны приготовлю. – парировал Николас, садясь. – На что играем?  
\- На раздевание. – Данко закурил. – Да не ссы, оленёнок, не делай такие глаза.  
\- Я тебе пургена положу в еду в следующий раз… - пообещал Ломбертс. – Чтоб знал, на что мужику задница нужна…  
Мейра рассмеялся.  
\- Хватит вам ругаться. Раздавай, Данко.  
\- А ты что докторшу свою не привёл? – Алекс пододвинул ещё пару стульев.  
\- Эй. – нахмурился Розина. – Хары.  
\- Ооо, у нашей венгерки новый папик? – подмигнул Лазович и получил подзатыльник. – А я думал, это ты, Фер… У нас вроде как уже традиция – если ты Фернандо, то…  
\- Хватит… - улыбаясь, обрубил Нанду. – Дело прошлое. Ещё раз его подъебнёшь, получишь в тыкву.  
\- Это от кого? – расхрабрился Данко.  
\- От меня. – пожал плечами Мейра.  
\- И от меня. – добавил Розина.- Хватит, раздавай.

\- Лететь долго. – Слава листнул голограмму, передвинул её, посмотрел, как выстроен маршрут. – Саш, ты составлял?  
\- Угу… - тот оторвался от созерцания каких-то цифр.  
\- Ладно… Как связь?  
Роман вначале не понял, что он обращается к нему. За три часа полёта Слава даже не повернулся в его сторону.  
\- Ээ… В порядке.  
\- Ладно. – снова Саше. – Иди-ка сюда. Вот здесь, видишь?  
Широков сник.  
Так и будет – пару месяцев – не с кем перекинуться словом, Сашка как всегда со своим другом, остальные тоже в своей привычной компании, один он неприкаянный…  
Малафеев вышел, Саша тут же обернулся к Роману.  
\- Видишь, он с тобой разговаривает.  
\- Ага, заговорился совсем. У меня аж язык разболелся…  
\- Ничего, ещё заболит! – подмигнул Кержаков и засмеялся.  
\- Это что за намёки? – холодно спросил Роман. – Иди-ка ты, Саш. Если ты сам такой потрахун, то не значит…  
\- Значит-значит! – фыркнул Сашка. – Уж поверь мне, ромашечка.  
\- В пень иди, я просил не называть меня так…  
\- Да не бесись ты…  
\- Кто тебе вообще сказал, что я прям так хочу с ним мириться? Я, между прочим, не виноват тогда был…  
\- Нет конечно, как уж виноват. Облил его дерьмом прямо перед мальчиком его…  
\- Пошёл ты, Саша.  
\- Я уже ходил, теперь тебе советую…  
\- Саш, я…  
\- Всё-всё… - Кержаков кивнул. – Забыли. Ты не прав, он не прав, вы оба неправы, Игорь поплакал и перестал, а сейчас у нас у всех новая жизнь.  
\- С чего это Игорь должен был плакать? – рявкнул Роман вставая. – Думаешь, мне приятно было этот рапорт писать? Думаешь, я специально это сделал?  
\- А что, нет?  
Они оба обернулись, Малафеев стоял в дверях.  
\- Продолжайте, мне очень интересно. – кивнул капитан. – Вы тут так мило обсуждаете меня и мою жизнь.  
\- Извините. – отчеканил Широков, собираясь выйти из рубки.  
\- Вас кто отпускал, лейтенант? – сквозь зубы произнёс Слава, хватая его за локоть. – Сядь обратно и продолжай следить за сигналами. Если мы расхерачим корабль, потому что ты такой невнимательный…  
Роман сверкнул глазами, оттолкнув Малафеева от себя.  
\- Слав, Слав… тихо… - Саша встал между ними. – Ну тихо вы, что уж, а? столько лет прошло, а вы сейчас в одной команде. Хватит. Ну, не по уставу же… Вот вернётесь домой, набьёте друг другу морду. Но не на корабле же…  
\- Ты прав. – Слава остыл в мгновение. – Вернитесь на место, лейтенант Широков и продолжайте работу. Простите мне мою выходку.  
\- На хуй идите оба. – выпалил Роман и выскочил из рубки.  
\- Очень по уставу. – брякнул Слава, а Саша только засмеялся.

\- Закрой дверь с той стороны.  
\- Как ты догадался, что это я? – Мейра рассмеялся, входя. – Ничего, если я присяду?  
\- Чего. Очень даже чего. Выйди вон. – Хусти даже не отвлёкся от своих бумаг.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Саболч, я ж просто посижу рядом.  
Саби поднял голову.  
\- Мейра. Нет. – сказал он улыбаясь. – Иди отсюда.  
\- Ой, да ладно, не скучно тебе среди всех твоих пробирок?  
\- Нет. Они так приятно молчат.  
\- И даже поговорить не хочется?  
\- Не хочется.  
\- Да ну?  
\- ну да. – Саби отложил бумаги. – Чего тебе?  
\- Говорю же, просто пришёл поговорить… - Фер тронул бутылочки, они звякнули.  
\- у тебя просто, Мейра, никогда не бывает.  
\- Бывает! Мы сейчас с ребятами в карты играли, ты почему не пошёл, тебя же Сандро звал.  
\- Сандро прекрасно знает, что я в карты не играю. – фыркнул Саболч. – Поэтому и не звал меня. Иди, играй дальше, нечего ко мне приставать…  
\- Да я и не пристаю… - Нанду вытянул длинные ноги. – Ну что ты на меня злишься?  
\- Потому что ты ко мне пристаёшь. И я не знаю, чего тебе от меня нужно.  
Взгляд был красноречивее всех слов.  
\- О. – усмехнулся Саби. – Так мы в порту месяц были. Шлюх не хватило? Выдохся?  
\- Обижаешь. – Мейра оскалился. – Всех перетрахал. С каждой тебя представлял.  
Саболч покраснел.  
\- А ну. Быстро. Пошёл. Вон. – выдавил он. – И чтоб я тебя не видел!!!  
Мейра рассмеялся, поймал его руку, занесённую для удара.  
\- Саби, если не сможешь, лучше не начинай… - развернул ладонь, поцеловал пальцы. – Спокойной ночи, док.

\- Тебе всё равно придётся извиниться перед ним. – Саша пожал плечами.  
\- Вот побежал, ага. – буркнул Роман, расстёгивая куртку. – Пошёл он.  
\- Он твой капитан, ясно? ну хватит уже, ты же нажил разок себе боль на задницу… - Саша взъерошил его волосы. – Ромка, не усложняй, дурак…  
\- Да не собираюсь я усложнять, какого хера он орёт на меня?  
\- Ты как дитя чесслово. – Саша посмотрел на хронометр. – Ладно, он сейчас спать идёт. Поговорите. Я пошёл на дежурство.  
\- Не уходи! – Роман побледнел. – Давай я вместо тебя?  
\- Хватит. Дитё. – Кержаков встал, смеясь. – Ладно, давай, до утра.  
Фактически утра здесь не бывает, просто корабль запрограммирован так, чтобы менять световой режим. Иначе можно с ума сойти, как полярники с ума сходили во время бесконечных северных ночей.  
Роман тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли. Вот только этого не хватало.  
Звякнул замок комбинезона, он с наслаждением разделся, бросил вещи на кровать, потянулся, разминая плечи.  
Когда он обернулся, Слава стоял перед ним, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Ну.  
\- Что ну? – буркнул Роман. – Не запрягал, не нукай.  
\- Я жду твоих... Объяснений, извинений. – Слава пожал плечами. – Начинай.  
\- Жди дальше. – Широков взял полотенце. – Дай пройти.  
\- Пока не извинишься, ты отсюда не выйдешь.  
\- Да ну? – Роман усмехнулся. – Ты меня остановишь?  
\- Остановлю. – кивнул Слава. – Если нужно будет.  
\- Подраться решил? – Рома сжал кулаки.  
\- Ну вот, конечно, драться с тобой ещё… - фыркнул Малафеев. – Один раз врежу, второго не понадобиться.  
\- Ой-ёй… - рассмеялся Рома. – Напу-у-уга-а-ал… Кишка то не тонка, а?  
\- Проверить решил?  
Между ними расстояние – с ладонь.  
\- Широков… - начал Слава.  
\- Уйди. С моего. Пути. – выдохнул Роман. – Уйди, Слава. Не начинай. Продолжить придётся.  
Словно толчок в спину, Роман шагнул, отодвигая плечом Славу, тут же почувствовал на своей руке его пальцы, рванулся. Развернулся, приготовился ударить и пропустил удар сам.  
Попятился от неожиданности.  
Потёр скулу. Обожгло, боль разлилась до шеи, синяк останется. Ладно, если кость не сломал.  
Хорошо, что Мейра мимо шёл. Он то их и разнимал.

Хусти вздохнул.  
\- Вы знаете, что вам в рапорте придётся это описать? – он прикоснулся пальцами ко лбу Славы. – Тут болит? Зашить придётся.  
\- Знаю. Всё в порядке, это мои проблемы.  
\- Это уже общие проблемы, если вы в первый день устроили драку. – Саби покачал головой. – Ладно, сейчас. Пара швов. И вы как новенький.  
\- А… он?- спросил Слава.  
\- Поспит ночь в боксе, к утру будет здоров. – усмехнулся Саболч. – Попейте воды. Перед глазами не двоится? Обо что вы ударились?  
\- Он. Он меня ударил… - Слава вдруг рассмеялся. – Об дверь.  
\- Вам смешно?  
\- Да. Мы были совсем молодыми, когда… Когда познакомились… Тогда у него не хватило бы силы на такой удар.  
\- Ура, теперь хватает. Вы рады? – Хусти протянул ему стакан. – А теперь спать. Отдыхайте.  
Саша проводил Славу до комнаты.  
\- вы долбанутые. – подытожил он. – Нужно было драться? Ой, чёрт, тут кровь.  
\- Это моя кровь. – Слава махнул рукой. – вытру.  
\- Долбонавты. Давно бы выпили и поговорили.  
\- Мы и поговорили. – Слава пожал плечами, заходя.  
\- В следующий раз выпейте. Помогает. – Саша сел на Ромкину кровать.  
\- Тебе помогло? – подколол Слава.  
\- Очень. Иначе бы не советовал. Ладно, я подежурю, ты спи. – Саша вышел, поднялся по лестнице в рубку, сел в капитанское кресло, вытягивая ноги.  
\- Курс на Луну. – улыбнулся он.

\- Ого, какой макияж… - рассмеялся Данко, Алекс тут же дёрнул его за руку. – Чего я сказал то?  
Рома сидел с сонным Сашкой, ковырялся в своей тарелке.  
\- Не вкусно? - спросил Нико.  
\- Ну что ты, объедение. – скривился Широков.  
\- Жри тогда. – припечатал Ломбертс. – Нечего с кислой рожей сидеть.  
Костик с Анюковым рассмеялись.  
\- Ромка, кто это тебя так красиво раскрасил то, а? – усмехнулся Константин. – Тебе идёт красный.  
\- Хочешь, и ты таким же красивым станешь? – огрызнулся Роман.  
\- Ладно вам, парни, хватит… - вмешался Кержаков. – Ну, повздорили, с кем не бывает.  
\- Бывает. – кивнул Анюков. – Только в следующий раз и нас позовите чтоль, хоть посмотрим…  
Слава вошёл в столовую, сел на своё место, посмотрел в сторону Широкова, и, как показалось Кержакову, слегка покраснел.  
\- Завтра подлетим к космопорту. Данко, Алекс, вы проверьте всё, что нужно. Какие терминалы открыты будут?  
\- Восьмой и третий, но лучше в третий, у меня там блат. – Данко потянулся. – Разгрузимся за три дня, потом доберём того, чего нужно, и уже в путь. Так что все, кто хотел погулять – гуляем завтра.  
\- Вначале разгрузим, потом гуляем. – усмехнулся капитан. – Хорошо, значит все свои дела знают. Приятного аппетита.

Вечер тянулся дольше обычного. Роман сидел на своём рабочем месте и рассеянно смотрел на звёздную карту. Что-то пискнуло, он надел наушники.  
\- «Зенит», это «Пегас», есть связь?  
\- «Пегас», это «Зенит», вас слышу… - Роман усмехнулся. – Привет, Марк.  
\- Каррамба, Широков, у тебя голос – не узнать. – чилиец рассмеялся. – Как жизнь?  
\- В порядке. Вы где?  
\- Пятый сектор, запад. А вы?  
\- Тот же сектор, но восток… - Широков набрал их координаты на клавиатуре. – Я вас вижу.  
\- И мы вас тоже… Хехееей!  
В микрофоне несколько голосов, все смеются, что-то кричат.  
\- У вас там карнавал что ли? – Роман закрыл экран.  
\- Рады вас слышать! Мы уже недели три бултыхаемся здесь, искали кое-кого. Вы в космопорт?  
\- Да, завтра будем, скорее всего.  
\- И мы. Увидимся, парни. Отбой!  
\- Отбой… - Рома отодвинулся от клавиатуры, прошёлся по рубке, взял электронную книгу, полистал, поставил на место.  
\- Дурака валяем? – Саша заглянул. – Я тебя сменить.  
\- Можно, я с тобой посижу? – Широков сел. – «Пегас» завтра там же будет.  
\- Ооо, Славке сюрприз за сюрпризом.  
\- У них капитаном Игорь. – Роман пожал плечами. – Его код пришёл.  
\- Тогда точно сюрприз. – фыркнул Сашка. – Слушай, у меня тут кое-что есть, сообразим на двоих?  
\- Давай уже… - тот рассмеялся. – Неси.

Стыковка с посадочной платформой прошла как нельзя удачно и вскоре над ними поднялся купол, под которым атмосфера ничем не отличалась от земной. Да и разгрузка пошла быстро, учитывая, что в это время года кораблей здесь было немеряно.  
\- Если чего купить нужно, говори. – Сандро кряхтя взял сумку.  
\- Нет, всё есть… - Хусти махнул ему. – Аккуратно там, гуляй, только не загуляйся.  
\- Саби! – тот обернулся, ругаясь на итальянском. – Иди уже, а, мамаша, бля…  
Саболч рассмеялся, охнул, когда кто-то обхватил его сзади за плечи.  
\- А ты чего, тут останешься?  
\- Останусь. Мне не нравится Луна. – Хусти вывернулся из его объятий. – Иди, гуляй, Мейра. Шлюшки тебя заждались.  
\- Не бойся, детка… - тот подмигнул, оборачиваясь. – Я оставлю и для тебя немного.

\- А ты почему тут? – Саби в удивлении воззрился на Романа, сидевшего за столом.  
\- А мне там что делать?  
\- Погулять. Это же… космопорт. – усмехнулся венгр. – Иди, Роман. Пройдись. В самом деле, не сиди. Саша, наверное, где-нибудь уже в кафе, выпей, расслабься. Нам ещё очень долго потом быть только в компании друг друга, психологов здесь нет, так что марш с корабля.  
Широков только улыбнулся, поплёлся к себе в комнату и замер на месте. Капитан лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову.  
Роман скинул комбинезон, разделся до трусов, вытащил свои вещи, быстро переоделся. Обернулся – Слава смотрел на него.  
\- Пропуск не забудь. – кивнул он на столик, где лежали два брелока с голограммами.  
\- А ты не идёшь никуда? – Роман завязал шнурки.  
\- Нет.  
\- Пегас здесь. – как будто бы невзначай заметил Широков. Малафеев аж сел. – У них капитаном. Твой… Друг. Игорь.  
\- И ты… - Малафеев задохнулся. – Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Вчера принял от них сигнал. Гонсалес передавал.  
\- И ты молчал??? – возмутился Слава, поднимая свою кровать и доставая одежду.  
\- Я мог вообще промолчать. – бросил Рома, взяв брелок.  
\- Погоди. – раздалось ему в спину. – Подожди меня. Вместе пойдём.

Космопорт выглядел как восточный базар. Люди, люди, люди. Гуманоиды, какие-то роботы, выставки, вереница прилавков, кричащие торговцы, монотонное жужжание стабилизаторов и кондиционеров, металлический голо диктора, объявляющий посадку и стыковку или отправление.  
\- Вон пегасовцы. – бросил Роман, показав в сторону.  
\- Где? – Слава опёрся о его плечо, приподнялся. Широков покосился на пальцы на своём плече, но промолчал.  
\- Там. Видишь витрину? Идём туда.  
Роман широким шагом последовал вперёд, лавируя между людьми, роботами и с ящиками. Малафеев еле поспевал за ним. Рома спиной чувствовал его просьбу сбавить шаг, но от этого только чуть бегом не пускался.  
Вот и компания ребят в красно-синих костюмах.  
\- Ооо! Кого я вижу! – Марк узнал его первым, сгробастал в охапку, обнял. – Привет, Рамон!  
Он как всегда называл его по-своему.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, как вы? – Широков расслабился. Не свои, но многие знакомые.  
\- Да вот капитана ждём. – Марк развёл руками.  
\- А я уже здесь! – послышалось сзади. Роман оглянулся и яркая улыбка Игоря поблекла. – О, гости… Привет, Ром.  
Он погрустнел, это сразу заметно. Наверное, воспоминания нахлынули. Роман протянул ему руку.  
\- Привет, Игорь. – кашлянул он. – Обернись?  
Акинфеев усмехнулся, уже зная, кого он увидит за своей спиной.  
\- Привет, Славка.  
Они даже обнялись.  
\- Давно не виделись. – Малафеев взъерошил его волосы.  
\- Да уж. Давно… - тот поморщился. – Уж года четыре, наверное, прошло… Я смотрю у тебя командорские нашивки?  
\- Да вот. Получил. – смутился Слава. – Слушайте, идёмте куда-нибудь, выпьем?  
\- Идёмте! – Марк приобнял Романа. – Ну как? Ты с нами, амиго?  
\- Нет, я Сашку поищу. Потом спишемся, может, подойдём к вам. – Широков потрепал Гонсалеса по плечу. – Давайте, за меня тоже выпей.  
\- Оке, чао, друг.  
Они ушли весёлой яркой толпой, что-то выкрикивая. Игорь и Слава шли рядом, о чём-то смеясь.  
Роман вдруг почувствовал, как кольнуло внутри.  
\- Санька-а-а-а. – протянул он, набирая номер друга. – Выручай.

\- Вот ты тупо-о-ой. – протянул Кержаков, выслушав историю. – Ты мудила, Ром, я значит, специально спрашивал у Славика, собирается ли он гулять, ничего ему об Игоре не сказал, а ты…  
\- Ты чего? Ты не сказал? Почему? – возмутился Широков. – Ты дурак? Ты чего вытворяешь? Чего добиваешься? Чтобы мы подружились??? Да не будет этого!  
\- Да если б твоя тупая башка не додумалась сказать Славке, что Игорёк там будет, вы бы весь вечер проторчали на корабле. Попиздели бы, может, выпили, я даже, блять, бутылку ему оставил. Ну, ты… - Саша выдохнул. – Фууууф….  
\- Сань, ты гандон! – Роман покраснел. – Хватит нас сводить, сваха, ёлки-палки!!! Он как о своём Игорёчке услышал, так полетел туда.  
\- а тебя это бесит? – вдруг выдал Кержаков.  
\- Я… меня? – запнулся Роман. – С чего бы?  
\- Ой, давай вот сейчас не будем, ладно? – Саша махнул рукой бармену. – Друг, две бутылки с собой и один бенто. Идём, Ромашка, посидим, потрындим…  
\- Что-то мне не нравится, как ты говоришь… - проворчал Рома. – Идём, чего уж…

Сашка был в дупель пьяный, когда его дёрнуло звонить Славе и искать этот бар, в котором они все сидели. Славка, судя по голосу из комлинка, был не трезвее друга.  
\- Не пойду я туда… - упирался Роман. – Нечего мне там делать.  
\- Идём-идёёём, - уговаривал тот. – Ну идём же, Ромка, ну ты же… Дурак… Вот смотри, щас три дня он тут с ним, а потом же три года с тобой! Ну что ты? Не хочешь потерпеть, чтоб три года с ним… того… во, засыпать.  
Широков даже на месте замер.  
\- Что? – переспросил он. Сашка засмеялся.  
\- Ну это фигня всякая романтичная… Мне Димка так сказал. Во. Мол я терпел чтобы вот потом с тобой засыпать. И просыпаться с тобой. Вот так вот, чувак. Любовь это.  
\- Болван! – Роман всплеснул руками. – Нет у меня никакой любви! Ясно тебе? Не люблю я его!  
\- Значит любил! – погрозил пальцем Саша.  
\- Это было четыре года назад, ясно? – крикнул Роман. Проходившие по тёмным улицам Космопорта люди шарахнулись в стороны. – Давно это было! Прошло уже! Прошло! Хватит с меня этого! Я на корабль другой перешёл, я тогда… Я рапорт тогда написал. – он сглотнул горький комок, застрявший в горле. – Знаешь, чего мне стоило написать тот рапорт? Я его три раза переписывал!  
\- А с хрена ли написал то? – усмехнулся кержаков.  
\- Да потому что ревновал дико, убить его хотел, и его, и Игоря!!! Я себя убить хотел, сил не было терпеть! я думал, с ума сойду, ясно? – Рома схватил его за ворот, подтащил к себе ближе. – Не смей ему об этом говорить. Пусть я для него уродом останусь, предателем, не смей ничего говорить!  
\- Расслабься, Ромашка, я ничего ему не скажу… - Саша убрал его руки со своего воротника. – Ты сам ему всё расскажешь. Идём. Они там все бухие небось. Да и тебе выпить не помешает.

Что и говорить, фееричный клуб они выбрали, музыка, свет, танцующие в клетках под потолком девушки и юноши всех рас и национальностей.  
\- Красота! – протянул Сашка, вваливаясь и протаскивая через толпу с собой Романа. – А вот и наши ребятки.  
Пегасовцы сидели на диванах, придвинув их к низкому столику, на котором россыпью разноцветных стёклышек блестели бутылочки из-под коктейлей. Слава сидел с Игорем, по другую сторону от которого прикорнул кудрявый парень с грустными глазами.  
\- О! идите к нам! – Марк махнул рукой. Подозвал официантку, попросил принести ещё выпивки. Светловолосый японец с созвучной марке автомобиля фамилией ловко открывал бутылочки колечком на лазерном резаке в кожаных ножнах.  
\- Садитесь… - они подвинулись. – Как прогулялись?  
\- О, да мы полкосмопорта обошли… - рассмеялся Саша.  
\- По тебе и видно. – подколол Игорь. – Знакомьтесь…  
\- А мы знакомы… - Сашка протянул руку. – Привет, Юрик.  
\- Привет Саш… Привет… - он поздоровался с Романом. – Юра Жирков.  
\- Широков. – Роман пожал его руку. – Давно на «Пегасе»?  
\- Четыре года. – улыбнулся он, а Слава почему то скис.  
\- Ну, за встречу! – Марк поднял свою бутылочку. – До дна!  
Нажрались они в тот вечер знатно.  
\- Иди-ка сюда… - Саша мотнул головой, навалился на совершенно трезвого Романа, обдавая перегаром. – Этот. Юрка… Вот увидишь… Зуб даю.. Он с Игорем…  
\- Ага, а я, блять, Золушка. – съязвил Широков. – Сядь уже и хватит меня слюнявить. Мне всё равно, с кем капитан спит.  
\- Утю-тю… - фыркнул Саша. – Конечно тебе всё равно, конечно… Ага… Марк! А давай на спор?  
Они принялись кидать дротики в дартс, попадая чаще в стену и хохоча, как ненормальные, Хонда присоединился к ним.  
\- Мне нужно выйти. – Игорь подмигнул. – я скоро.  
\- Пиво дырочку ищет. – усмехнулся Юра, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Ага. – рассмеялся Акинфеев. Слава вдруг встал за ним. – Ты тоже, Славик?  
Они вышли.  
\- Я помню твой рапорт. – вдруг сказал Юра и Роме стало неудобно под его печальным взглядом. – Тогда из-за него Игорь и попал на Пегас.  
\- Он попал из-за перераспределения, а не из-за моего рапорта.  
\- Конечно. – Юра кивнул. – Так и было. А ты почему не остался служить там?  
\- Не захотел. – обрубил Роман.  
\- Ясно. Извини. Просто любопытно стало. Ты же служил во внутренних войсках?  
\- Было дело. – Широков встал. – Мне, наверное, пора идти.  
\- Погоди. – Юра вдруг нехорошо усмехнулся. – Дождись своего капитана.  
\- Да мне, кажется, не стоит его ждать…  
\- А мне кажется – стоит. – возразил Жирков. – Сядь и выпей со мной. Твоё здоровье, Роман.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Фффууу… - Игорь нагнулся над раковиной, плеснул воды в лицо. – Вот же, а… Давно так не пил…  
\- Ты раньше вообще не пил. – усмехнулся Слава. Сам минуты две назад умылся ледяной водой и теперь ладони сводило от холода.  
\- Я и не курил. – пожал плечами Акинфеев. – Слушай, выйдем на балкон? У меня голова болит от курева…  
\- Идём… - Малафеев взял его за запястье, повёл по многочисленным коридорам мимо арок и ниш куда то вглубь. Через несколько поворотов они оказались на террасе, где и воздух был свежее, и народу не было.  
\- Красота… - Игорь посмотрел на купол над собой. Ветер, искусственно создаваемый здесь кондиционерами, шевелил его отросшие волосы.  
\- Ты… Повзрослел так… - растерялся Слава. Это был далеко не его малыш-Игорёк. Рядом с ним сидел взрослый мужчина, загорелый и с тонким шрамом на левой скуле. – Откуда это у тебя?  
\- Встреча с пиратами… - он усмехнулся. – Конечно, я повзрослел… Славк, ведь четыре года прошло…  
Они сидели рядом на самом краю террасы, свесив ноги вниз, в пустоту и смотрели, как мимо плыли флайеры и клаудмобили…  
\- Куда вы потом? – Малафеев протянул руку, Игорь положил свою ладонь поверх его.  
\- Пока не знаю. Приказа не было. Мы две недели искали челнок, потерянный, связи не было, чинили, никому сообщить не могли ни координат, ни сигнала подать… - Игорь усмехнулся. – Теперь я могу сказать, что и огонь и воду прошёл…  
\- Могли бы вместе проходить… Я тогда… сглупил… - Слава опустил голову. – Извини меня.  
\- Да ладно тебе… - Игорь поддел пальцем его подбородок. – Выше нос. Всё образуется.  
Малафеев вдруг потянулся к нему губами, успел только чмокнуть в щёку, Игорь увернулся.  
\- А вот этого не нужно… - нахмурился он.  
\- Я… - Слава покраснел как школьник. – Прости… Я подумал…  
\- Нет. – Акинфеев встал, отряхнул брюки. – Это было давно, Слав. Это в другой жизни было, а сейчас у меня другая жизнь.  
\- Когда то у нас она была общая…  
\- Когда-то. А я смотрю, ты предателя за пазуху сунул, а? – усмехнулся Игорь. – Это он тогда рапорт написал.  
\- Я знаю. Я читал. – Слава отвернулся. – Это был его долг. Моя ошибка. Я виноват.  
\- Наверное… - Игорь выдохнул. – всё тогда было ошибкой. Послушай… - он положил руку на плечо Славы. – Спасибо тебе за всё. Я честно, благодарен… Но… Это прошло. Я рад тебя видеть. Ты… Я.. Но всё это… Давно прошло… Пойми.  
\- Я понимаю. – Малафеев кивнул. – Идём к остальным, а?

\- Вот и они. – Юра улыбнулся одними губами, а Роман уже был готов пешком бежать от него на другую сторону Луны. – Подышали?  
\- Да, немного… - Игорь сел к нему. – Ну что, будем собирать наших обалдуев? Иначе они пока стену не сломают, не успокоятся… Кейске, Марк, идите, ребят заберите, и да, Березуцких, похоже, тащить на себе придётся…  
Марк отсалютовал Игорю, допил последний коктейль, хлопнул Сашку по плечу и ушёл. Хонда последовал за ним, быстрый и невозмутимый, как ниндзя.  
\- Если что – скидывайте раз в неделю свои координаты. – Игорь улыбнулся Роману. – Марк их примет и мы будем знать, где вы.  
\- хорошо. – тот кивнул. – Удачи вам.  
\- И вам. – Юра встал, вслед за ним и капитан Пегаса. – До свидания.  
Они ушли, оставив после себя какую-то печаль.  
\- Куда Сашка делся? – спросил Слава.  
\- Не знаю… - Широков пожал плечами.  
\- Пить будешь?  
\- Тебе хватит…  
\- Сам решу. – Малафеев позвал официанта. – Мне и моему… товарищу… - он ухмыльнулся. – крепенького.  
Открыл бутылки о край стола, протянул одну Роману.  
\- Пей, пока я тебе её в задницу не засунул. – бросил он. – Твоё здоровье, Широков.  
\- Твоё здоровье, Вячеслав.

Лукович со своим акробатом заявились под утро, горланя песни на сербском и ругаясь матом так, что даже цветы в горшках бы завяли, будь тут цветы в горшках.  
Хусти вздохнул, качая головой. А завтра у него будет команда мужиков, страдающих от головной боли.  
Достал регидрон из ящика, принялся фильтровать воду – всё равно завтра подыхать будут от жажды.  
Кто-то постучал – неужели уже помощь требуется?  
\- Мейра… - вздохнул Саболч. – Тебе чего? Что случилось?  
\- ничего. – португалец улыбнулся, достал из-за спины коробочку, положил её на стол Саби. – Это тебе.  
\- Что это?  
\- Открой.  
\- Ненавижу сюрпризы. – вздохнул венгр, но коробку открыл.  
Внутри был кот. Ненастоящий, конечно, всего лишь статуэтка из какого-то матового камня. Но камень был тёплый и кот был словно живой, того и гляди заурчит…  
\- Я подумал, раз уж ты говорить не любишь, то вот тебе неразговорчивый друг.  
Саболч потрогал кота, погладил спинку.  
\- Красивый… - улыбнулся он. – Спасибо, Мейра.  
\- Идём погуляем? – предложил португалец. – Я тебе кое-что показать хотел… Идём, нечего сидеть здесь. Мы на часик, не дольше…  
\- Идём… - сдался Хусти, снял свой халат, стянул волосы в хвост на затылке. – куда мы?  
\- Куртку возьми, там ветер…  
Они оставили корабль на полупьяного Костика, дремавшего на складном стульчике у входа, прошли через весь пирс и подошли к лифту.  
\- Знаешь, я не люблю высоту. – признался Саболч. Мейра только рассмеялся.  
\- Не любишь высоту, летая в космосе? Ну, ты даёшь…  
\- Я не люблю осязаемую высоту. В космосе я этого не чувствую… - Саболч вцепился в поручень внутри лифта. – Господи, что они все прозрачные…  
\- Не бойся, я рядом.  
\- Успокоил… - хмыкнул Саби. – Ну, куда мы?  
\- Погоди, увидишь. – Фернанду подтолкнул его в спину, взял за руку. – Держись за меня, тут ветер.  
\- Чудно… - проворчал тот. – Меня может сдуть?  
\- Со мной не сдует… - пообещал Мейра. – Смотри.  
Они вышли из лифта на самой верхней террасе, почти под самим куполом. Здесь и впрямь было холодно, словно дул самый настоящий ветер.  
\- А теперь смотри туда. – Мейра развернул его в другую сторону.  
Перед ними была Земля. Огромный голубой шар, почти синий, с разводами белого и чёрного, окутанный дымкой, пронизанный светлыми нитями…  
\- Это почти… Рассвет. Только наоборот… То есть я… - запнулся Хусти, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги.  
\- Знаю. Смотри. Просто смотри. – Мейра положил ему ладони на плечи, чуть сжал пальцы. – Это и есть рассвет…

Бар уже закрывался и Романа попросили вывести из него своего товарища.  
Широков с грустью посмотрел на мертвецки пьяного Славу, сел рядом, потряс его за плечо.  
\- Капитан… - позвал он. – Кэп, очнись. Нам нужно уходить…  
\- Отвали… - тот отмахнулся, усмехнулся, повалился вперёд, Роман еле успел схватить его, иначе угодил бы головой в бутылки на столе.  
\- Так. Теперь вставай, вставай, нам пора… - Широков поднял его, подставил плечо и поволок к выходу. Один из вышибал помог придержать ему Славку, пока Ромка поймал клаудмобиль, их добросили до пятого пирса, а там он с трудом, пыхтя и матеря капитана, втащил его на корабль.  
Сандро усмехнулся и открыл погрузочный отсек.  
\- Может тележку взять? – спросил он. – Так легче дотащить.  
\- Ну, нет, потом телегу переть обратно… - Роман вдохнул. – Так. Держи его за ноги. Иначе он лодыжку подвернёт.  
Вдвоём стало легче его нести. Доволокли до комнаты, свалили на кровать.  
\- Спокойной ночи. – зевнул Розина. – Что-то Хусти с Мейрой запропастились… Если что – я на выходе подожду их, а то задраю отсеки, они хер зайдут…  
\- Давай… - кивнул Рома. – Спасибо, Сандро…  
\- Эх ты. – вздохнул Роман, глядя на лежащего на кровати Славу. – капитан, бля…  
Разделся, сходил в душ, вымылся, с наслаждением стирая с себя запах ночного Космопорта, вернулся в комнату, сел на кровать, суша волосы.  
Слава заворочался.  
\- Пить… - застонал он.  
\- Уже попил, хватит… - фыркнул Роман. Достал из сумки пакетик нейтрализатора, усмехнулся. Достойная месть. Выведет весь алкоголь через пятнадцать минут, а голова через пару часов так разболится…  
Размешал в стакане воды, присел на край кровати Славы, приподнял его, поднёс стакан к губам.  
\- Держи. Пей, только медленно…  
\- Что это? – сделав последний глоток, скривился Слава. – Боже, дрянь какая…  
\- Узнаешь… - улыбнулся Широков. – А теперь вставай. Идём, я отведу тебя…  
\- Куда? – не понял Слава.  
\- В туалет. Куда. Не здесь же ты ссать то будешь…

Из туалета Слава вышел шатаясь, заморгал.  
\- Глаза от света болят. – буркнул он, выключил свет.  
\- Ну как? Лучше?  
\- Да. – кивнул. Сел на свою кровать, обнял колени руками. – Ты меня тащил?  
\- Дед Мороз.  
\- Спасибо Деду Морозу.  
Роман усмехнулся. Где-то там, на Земле, светало, а в Космопорте зажигались прожектора, имитирующие дневной свет. Наступало раннее утро.  
Ребята будут спать до обеда и, судя по голосам, Хусти только что вернулся, значит, никто не будет нудить, чтобы все вставали раньше. Сам вырубится и проспит часов шесть.  
Как ни странно, самому ему спать не хотелось. Вроде бы и усталость навалилась, и эмоционально он выдохся, а во всём теле словно струны натянули, тронь – зазвенят.  
\- Зачем?  
\- М? – Роман отвлёкся от своих мыслей.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Кто то же должен был дотащить… Как нам улетать без капитана?  
\- Я не об этом… - засмеялся тихо. Голос усталый. – Зачем… Тогда…  
\- Тебе так важно знать?  
\- Важно.  
\- Просто так. Из вредности. У меня же гадкий характер, я дерьмо, а не человек…  
\- Погоди. Ты сейчас перечисляешь то, что я сказал, я и без тебя это помню…  
\- Тогда что тебе сказать? я позавидовал вам. Решил пройтись по головам, чтобы занять твоё место.  
\- Неправда. – Слава встал. В кромешной тьме не было видно ничего, но звуки его шагов были совсем близко и Роман понял – он медленно ходит по комнате туда-сюда. – Если бы ты хотел занять моё место, не ушёл бы потом из Космофлота. Ты написал рапорт, его приняли, нас разослали, а ты ушёл в военные. Я же читал твоё дело…  
\- Знаешь. Я не… - Широков запнулся. – Я не думал, что капитаном на Зените – ты. Мне Сашка только перед отлётом сказал.  
\- А меня только перед отлётом назначили.  
\- Говорю же, не знал…  
\- Знаю. Иначе бы ты не пошёл.  
\- Не пошёл бы.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что нас с тобой связывают не очень приятные воспоминания.  
\- Ну как уж… - Слава вдруг сел на край Ромкиной кровати, Рома подвинулся, поджал ноги под себя. – Послушай…  
Вслепую протянул руку, коснулся голого плеча.  
\- Ром… Мы же были… товарищами. В одной команде.  
\- Я помню. – Широков сглотнул комок.  
\- Тогда почему? Я тебя обидел?  
\- Нет. Это был мой долг. Я был координатором и был обязан заносить всё, что…  
\- Да погоди ты… - сел ещё ближе, обдал теплом своего тела. – Ты… Ты меня невзлюбил, да? За то, что мы с Игорьком… Ну ты понял…  
\- Я… Нет… - Роман поблагодарил темноту, за то что не видно, как вспыхнули его щёки. – Неправда.  
\- Все ребята знали, я думал и ты знаешь… Не думал, что тебе это… Ну… противно… - Слава вздохнул. – Просто… нужно было поговорить со мной.  
\- Ты не стал бы со мной говорить. Ты… был… занят.  
\- Чем?  
\- Выяснением своих отношений… С Игорем.  
\- Погоди, я просто не понимаю… Чем это мешало нашему разговору?  
\- Ничем… - Роман оттолкнул его руку. – Уйди, пожалуйста. Не надо сейчас говорить со мной на эту тему…  
\- Да подожди ты… когда ещё говорить? потом ни я не смогу начать, ни ты не захочешь… а сейчас, вроде и повод есть… Мне тут.. Саша кое-что сказал…  
\- Ах, Саша сказал… - усмехнулся Роман. – И что же тебе сказал наш дорогой Саша?  
\- Да так… сущую безделицу. Что не всё бывает таким, каким кажется поначалу. Мне кажется… - его рука снова коснулась плеча Романа. – Он на тебя намекал.  
\- Это ты так за один вечер вдруг взял да понял, а? а перед этим рожу мне набил?  
\- И ты мне набил. Проще говоря, поговорили как мужики. А сейчас спокойно говорить будем.  
Слава вдруг обнял его одной рукой за плечи, потянул к себе. Обнял крепко сзади, прижался грудью к спине Романа, голову положил ему на плечо.  
\- Странные у тебя разговоры… - сдавленно прошептал Широков, стараясь не задохнуться от нахлынувших эмоций. Кровь словно свернулась и стала густой, застучала в голове, в горле, в груди, внизу живота, прямо там, куда легла славкина ладонь.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – снова шепнул Малафеев.  
\- Ни мне – никому. – выдохнул Роман, закрывая глаза.  
\- Гадина ты… - тихо засмеялся Слава, целуя его в щеку.  
Стоило чуть повернуть голову и он нашёл губами его губы. Поцеловал. Даже нежно как-то, осторожно, притянул ещё ближе к себе. Ладонями вверх по телу, пальцы задели твёрдые соски. Сжал, смял упругую плоть, горячую, живую.  
\- Красивый ты, Ромка… - выдохнул Слава. – Красивый. Раньше ещё смотрел на тебя и думал – вот если бы не Игорь…  
\- Убью… - прохрипел Широков. – Молчи, мудак. Я тебе карьеру сломал и жизнь, а ты меня завалить хочешь?  
\- Трахаться хочу, сил нет. А ты рядом такой… - от его шёпота кожа вмиг покрылась мурашками. – Горяченький. И не против, вроде бы…  
\- Козёл… - застонал Роман, уворачиваясь от следующего поцелуя.  
\- Ну, иди же ко мне, ну что ты… - Слава повалил его на кровать, прижал всем своим телом, чтобы не сбежал.  
\- Не трепыхайся ты так… - попросил, всё шёпотом, на ухо. Прихватил губами мочку уха, лизнул. Роман задышал часто, оттолкнуть не получилось. – Что, стоит на меня, м?  
\- Давно уже… - выдавил Широков.  
Лицо к лицу.  
\- Не против, если я тебя как девчонку трахну?  
\- Дибил…  
Склонился, укусил в шею, сильно укусил, сжал зубы. Ещё чуть-чуть – до крови бы.  
\- След оставил.  
\- Ничего. Там воротник. Не увидит никто.  
\- Специально, всем буду ходить рассказывать, как меня капитан ебал.  
\- О, это ты умеешь… Ноги раздвинь… не удобно же…  
Сам раздвинул ему ноги, почти силом, Роман застонал – Слава сунул руку ему под резинку трусов, сжал член.  
\- Ты ж щас только от этого кончишь… - усмехнулся, погладил.  
Снял с него трусы, кинул на пол, свои туда же, лёг обратно, накрыл одеялом – в комнате прохладно. Роман вдруг обвил его спину руками, потянул на себя, поцеловал, влажным языком прошёлся по славкиным губам.  
\- Чего ждёшь то?  
\- Жалею, что не вижу твоего лица.  
\- А я не жалею.  
\- Ну так я… Можно?  
\- Тебе приглашение выслать что ли?  
\- Ага… от руки написанное… Смазки нет…  
\- К Костику сгоняй, может машинное масло тебе даст. Или вазелина у Хусти попроси…  
\- Хочешь, чтоб я тебе задницу машинным маслом намазал?  
\- Мечтаю…  
\- Ром, заткнись.  
Возился минут пять, искал что-то, задел, зазвенело, поймал, слава Богу, не разбилось. Чем-то брызнул себе на руку, понюхал.  
\- Не машинное масло надеюсь…  
\- Рот закрой…  
Широков принюхался. Пахнет сладким и морем – вроде того состава, которым натирали лица в Академии, чтобы во время полётов кожа не трескалась, пересыхая.  
\- Ностальгия… - усмехнулся.  
\- Я сейчас тебя свяжу, заткну тебе рот, переверну и выебу, ясно?  
Ладонь прошлась по его животу, ниже, обхватила член, погладила. Нырнула ниже, пальцы пробрались меж ягодиц, толкнулись внутрь. Медленно, растягивая.  
\- Давай уж, весь кулак засунь… - тихо рассмеялся Роман. Слава поцеловал его в губы, заглушая стон.  
Вся кровать будет в спрее потом, и запах этот…  
Убрал пальцы, спустился чуть ниже, меж согнутых ног.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Я тебе потом расскажу, хорошо? – пообещал Роман. – Давай уже.  
\- Что давать?  
\- Слава…  
\- У тебя даже голос другой стал… Тебя потрахивать нужно, чтоб ты из змеи в человека превращался?  
\- Займёшься этим?  
\- Уже занимаюсь…  
Медленно в него.  
\- Не первый же я у тебя? – волосы на руках от его голоса встали дыбом.  
\- Стопервый.  
\- Вот и чудесно.  
Роман застонал громче, отвернулся.  
От тягучей боли внизу перед глазами светляки запрыгали.  
\- Больно? – Слава остановился.  
\- Не ору, значит не больно…  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя орать?  
\- Много пиздишь, Слава…  
\- От тебя стараюсь не отставать, Рома.  
Он начал двигаться, очень медленно. И так и не ускорил темпа, не замедлил его. Просто двигался размеренно, словно лениво, губами касаясь ключиц Широкова, согревая кожу своим дыханием.  
Слава закрыл глаза. Голова наливалась свинцом, это побочный эффект от лекарства, понятно, но тело трясло и скручивало изнутри.  
Роман кончил первым, выталкивая из себя воздух короткими всхлипами.  
\- Всё-таки больно?… - шепнул Слава, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею и расслабляясь. От оргазма у него словно крышу снесло.  
\- Нет… нет… - пальцы зарылись в его волосы на затылке, погладили шею, прошлись по спине. – Хорошо.  
Он не стал уходить на свою кровать, так и уснул, лежа меж ромкиных ног, прижавшись щекой к его груди.  
А Роман лежал молча с закрытыми глазами и думал о том, что сказал ему Сашка на одной из улиц Космопорта.

Завтрак превратился в поздний обед, хмурый Нико раскладывал по тарелкам спагетти под ворчание Луковича.  
\- Опять макароны жрать, ну, Ло, ты не мог чего-нибудь вкуснее приготовить?  
\- Вкусное всё вчера было. В баре. – обрубил Николас. – Жри, что положили. Не хочешь – вали и соси палец.  
\- Или ещё что-нибудь. – вставил Костик.  
\- А мне нравится, - пожал плечами Розина. – Вкусно.  
\- Ну конечно… - Данко ковырнул салат. – Своё, родное, а?  
\- Ага. – улыбнулся Сандро. – Нико, мне добавки.  
\- Хоть кто-то жрёт с удовольствием! – угрюмо проворчал Ломбертс. – Давай тарелку.  
Саша посмотрел на пустующие места капитана и Ромки.  
\- А эти где? – удивился он.  
\- В рубке поищи. – подсказал Мейра. – Там небось с утра пораньше.  
\- Судя по тому, как они вчера ползли… - хмыкнул Розина. – В рубке мы их только вечером увидим.  
\- Нико, ты оставь им, ладно? – Саша налил себе воды. – Потом спустятся, поедят.  
\- Ладно… - тот махнул рукой. – Может им отнести?  
\- Ага, с цветами и кофе. – буркнул Лазович. – Может ты всем по утрам разносить еду будешь?  
\- На фиг иди.  
\- Тихо. – Хусти нахмурился. – Вы можете есть спокойно?  
\- Док прав, малышня… - Анюков закурил. – Жрите и дайте пожрать остальным. За кэпа и Ромку не беспокойтесь. Не младенцы же, захотят пожрать – спустятся.  
\- как кот? – улыбнулся Мейра. Хусти почему-то смутился.  
\- Урчит. – ответил он.

Слава проснулся первым.  
Просто открыл глаза, словно что-то изнутри включилось и разбудило его.  
Стриженый затылок Романа прямо перед глазами.  
И как уместились на этой узкой кровати вдвоём?  
Спит. Дыхание ровное.  
Слава натянул одеяло повыше, Роман тут же проснулся, но из-под славкиной руки выбираться не стал, наоборот, вроде теснее придвинулся.  
\- Мы проспим вылет.  
\- не проспим. – отозвался Широков.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Время – половина пятого. Вылет в девять. На подготовку нужно два часа.  
\- ты как органайзер.  
\- Это моя работа. Я координатор по образованию.  
\- Я встану…  
\- Ты разрешения спрашиваешь? – Роман усмехнулся.  
\- Не язви. Что, хорошего настроения на день не хватит?  
\- Посмотрим.  
Слава поднялся, потянулся, поскрёб щетину. Как хорошо, что после вылета можно будет не думать о бритте каждый день. Бороду что ли отпустить?  
Оделся, ушёл в душ, наткнулся на Сашу на выходе.  
\- Доброе утро… - тот рассмеялся. – А ты бодрячком, я думал ты полумёртвый до сих пор.  
\- Нет, я в порядке. – улыбнулся одними губами.  
\- Марк скидывал. – Саша зевнул. – Они перед отлётом к нам забегут.  
\- Когда?  
\- Ммм… - Кержаков посмотрел на хронометр. – Через полчаса наверное.  
\- Хорошо.  
И почему сердце то так забилось? И щёки-уши горят, снова как у провинившегося мальчика. Ведь ясно сказал вчера – нет, и не будет ничего. На что ещё надеяться?  
Умылся, побрился, посмотрел на себя.  
Рожа виноватая. С умением-то Игорька читать его эмоции…  
А, брось, он не заметит. Спиши всё на своё отстойное поведение вчера.  
Обернулся – Роман в дверях.  
Под глазами круги, губы припухшие, синяк ещё не сошёл со скулы.  
Взгляд в упор.  
\- Это расстрел? – усмехнулся Слава.  
\- Почти. – прошёл мимо, включил воду в душе, встал под неё.  
\- Пегасовцы скоро будут.  
Быстрый взгляд через плечо.  
\- Да?  
\- Да.  
\- Рад за тебя.  
\- Спасибо… - изнутри какая-то злость поднялась. Это он всё. Всё его вина. И вчера его вина была.  
\- Пожалуйста. – отвернулся, подставляя лицо под струи воды. – Дверь закрой, сквозняк.  
Не было никакого сквозняка, а он злится, по голосу слышно.  
Слава вышел, привалился спиной к стене в коридоре.  
Вот же дурак. Что натворил…

Пегасовцы хмурые, но улыбаются. Видимо, тоже не выспались после вчерашнего.  
\- Славка… - Игорь тут же обниматься полез. Юра снова позади тихой тенью, глаза как у плюшевого кота – большие, печальные.  
\- Спасибо, что заглянули… - Малафеев сомкнул руки на спине друга.  
\- Ну, так сами же не догадались бы…  
Сели прямо на каменные ступеньки пирса, разговор о том, о сём…  
\- А ты чего здесь? – Саша заглянул в рубку, где остался один Роман.  
\- Ничего, в порядок записи привожу… - тот листал голограммы, выискивая отчёты. – Иди к остальным.  
\- Я что-то не понял, ты в порядке? – Кержаков сел рядом с Ромой. – Эй, Ром.. Ты чего?  
\- Да в порядке я, просто видеть Игоря не хочу сейчас… - фыркнул. – Пусть «Славик» там походит гоголем вокруг него.  
\- Да не ходит он гоголем, сидит просто, трындит…  
\- Ну, пусть дальше трындит…  
\- Ром… - схватил за затылок, потянул к себе, лбом в лоб ткнулся. – Перестань. Что не так? Вы вчера повздорили что ли?  
\- Мы? – Рома как-то рассеянно улыбнулся. – Да нет. Что ты… Не поссорились. Так, поговорили по душам…  
\- Ладно, ты похоже, один побыть хочешь… - потрепал его по плечу. – Сиди, оставлю тебя. Если что – зови.  
\- Спасибо, Саш… - Роман обернулся. Тот шутливо отдал честь и вышел из рубки.

\- Нам пора. – Юра посмотрел на хронометр. – Да и вам тоже, скоро объявят о вылете…  
\- Спасибо, что приехали! Удачи вам! – Данко обнял Зорана, Алекс растрепал мальчишке волосы. – Слушайся старших…  
\- Да хватит вам! – парень смутился. – Что вы мне, родители что ли?  
\- Вам, по-моему, пора своих детей заводить. – хмыкнул Хонда. – До встречи. Сайонара.  
\- Адиос, ребята… - Марк хлопнул Сашку по плечу. – Передавай Роману привет. Жаль, что он так надрался, что заболел…  
Кержаков покосился на Малафеева, тот кашлянул.  
\- А, ну да. – кивнул Саша. – Обязательно передам надравшемуся Роману. Удачи. Погоди, Марк… - он догнал чилийца, отдал ему коробку. – Слушай, ты сказал вчера, что вы заедите на Землю… передай это Димке? А то пока этой космопочтой придёт…  
\- Хорошо! – тот махнул на прощание, садясь в клаудмобиль.  
Под шумок Игорь отвёл Славу за одну из колонн.  
\- До встречи. – выдохнул он, схватил Славку за ворот и крепко поцеловал в раскрытый от удивления рот.  
\- Я… - растерялся Малафеев. – Я…  
\- Извини. Я вчера… - Игорь мотнул головой. – В общем. Лети на станцию. Я попрошусь туда с какой-нибудь миссией… Это, наверное, несколько месяцев займёт… Но я…  
\- Я же ждал четыре года. Подожду. – кивнул Слава, погладил его по щеке. – Беги.  
\- Удачи. – Игорь подмигнул.  
Слава провожал взглядом их клаудмобиль, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом…

\- Включай двигатели. – Слава прыгнул в своё кресло, накинул рамку. – Всё, погнали.  
\- Первые пошли… - Саша глянул в сторону – Роман сидит, сосредоточенно смотря в экран, что-то пишет. – Вторые пошли.  
\- Космопорт, это Зенит. – Широков приложил ладонь к декодеру, экран зажёгся синим, показывая координатную сетку. – К взлёту готовы.  
\- Вторая пара. – Саша листнул голограмму, перевёл давление. – Третья.  
\- Полный вперёд. – улыбнулся Малафеев.  
Корабль рванул вверх, открылись шлюзы, выпуская его в чёрное небо.  
Пару часов они проверяли данные, выравнивали полёт…  
\- Вот и чудесно. – Слава снял страховочную рамку, подошёл к Сашке. – Показывай траекторию.  
\- Здесь и здесь проблемы. Тут нет системы обнаружения. Как бы нам не попасть куда… - Саша вздохнул. – Ром, свяжись с Луной, спроси у них, пусть диагностику пришлют…  
\- Запросил, высылают… - Роман встал, подошёл к карте. – Здесь и здесь. Будет опасно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? там же есть вышки… - Слава посмотрел в указанные точки.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, смотря через прозрачную карту. Роман только пожал плечами.  
\- Воевал. Знаю. Отчёты оттуда всегда отвратительные… Много потерь.  
\- Хорошо. – кивнул Слава. – Поверим тебе.  
Широков только губы поджал.  
\- Ром, он имел в виду, что он тебе доверяет. – вздохнул Саша. Слава покраснел.  
\- Я знаю, что он имел в виду.  
Дуэль взглядами продолжалась.  
\- Так. Я пошёл жрать. – Саша встал. – А вы разберитесь, пожалуйста. Надоело слушать как вы срётесь. Как представлю, что ещё три года это слушать…  
\- Ничего я такого не хотел… - начал Слава, но Рома только бровью повёл.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Прекрати… - сдался Малафеев. – Почему ты злишься на меня?  
\- Я не злюсь.  
\- Роман.  
\- Всё в порядке. – Широков вернулся в своё кресло. – Займись своими делами.  
\- Ужин. Идём… - тронул за плечо. – Идём.  
Рома посмотрел на него, сдавшись, кивнул.  
\- Идём.

\- Пиши давай, хватит смотреть этот дебильный фильм.  
\- Он не дебильный, он про любовь… - Алекс выключил звук. – Ты скучный. Хватит делами заниматься.. у нас ещё два месяца до станции… Не успеешь сделать отчёт?  
\- Через две недели будет первая дыра, - фыркнул Данко. – Связи не будет. Сядь, говорю, пиши. Я не буду твои отчёты делать. Луко, не беси меня…  
\- Ну что ты ругаешься, душа моя? – Лукович обнял Данко сзади, чмокнул в шею. – Ну? Ну, вот смотри, дурацкие отчёты, хрен с ними… - он скинул бумаги на пол.  
\- Ты… - задохнулся тот. – Не прихуел ли? Ты что вытворяешь?  
\- Иди ко мне… - чуть не повалил его на стол, развернул лицом к себе, выпихнув стул в сторону, поцеловал. Данко еле успел за шею его обнять и на стол сесть, иначе упали бы оба.  
\- Вот что ты творишь, балбес? – шептал Лазович, помогая стянуть с себя комбинезон.  
\- Тихо, тихо…  
Залез к нему в штаны, в губы чмокнул, в щёку.  
\- Господи, что за внезапное желание мне подрочить? – застонал Данко, когда ладонь товарища задвигалась у него меж ног.  
\- Тихо… Ты сейчас будешь мягонький и расслабленный и меня с отчётами доставать не будешь… - Лукович застонал. – О, детка...  
\- Извращенец…  
\- Ещё какой… - отпустил его. – Не упади. – встал на колени.  
\- Ой, бля… - зажмурился Данко.  
\- Эй… - Розина заглянул к ним, Лазович чуть не свалился со стола.  
-Чего?  
\- Ты Луко не видел?  
\- нет. – выдохнул Лазович.  
\- Ясно… - хмыкнул Розина. – Вы б хоть в комнате этим занимались, стыдоба…  
Он вышел, а Алекс подмигнул Данко.  
\- Идиооот… - протянул тот, запуская пальцы в волосы друга. – Продолжай.

\- Мейра, у тебя своих дел нет? Или ты теперь мой личный телохранитель?  
\- Как ты всегда угадываешь, что это я? – рассмеялся Фернанду. – Я войду?  
\- Нет, оставайся там, где стоишь, а лучше вообще дверь закрой с той стороны. – фыркнул Саби, отвлекаясь от своих пробирок. – Как будто бы, если я тебе запрещу, это поможет…  
\- Не поможет, конечно… - Мейра развернул стул, сел «верхом». – Так как ты догадываешься?  
\- У тебя ботинки подкованы, идиот… - усмехнулся Саболч. – Только глухой не услышит, как ты цокаешь.  
\- И всё-то ты слышишь.  
\- Чего тебе? У меня конфетки кончились… - Хусти закрыл пробирки крышкой, убрал в холодильник.  
\- У меня для тебя сюрприз…  
\- Ещё один кот?  
\- Ну, как сказать… - показал коробочку, завернутую в хрустящую бумагу.  
\- Я не готов к браку, если ты предложение решил делать. – усмехнулся Хусти.  
\- Держи. Разворачивай. Это тебе принесли прямо перед отлётом. Ты был занят, поэтому я расписался за тебя…  
\- А это… Не бомба? – Саби покосился на коробочку.  
\- Ты параноик, Хусти. – рассмеялся Нанду. – Я проверил.  
\- Ты сканировал мою посылку? – возмутился тот.  
\- А если бы там была бомба? – подколол Мейра. – Открывай.  
\- Что там?  
\- Не скажу. Письмо… и подарок.  
Саболч развернул бумагу, коробочка была из отполированного дерева. Внутри ив самом деле был свёрнутый в трубочку листок бумаги и тонкая цепочка из светлого металла.  
\- Серебро. – улыбнулся Мейра. – ну, так сканер показал.  
\- Ясно. – Саби встал, отошёл, читая записку.  
Прочитал несколько раз, смял, затем снова развернул, расправил её, прочитал. На этот раз порвал на кусочки, открыл маленький тигель, в котором у него грелись реагенты, и бросил обрывки туда. Затем, подумав, пихнул в тигель и цепочку вместе с коробочкой. Лак на дереве затрещал и зашипел, Саболч закрыл дверцу тигля, вернулся за свой стол.  
\- Спасибо. – только и сказал он.  
\- Вот так взял и выкинул подарок? – удивился Мейра.  
\- Это не подарок. – Хусти вдруг заморгал. – Это взятка. Выйди, пожалуйста, Фернанду.  
\- Но почему? – тот встал, пошёл к двери, подталкиваемый венгром в спину.  
\- Иди, иди… - его голос звучал непривычно мягко. – Уйди. Мне нужно работать…  
\- Да ладно тебе, Саби, какая работа? – Мейра остановился на пороге.  
\- Нанду… - Саболч вдруг положил ладонь ему на грудь. – Уйди. Ладно? Потом поболтаем.  
И закрыл за ним дверь.

\- И? – Розина отвлёкся от ящиков с зеленью.  
\- И сунул всё в печку.  
\- Молодец. – кивнул Сандро. – Принеси-ка мне тот мешок, раз припёрся.  
\- Почему молодец то? – Мейра поставил мешок с землёй в поддон, развязал верёвку.  
\- Потому что ну его на хер с его подарками.  
\- кого?  
\- не твоё дело… Захочет, сам расскажет. – Розина сунул руки в землю.- Не приставай ты к нему, а?  
\- Да не пристаю я…  
\- Что я, не вижу что ли? Что ты привязался? Нравится так?  
\- А если да?  
\- Хер свой завяжи узелком и терпи значит. – Розина высыпал землю в ящик. – Или жди, пока он сам к тебе не придёт.  
\- А может я привык добиваться всего? – усмехнулся Мейра.  
\- А может я привык по башке топором стучать тем, кто моего друга обижает? – парировал Сандро.  
\- Ясно. – хмыкнул Нанду. – Не сердись, Розина. Я ж ничего ему плохого не сделаю.  
\- Не сделаешь, конечно. Я об этом позабочусь.  
\- Не бесись, Сандро. Давай, помогу.

Слава посмотрел на хронометр.  
\- Вот же чёрт… - буркнул он, вставая. Натянул комбинезон, застегнул, побежал в рубку.  
Роман сидел на своём месте, пил кофе из большой кружки. По всему помещению витал аромат напитка.  
\- Ты почему меня не разбудил? – Слава сел к себе, выдвинул пульт, провёл ладонью над экраном. Появилось изображение на мониторах, словно шторы открылись – перед ними раскинулось чёрное небо.  
\- Луна под нами. – показал Роман. – Ты спал так хорошо. Я подумал, ничего, если ты поспишь подольше…  
\- Подольше? Я всю свою смену проспал…  
Широков пожал плечами.  
\- Я не заметил, как время пролетело.  
Слава подошёл.  
\- Не нужно было… - мягко заметил он. – не к чему мне такие поблажки.  
Роман вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо, это в первый и последний раз.  
Слава почувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
\- Извини… - подошёл, положил ладонь на плечо. – Извини, я…  
\- В порядке всё. – Рома протянул ему кружку. – Будешь?  
В рубку ввалился сонный Кержаков.  
\- Вы что тут, вдвоём дежурили? – он зевнул. – Славка, не выпивай весь кофе… Уххх… холодно тут. – он застегнул куртку. – спать идите… Бррр… Дубак… Данко, сука, опять холодильник устроил… Валите уже. Всё в норме?  
\- Да. – одновременно ответили оба.  
\- Синхронисты, бля… - ухмыльнулся Кержаков. – Сгиньте.  
\- Теперь спать не хочу. – скривился Слава, заходя в комнату.  
\- Не спи. – усмехнулся Роман, раздеваясь. Стянул свой комбинезон, сложил вещи, сел на кровать. Слава раздевался, задумавшись о чём то.  
\- Слав… - позвал Роман. Тот обернулся.  
\- Чего?  
\- Иди сюда.  
Малафеев нахмурился.  
\- Зачем?  
\- А то не знаешь?  
Такого взгляда у Ромы он никогда не видел.  
\- Нет. – выдавил из себя.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему? – Широков встал, подошёл к нему вплотную.  
Он выше совсем чуть-чуть, а смотрит, словно сверху вниз, и глаза голодные. Синие как небо и жутко голодные.  
\- Потому что нет. – Слава моргнул – наваждение прошло. Обычные глаза. Да, синие, но печальные, никакого голода и в помине нет.  
\- А вчера?  
\- Вчера я пьяный был.  
\- Можешь и сегодня напиться.  
У Широкова скулы заполыхали. И Славе вдруг стало неимоверно стыдно, что Ромка вот так вот предлагает себя и в ответ получает отказ.  
\- Спать ложись, Ром… - он легонько подтолкнул его в плечо. – Ложись.  
Сам лёг на кровать, закутался в одеяло и отвернулся.  
Свет погас.

\- Три дня не разговариваете, а. – заметил Саша, меняя Романа. Тот только плечами пожал.  
\- Да говорить не о чем.  
\- Да ладно? Сколько слов вы друг другу сказали? Я десять насчитал.  
\- Одиннадцать. – скривился Широков. – Плохо считал.  
\- Ох, бля, точно, одиннадцать же. – Кержаков крутнулся в кресле. – Что происходит? Ты другу то сказать можешь?  
\- Не стоит об этом вообще говорить.  
\- Посрались опять чтоль? Когда успели? – удивился Саша. – Только же вот нормально всё было.  
\- Не было. – отрезал Роман. – Ладно тебе, Саш, а? не делай трагедии.  
\- Слушайте, не знал бы я вас так хорошо, я б подумал… - Кержаков замолчал. – Ох, ёб твою ж…  
\- Молчи. – пригрозил Широков. – Молчи, ясно? Мне лишние проблемы ни к чему. Сиди тут и следи за пультом. Я кофе принесу.  
\- Давай, неси… - Сашка присвистнул. – Ебааа… Ну-ка, птица, напишем-ка тебе письмо…

Роман открыл дверь в комнату и столкнулся со Славой.  
\- Извини. – буркнул Малафеев, уступил дорогу, Широков обернулся ему вслед, вздохнул..  
Слава поднялся в рубку, сел позади Сашки.  
\- Мудак ты. – вдруг сказал Кержаков.  
\- Чего?- не понял тот.  
\- Мудак, говорю ты, Славик. – Саша повернулся к нему. – Ну чего ты творишь?  
\- Ты что-то загадками стал говорить, брат… - хмыкнул Слава.  
\- Загадками, бля. Отгадками щас по башке своей получишь. – Саша нахмурился. – Значит, как услыхал про Игорька, рванул на берег наш капитан, а как от Игорька же по морде получил, тут же хвать другого?  
\- Ах вооот оно что… - протянул Малафеев. – Ясно всё, можешь не продолжать. Это наше дело.  
\- Мне с вами работать и это моё дело тоже – он мой друг!  
\- А я?  
\- И ты тоже, именно поэтому я и злюсь! – Кержаков вздохнул. – Ну что ты творишь, а? Ты зачем так с ним?  
\- Как так? Мы не маленькие, Саша! – возмутился Слава. – Секс не возбраняется, если не мешает работе, запрет сняли года два назад, если помнишь.  
\- Всё я помню. – кивнул тот. – Ты… Не стоило этого делать.  
\- Знаю я. – Слава прошёлся по рубке. – Знаю, что не стоило. Напился, идиот. Трахаться захотелось. Вспомнил слишком много.  
\- А он под хрен подвернулся?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Ты ещё хуже, чем я думал. – усмехнулся Кержаков. – А ему сейчас что делать?  
\- Что делать? Мы же блять, трахались! Не венчались! – Слава сел обратно в кресло. – Он не против был! Мне понравилось, ему понравилось, всё. Чего ты смотришь на меня так?  
\- Я вот что думаю… - протянул Саша. – Как ты с таким котелком до капитана то дослужился? Спал что ли с кем из начальства?  
\- Да иди ты, Сань. – Малафеев отвернулся. – Что тебе ещё сказать? Ромка нажаловался чтоль?  
\- Жди. Он никогда жаловаться не станет. – Саша встал, похлопал Славу по плечу. – Зря ты так. Зря.  
\- Без тебя знаю. Иди спать.

\- Что это? – Саби воззрился на Розину. Тот усмехнулся.  
\- Ты попробуй.  
Хусти понюхал содержимое стакана.  
\- Сандро, это самогон. – подытожил он.  
\- А то! – покраснел тот от удовольствия. – Настоящий! Кстати, возвращаю тебе твои пробирки и трубки. Вымыл, не ругайся.  
\- Я и не ругаюсь. – Саболч вдруг рассмеялся. – Ты где его перегонял?  
\- У нас, где уж… - тот пожал плечами. – Нико вроде не был против.  
\- Ох ты, химик, блин… - Саболч убрал пробирки в ящики. – И что теперь?  
\- ничего теперь. Пить пошли. – Розина зевнул. – Фуу, надышался я этой херни. Ты запах то почувствовал?  
\- Почувствовал. Спиртягой воняет.  
\- Ну тебя, Хусти! – обиделся Розина. – Там клубника между прочим!  
Венгр рассмеялся.  
\- Клубничная водка, чудесно.  
\- Идём. Мы вот у Кержа собираемся.  
\- Кто ещё?  
\- Да все. Если эти два уебана не уснули утрахавшись, и они будут.  
\- Ладно, я сейчас приду… - Саби выключил компьютер, снял халат, повесил его у двери и выключил свет.

Сашка, Рома и Нико уселись на кровать Сандро, сам Розина сидел на полу, с ним рядом на подушке – Хусти, сказавший, что на холодном полу сидеть не будет. Тут же Данко получил от Кержакова пендель за то, что снизил температуру до минимума. Слава, Мейра и Алекс сели на кровать Николаса, Костик и Анюков притащили пару складных стульев.  
\- Все уместились, а мне нет места. – пожаловался Данко. – Двинь задом, Луко, я сяду к тебе.  
\- Хватит вопить, сейчас разольёте… - проворчал Розина. – Ну. Вот, в общем. Половину пути мы прошли, мы уже месяц как летим. Осталось ещё немного и мы будем на базе. Не знаю, будет ли там у нас время выпить…  
\- Ой, Сандро, мы-то и не найдём время… - поддразнил Данко, а Алекс ущипнул его за бок.  
\- Ты-то точно найдёшь… – хмыкнул Анюков. – Ну, в общем, поняли тебя, дружище. Давайте-ка выпьем все за то, чтоб пройти путь быстро и без накладок.  
\- В первый раз в жизни закусываю водку клубникой… - смеялся Кержаков, чокаясь с Романом.  
\- С этой клубникой, чтоб её, такая фигня была… - Нико махнул рукой. – Должны были закупить пять ящиков салата, ну чтоб он рос и было что жрать в дороге… А этот… - Ломбертс кашлянул. – Крендель. Укурился и купил пятьдесят ящиков клубники… И вот она уже месяц как зреет и мы её с Сандро собираем.  
\- Уже и варенья наварили, и вот, перегнали половину, а она прёт и прёт. С завтрашнего дня будете клубничный суп жрать… - усмехнулся Розина. Хусти фыркнул.  
\- Вы с Нико такие хозяюшки, сил нет…  
\- Иди ты, Саби…  
\- Но-но… - Саша, погладил Николаса по плечу. – Не кричи, пей, давай, и ешь, ягодки полезные, вырастешь большим…  
\- Оставьте вы дитя в покое, жрите уже. – Костик взял пригоршню ягод с тарелки. – Эх, блин. Сразу детство вспомнил… Помнишь, Сань, как мы через забор лазили то?  
\- Пооомню… - Анюков хмыкнул, достал сигареты. – Как отец потом и мне тапком по заду и тебе… Та ягода самая сладкая была…  
\- А мы с сёстрами в поле ходили… - Данко сунул в рот ягоду. – собирали там землянику. Эххх… детство…  
\- Ууу, ностальгия то попёрла. – Кержаков поднял стакан. – Ну, за детей что ли?  
Рассмеялись.  
\- Ох, Сандро… - крякнул Константин. – Назначаем тебя главным… этим…  
\- Спиртоваром… - подсказал Роман.  
\- Во! Правильно Ромка говорит… Спиртоваром… - рассмеялся Зырянов. – Ну, парни, за дружбу! Пока мы тут в открытом космосе, у Бога на ладони, как говорится, дружба – это единственное, что у нас есть.

\- Не смотри так на него, пей. – шепнул Саша.  
\- Так я и не смотрю… - Роман улыбнулся пьяно, чмокнул Сашку мокрыми губами под ухо. – Ох, Саня, душа то поёт…  
\- Это не душа поёт… - рассмеялся Кержаков. – Это самогон в тебе поёт, дурак ты мой…  
Данко музыку свою включил, в коридор выскочил.  
\- Ну, всё, пошло поехало… - ухмыльнулся Костик. – Сейчас и мы вприсядку пустимся.  
Мейра сполз на пол к Хусти, подбирая к себе длинные ноги, приобнял его.  
\- Не замёрз, а?  
\- Не, греюсь. – тот приподнял кружку. – Ну, выпьем?  
\- На брудершафт что ли? – сощурился Фернанду. Его чёрные глаза смеялись. – Давай.  
Руки сплели, залпом по сто грамм. Хусти не успел опомниться, как Нанду поцеловал его в губы, крепко, сладко. Вроде и секунду всего поцелуй длился, а обожгло…  
\- Дурень… - рассмеялся Саби, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Придумал ещё…  
\- Так положено, хей! – шутливо возмутился португалец. – Не сердись.  
\- Не сержусь я. – Саболч подсел к нему ближе. – С тобой как возле печки. Тепло.  
\- Ну вот видишь, сколько ты приобретаешь рядом со мной. – усмехнулся Фернанду, снял с себя куртку, накинул на плечи Саболча. – Держи.  
\- А ты?  
\- А мне и так жарко.  
\- Я включил обогрев, но оно медленно работает… - виновато улыбнулся Данко, возвращаясь на кровать и почти влезая к Алексу на колени.  
\- Пойду-ка, посмотрю, как там жратва… - Нико осторожно выпростался из-под тяжёлой руки Кержакова.  
\- Не спали нам ужин… - Розина шлёпнул его по заднице. – Зови если что…  
\- Мне кажется, нам Нико и Сандро поженить нужно… - хмыкнул Анюков. – Уж больно хорошо у них всё получается вместе… Ло, помнится, макароны приготовить-то толком не мог, в кашу превращал, а сейчас…  
\- Варенье варит… - вставил Данко. Все засмеялись.  
\- Что тянуть, может, все переженимся? – подколол Сашка. – Я вот на Ромке женюсь с удовольствием… Такая красота под боком…  
\- Костик пусть на Сане женится. – кивнул Лукович, за что и получил подзатыльник.  
\- Мы женаты! – возмутились в один голос механики.  
\- Друг на друге? – подколол Хусти. Сашка чуть не свалился с кровати. Даже хмурый Славка рассмеялся.  
\- У нас жёны есть, идиоты… - усмехнулся Анюков. – мы ж не вы.  
\- Вы просто из прошлого века. Из каменного! – Данко язык показал. – Сандро, налей мне ещё.  
\- Не лопнешь?  
\- Нет. Не лопну… В меня много помещается…  
\- Мы уже знаем… - подмигнул Мейра. Лазович опять показал язык.  
\- Отвали. Вон, приставай к своей медсестре.  
\- Хей! – возмутился Хусти.  
\- Я уже пристаю… - Мейра махнул рукой. – Не обращай внимания на Данко, Саби, он завидует, что у него нет сексуального белого халатика.  
\- Чем это он сексуален то???  
\- Забей… тебе не понять… - фыркнул Алекс. – Сандро, не спи, разливай.  
\- Что, на мне женишься? – глаза у Саши и Ромки словно отражение неба в воде. Слава даже задрожал.  
\- А пойдёшь? – тот рассмеялся. – Учти, будешь второй женой…  
\- Не привыкать… - тот фыркнул, обнял Сашку за шею. – Идём в рубку? Мне проверить нужно, как мы летим…  
\- Нормально летим, не сбили же ещё… - рассмеялся Данко. – Хватит тут романтику разводить, у нас декабрь на дворе…  
\- Хорошему коту и в декабре март! – откликнулся Мейра.  
\- Уж тебе-то… точно… - Алекс пихнул его в плечо, рассмеялся.  
\- Мы сейчас, мы быстро… - Саша почти ползком слез с кровати, протащил Ромку за собой. – У, пьяяянь…  
\- Вы хоть предохраняйтесь! – крикнул им вслед Данко. – А то Хусти заебётся роды принимать…  
\- Лазович… - Саби кашлянул. – Спешу тебя огорчить, но мужчины не беременеют…  
\- Правда? – охнул тот. – Вот чёрт… Луко, что мы с тобой делать будем?  
\- У моей жены попросим, чтоб родила нам троих… - рассмеялся тот, ссаживая с колен друга. – Сядь уже, не прыгай…  
\- Жратва готова! – объявил Нико, заглядывая в комнату. – Собирайте манатки и валим туда. Там тепло сейчас и хорошо.  
\- И пахнет вкусно… - Мейра поднялся, протянул руку Саби. – Я жрать хочу, сил нет…  
\- Медсестру укуси… - посоветовал Луко, получив попутный пендель от Саби.  
\- Данко дождётся, и мы его зажарим с клубникой… - пообещал Сандро.  
\- Луко, так и напиши, меня хотят убить… - Лазович повис на спине у друга, тот тащил его с трудом.  
\- Если ты с меня сейчас не слезешь, то некому будет тебя отбивать у толпы злых голодных мужиков… - прокряхтел тот. – Всё, хары, Дань, идём уже… Слав, позови тех двух идиотов, жратва остынет.  
\- Ладно… - Слава вышел из спальни Розины и Нико, выключая свет.  
И пошлёпал в рубку.

\- Ну чего ты на него пялишься, ну чего? – Сашка гладил Рому по щеке, тот сидел в своем кресле, закрыв глаза и улыбался.  
\- Ну и ладно, смотрю, какая нахер разница, за погляд денег не берут… - пожал плечами, поймал Сашкину ладонь. – Тебе Димка пишет?  
\- Пишет… - усмехнулся. – Что тему переводишь?  
\- Не хочу о нём говорить… - открыл глаза. – Он мне снится. Представляешь?  
\- Представляю. Мне каждую ночь снится Димка. – Сашка перестал улыбаться. – Давай местами поменяемся? Иди в мою комнату жить.  
\- Нет. – покачал головой. – Не хочу.  
\- Мазохист долбанный… - Кержаков встал с колен, ткнулся губами Ромке в волосы. – Что, нравится на его спину пялиться?  
\- нравится.  
\- Подрачиваешь на него, а?  
\- Каждую ночь. – рассмеялся Роман. – Отстань. Дай проверю данные…  
\- Да на хуй их… - Саша посмотрел поверх него рассеянно, потом нагнулся и шепнул. – Ну-ка морду задери.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Того.  
Саша поцеловал его, обхватил за щёки ладонями, языком по губам, проник в его рот, сладко, вкус клубники, Ромка глаза закрыл, выдохнул коротко.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Сам такой. Понравилось?  
\- Пошёл ты… - улыбнулся.  
\- Идите ужинать.  
Саша поднял голову, Роман обернулся.  
В дверях стоял Слава и усмехался.  
\- Ужин готов. – повторил он. – Вперёд.

Дверь зашумела, отъехала в сторону, Слава обернулся. Роман привалился к косяку, криво усмехнулся.  
\- Переделываешь за мной мою работу?  
\- Ты пьян, вдруг ошибся.  
\- Не ошибся. – Широков сел в своё кресло. – А ты тоже пьян.  
\- Не настолько, чтобы…  
\- Чтобы что?  
\- Ничего… - Слава отвернулся. – Делай своё дело, если пришёл.  
\- Моя очередь дежурить… - Роман включил экран, открывая обзор.  
\- Могу посидеть вместо тебя, иди спать. Я же должен тебе…  
\- Ничего ты мне не должен… - Рома вытянул ноги.  
\- Рад, что понимаешь… - усмехнулся Малафеев. – Как у нас со связью?  
\- Сигнала нет, мы в слепой зоне. – Рома развернул трёхмерную голограмму, повертел её. – Вот это меня смущает.  
Слава встал, спустился со своего помоста, подошёл ближе.  
\- Что?  
\- Вот здесь. Во время последней диагностики не было тут никакого астероидного поля. А сейчас сканер показывает, что есть.  
\- А ошибки быть не может?  
\- Сканер не мы с тобой, Слава… - усмехнулся Роман. – Он не ошибается.  
\- Послушай… - не выдержал Малафеев. – Ром. Перестань. Хватит уже.  
\- Да что я сказал то?  
\- Прекрати вести себя так, словно я тебя обидел. – Слава развернул его кресло, заглядывая Широкову в глаза. – Я не заставлял тебя…  
\- Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым? – синие глаза Романа сверкнули ярче голограммы.  
\- Есть такое.  
\- И почему? Попробуй, задай себе этот вопрос… - Широков встал, столкнувшись со Славой грудью.  
\- Перестань… - шепнул Малафеев. – Ромка…  
Обнял его одной рукой, Широков неожиданно обмяк, расслабился, взгляд смягчился.  
\- Давай уже, иди к себе, смотри дальше, как космические корабли бороздят… - он не успел договорить, Слава поцеловал его в полуоткрытый рот. Осторожно, чуть прикасаясь губами.  
\- Это ещё зачем?  
\- Так… Просто. За красивые глаза… - улыбнулся Слава. – Давай, ругаться больше не будем?  
\- Давай.  
\- И с Сашкой не обжимайся.  
\- А это почему? – сощурился тот, руки Славе на плечи положил, за шею обнял.  
\- не нужно. У него Димка есть.  
\- Тут у всех кто-нибудь да есть… - рассмеялся, глаза под ресницами спрятал. – У тебя вон Игорь есть,а ты со мной целуешься…  
\- Нет у меня Игоря.- соврал Слава и снова поцеловал Романа.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Здорово, когда отдельная комната. – усмехнулся Мейра, садясь на пустую кровать. Хусти рассмеялся.  
\- Что, Кержаков не даёт спать?  
\- Он храпит… Бруну, конечно, тоже храпел, но этот храпит очень громко…  
\- Дам ему лекарство, храпеть перестанет. – пообещал Саболч.  
\- Я не на это намекал.  
\- А на что? – не понял Саби.  
\- Можно я к тебе перееду?  
\- Нет. – прозвучало довольно резко.  
\- А почему?  
\- А по кочану. – Саболч сел на свою кровать напротив Мейры. – Нельзя.  
\- Кто здесь спал? – Нанду похлопал по покрывалу. – Тот, кто шлёт тебе подарки?  
\- Не твоё дело. – Саболч покраснел. – Тебе пора идти, я спать хочу.  
\- Можно я побуду с тобой?  
\- Нельзя.  
\- Почему? – рассмеялся Мейра.  
\- Ты слишком много вопросов задаёшь…  
\- Я любопытный…  
\- Любопытство кошку сгубило, Мейра.  
\- А я не кошка, Хусти. – он пересел к венгру, тот отсел чуть подальше.  
\- Кто же ты?  
\- Кот. – усмехнулся Фернанду. – Ты почему меня боишься? Я же вроде тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Вы тут все мне нравитесь, вы все хорошие ребята. – Саби отвернулся. – Вы мои товарищи. И я тебя не боюсь.  
\- Тогда в чём дело?  
\- Мейра… - вздохнул Саби, обернулся, посмотрел прямо в глаза португальцу. – Если ты меня трахнешь, ты успокоишься?  
\- Кто сказал, что я хочу тебя трахнуть? – парировал тот. Хусти залился краской до ушей.  
\- Хрена ли тогда пристаёшь? – буркнул он.  
\- А что, пристают только те, кто трахнуть хочет? Грустная жизнь у тебя была, Саби…- Мейра встал, наклонился, чмокнул Хусти в голову. – Я спать. Спокойной ночи, док.  
\- Спокойной… - Саби вздохнул, ткнулся лицом в свои коленки.

\- Лунатик, чего шастаешь по коридорам? – зевнул Сашка, хлопнул Романа по спине. – Где кэп?  
\- В рубке… - то обернулся, показывая полыхающие щёки.  
\- Что это с тобой? - Кержаков пригляделся. – Ты что, болеешь? У тебя лицо как флаг СССР.  
\- Со звёздами? – рассмеялся Роман.  
\- Ага, со звёздами. В лупелках… - тот хмыкнул. – Иди, спать ложись.  
Не смог уснуть, так и лежал с закрытыми глазами.  
Слава вошёл тихо, стараясь не шуметь, в темноте разделся.  
\- Слав… - позвал Роман.  
\- Да? – кровать скрипнула.  
\- Иди сюда, а…  
Встал, прошёл эти несколько шагов, сел к Ромке, тот приподнялся, откидывая одеяло, тут же попал в тёплые руки, прижался к Славке.  
\- Повторить хочешь? – усмехнулся Малафеев.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда чего? – по голосу слышно – удивился.  
\- Спать не хочу один.  
\- Тесно же будет.  
\- Не будет.  
\- Двигайся тогда.  
Принёс свою подушку, второе одеяло, нырнул к Ромке, прижался сзади, обнял.  
\- Не толкайся только ночью, а то я упаду.  
Широков закусил губу, чтоб не засмеяться.  
\- Не буду.  
Рома уснул почти сразу. А Слава долго лежал и слушал его дыхание.  
Вот так засыпать и просыпаться вместе…  
Навалились воспоминания. Господи, когда это было? Игорь прав - в другой жизни.  
Совесть уколола.  
Небось сидит там в рубке у себя на «Пегасе», смотрит в небо, провожает взглядом одинокие звёзды… И письмо не написать – эта проклятая слепая зона, ещё несколько дней в ней торчать… Потом можно будет отправить…  
Ромка заворочался, обернулся, поднимая голову.  
\- Ты чего не спишь? – буркнул он. – У тебя сердце стучит как сумасшедшее…  
\- Да так, бывает, бессонница… - улыбнулся сам себе. Широков повернулся к нему лицом, погладил по плечу.  
\- Спи уже давай, Слав… Ложись ближе, свалишься же…  
Обнял, ладони под лопатки легли, тёплый.  
\- Что спать не даёт? – усмехнулся. – Пандорум что ли?  
\- Нет, не пандорум, слава Богу. – Слава подался вперёд, зажмурился, сжав Ромку в объятьях так, что тот охнул. – Тоска зелёная.  
Роман ничего не ответил, погладил только по спине.  
Так и гладил, пока Слава не уснул.

\- А Нико где??? – Хусти сел на его кровать, Розина сонно нахмурился.  
\- Да он к этим чокнутым пошёл… В карты играть или трахаться – не знаю… Ты чего?  
\- Поговорить хотел…  
\- А, ну давай.  
\- Я тебя разбудил, извини… - сник Саболч.  
\- Да забей ты, Саби, садись сюда… - Сандро закутался в одеяло, подвинулся, освобождая место. – Ну что там у тебя? Мейра достал? Скажи – я ему башку-то на место поставлю…  
\- Да нет… Не Мейра… - отвёл взгляд.  
\- А… этот… - кивнул. – Ясно. Не думай ты о нём, бамбино, ну что ты себе мозги пудришь? Всё, нет его, ушёл он…  
\- Да знаю я…  
\- Раз знаешь, чего тогда? – буркнул Розина. – Мало тебе было? Ещё хочешь?  
\- Не хочу. – Саболч вздохнул. – Я один совсем тут… Поговорить по душам не с кем, открыть, что у меня на сердце…  
\- А я тебе кто? – возмутился Сандро, пихнул Саби в плечо. – Не друг? Ты же знаешь, что я за тебя… Да я за тебя…  
Саби посмотрел на него.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. – кивнул, руку протянул, по плечу потрепал.  
Саболч сел ближе, потянулся, обнял его, глаза закрыл.  
\- Хорошо, что ты рядом. – прошептал. Чуть голову повернул, поцеловал в щёку, задержал губы на тёплой коже.  
\- Эх ты, tanghero… - Розина схватил его в охапку, как ребёнка. – Ну что ты вечно себе проблемы придумываешь? Я же говорил тебе тогда, не верь ему… Говорил…  
\- Говорил… - Саби шмыгнул. – Ты много чего говорил, а я, дурак, не верил…  
\- Теперь зато вот веришь… - погладил венгра по волосам. – Всё, хватит истерить из-за него, будь уж мужиком-то… Успокойся и просто не думай. Найдёшь счастье ещё своё… Вон, Мейра за тобой ходит хвостом. Неплохой он парень, надёжный хотя бы, не тот твой…  
\- А ты? – оборвал Саболч, выпуская Сандро из объятий. Тот моргнул.  
\- Что я?  
\- А ты… Тебе я не нравлюсь?  
\- Даже думать забудь. – улыбнулся Сандро – Я себе руки обрублю, если тебя трону.  
\- Рыцарь, бля. – сказал Хусти, вставая и направляясь к двери.  
\- Эй, Саби, Саби, ты чего? – не понял тот. – Ну, вот бля, опять ПМС, хер поймёшь, чего ему нужно…

\- Рожа счастливая то какая. – Кержаков, зевая, встал со своего кресла, протянул Ромке кружку. – Что, отррахал тебя твой капитан?  
\- Нет, не оттрахал… - Широков рассмеялся. – Спать иди, умник.  
\- А что? Не стоит?  
\- Стоит.  
\- Проверил?  
\- Ага, проверил. Всё на месте и всё работает.  
Сашка засмеялся.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, Ромашка, а ты не верил. Ну и как оно?  
\- Что оно? – Ромка обернулся, улыбаясь.  
\- Просыпаться то, а?  
\- Чудесно. – Широков показал другу на дверь. – Там. В коридор, налево и вниз. Спать, ясно? Здесь всё без проблем?  
\- Без. Но зону пока не покинули…  
\- Понятно. Сейчас разберусь… Приятных снов.  
Сашка что-то напевая, пошёл вниз.  
Роман развернул к себе голограмму, защёлкал клавишами. Раздались шаги, вошёл Слава.  
\- Ну, как мы летим?  
Улыбнулся.  
Широков задержал дыхание.  
\- Чего ты? Что-то случилось?  
Улыбка сменилась обеспокоенным выражением, Слава спустился вниз.  
– Проблемы?  
\- Да нет пока никаких… - усмехнулся Роман.  
\- Идиот, напугал меня… - тот шутливо пихнул Рому в плечо. – Ну, показывай карту. Где мы?  
\- Здесь. Вот граница слепой зоны, скоро выйдем из неё… Через… - Роман посмотрел на координаты. – Через час и пятнадцать минут. Разбуди всех, нас немного потрясёт, потом придётся корабль перезапускать. Позови сюда Данко, нужно обсудить с ним кое-что…  
Слава поднялся наверх, нажал на комлинк.  
\- Лазович, шустро сюда, остальные – по своим местам, если не проснулись ещё, скоро выходим в свободную зону.  
Как ни странно, но Данко прибежал через пару минут, застёгивая комбинезон и затыкая ремень в шлевки.  
\- Что у вас там такое, что я даже поссать не успел? – недовольно проворчал он, ныряя под перегородки и заглядывая Роману через плечо.  
\- Включишь стабилизаторы, выключи всю электронику, кроме той, что здесь. – сказал Роман. – Нас будет трясти, я боюсь, что не выдержит корабль. Здесь какое-то пятно, то ли газ, то ли астероид, пока не вышли - не поймём. Диагностики нет, связи нет.  
\- Ясно… - Данко провёл пальцем линию, та зажглась синим, появилась голограмма пульта. Он нажал на несколько кнопок, корабль загудел, словно застонал.  
\- Вот так моя хорошая… - пробормотал Данко. – Вот так… Готово… - он обернулся к Роману. – Идём на двух парах двигателей, увернуться то сможем, если это астероид будет?  
\- Мы выйдем в пятистах метрах от него… - Широков кивнул. – Успеем. Будешь обратно идти, разбуди Кержакова.  
\- Лдано. – Данко подмигнул. – Не разъебите нас о кусок космического камня, парни.  
\- Очень смешно… - буркнул Слава.  
\- Не нравится мне всё это. – вздохнул Роман.

Их сильно тряхнуло на границе слепой зоны, потом корабль повело в сторону, но Сашка выровнял курс, вернулся на заданную траекторию. Данко запустил все системы и вроде бы всё устаканилось.  
\- Диагностику запускаю… - Роман щёлкнул клавишами, откинулся на спинку кресла. – Через минут пять узнаем, что у нас тут…  
Вскоре механический голос компьютера доложил, что сканирование завершено.  
\- Астероид. – Роман показал вперёд, где вырастала каменная глыба. – А огромный какой…  
\- Ведь его не было здесь, ты говорил… - Кержаков нахмурился.  
\- не было. И не могу понять, как он тут появился…  
\- Как бы он тут не появился, обходим его и летим дальше. – Слава спустился к ним. – Что опять?  
\- У него необычайно сильный фон… - поморщился Широков. – Как будто бы он весь из магнитной руды.  
\- В космосе застрял огромный кусок магнита, а в Космопорте об этом не знают? – присвистнул Саша. – Отошли им диагностику, пусть проверят, что такое.  
\- Уже отослал… - Роман потёр лоб. – Не отвечают. Связь есть вроде бы, и сигнал есть, а ответить никто не может… Стоп… вот какой-то сигнал пошёл…  
\- Грузовое судно, судя по звуку. – Слава приложил ладонь к детектору. – Запросить коды.  
Ответа не последовало.  
\- Или они нас не слышат… - начал Саша. – Либо это… Вот чёрт!!!  
Он прыгнул в своё кресло. Роман среагировал моментально, толкнул Славу наверх.  
\- Быстро! – он включил селекторную на весь корабль. – Всем сесть на свои места, сейчас полетаем, парни.  
Слава похолодел, понимая, что это значит и почему так побелели костяшки на кулаках у Саши.  
\- Вот вам и веселье… - хохотнул Кержаков. – Пираты, мать их!  
Из-за астероида показался чёрный корабль.

\- Не пронесёт. – Кержаков заглушил двигатели, они медленно подплывали к подающему сигналы кораблю. – Они быстрее нас, тут корабль другого класса, плюс смотри, что там. Ускорители.  
\- Что там у нас? - Костик заглянул, глянул вперёд на экраны. – Сань! – позвал он, оборачиваясь. – Пиздец, приплыли.  
\- Ага. – откликнулся тот. – Пошёл я готовиться.  
\- Погодите ещё, они ничего не сказали. – Роман включил соединение. На экране появилось размытое изображение.  
Бородатый мужчина ухмыльнулся, показывая несколько золотых зубов.  
\- Сюрприз, а? – сказал он.  
\- Мы не торговое судно, грузовое, ничего особенного. – Слава встал перед экраном. – Везём запчасти на станцию.  
\- Ясно. – тот кивнул. – Как называется ваш корабль?  
\- Зенит. – ответил Малафеев. Тут же на экране появился другой представитель «романтиков с большой дороги».  
\- Ну что, экипаж корабля Зенит. Добро пожаловать к нам на борт… - рассмеялся он. – Откройте стыковочный шлюз, сейчас мы вас подтащим.  
\- Может пальнуть по ним и свалить? – шепнул Сашка. Роман покачал головой.  
\- не успеем. Убери двигатели, открой шлюзы. Давай.  
Он встал, отошёл к Славе.  
\- Один к ним не ходи, ясно? – шепнул ему на ухо. – Я отправил пару сигналов, авось, кто-нибудь услышит и доложит.  
\- Да я спокоен… - Слава вдруг выдохнул и расслабился. – Я знаю этого человека.

Весёлая компания, словно сошедшая со страниц книг Стивенсона, в тельняшках и комбинезонах, у многих оружие в руках.  
\- Ты только скажи, мы сразу пальнём. – буркнул Костик.  
\- Не нужно палить, я всё улажу. – Малафеев вышел вперёд. – Можете проверить наш корабль, ничего ценного у нас нет.  
\- Это уж мы не решим. – один усмехнулся. – Ща кэп наш придёт, скажет.  
Дверь в стыковочный отсек открылась, вышел невысокий крепкий мужик, в расстёгнутой безрукавке на голый торс, изрисованный татуировками.  
\- Привет, парни. – хмыкнул он.  
\- Привет, Риксен. – Слава сделал шаг вперёд. – Послушай…  
\- А что слушать то? – тот улыбнулся в тридцать три зуба. – Что везём?  
\- Ничего ценного, это детали…  
\- Марк, Уэс, проверьте. – кивнул пират, двое из его группы шмыгнули на корабль.  
\- Поцарапаете хоть одну переборку, я вас убью. – угрюмо буркнул Данко.  
\- Как бы тебя не поцарапали… - усмехнулся Риксен. – Как дела, красота моя?  
Алекс только не зарычал, как сторожевой пёс.  
\- Не скалься, Луко. Остынь. Не трону… - хмыкнул тот, вглядываясь за спины Костика и Сани. – А где?  
\- Встань за мной. – шепнул Мейра, Хусти мотнул головой, вышел из-за спин друзей, подошёл к пирату.  
\- Привет, Фер. – тихо сказал он. – Татуировок больше стало.  
\- А ты такой же. – усмехнулся Риксен, поддел подбородок Хусти пальцем. – Как дела?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- А почему подарок не надел мой?  
\- Я его выкинул.  
\- Так я и знал. – Риксен рассмеялся, порывисто обнял Саболча, прижал к себе. Отпустил, смерил взглядом толпу зенитовцев, махнул рукой. – На воздух их, парни.  
Костик с Саней напряглись, Слава побелел.  
\- Нет. – только и сказал Саболч. – Нет. Никого ты не тронешь.  
Риксен замолчал, а потом расхохотался, приобнял медика за плечи.  
\- Не могу тебе отказать, зайка. Проводите наших друзей в их апартаменты. – он подмигнул. – А мы пока потолкуем, а, Саби? Как раньше.  
\- Идём. – кивнул Саболч. Обернулся и улыбнулся Мейре, тот уже было шагнул вперёд, но Розина его остановил.  
\- Не надо. – покачал он головой. – Ты только всё испортишь.

\- Ахуеть весело. – пробормотал Данко. Его руки были сцеплены сзади с руками Алекса наручниками, сидеть на холодном мокром полу было неприятно.  
\- Ротик закрой. – бросил Саня. – Могло хуже быть. Выкинули бы за борт, прожил бы ровно столько, чтоб «мамочка» сказать. Кость, ты живой?  
\- Живой… - прокряхтел тот. – Что мне станется то.  
\- Успокойся. Тихо, всё хорошо. Не сделает Риксен ему ничего. – прошептал Розина. Мейра кивнул, сев так, чтобы Ломбертс не упирался коленями в стену.  
\- Спасибо, Нанду… - выдохнул парень. – Чёрт, у меня кажется колено разбито.  
\- Подлатаем. - Саша крякнул. – Сандро, ты б сел ровнее, меня заваливает набок.  
Роман молчал.  
\- Целый? – спросил Слава. Широков кивнул, подтягивая руки к нему. – Вот и ладно.  
\- Нужно было выйти по-другому. – выдавил Роман. – Вышили бы с другой траектории, были бы в порядке.  
\- А мы и так в порядке. – Костик выдохнул. – Ффууу. Сил нет, холодно жопе. Не ссы, Ромка. Мы и не в такие переделки попадали, да, Сань?  
\- Ага… - тот усмехнулся, передвинул зубочистку языком. – Всё будет хорошо, парни, не бойтесь.  
\- Бедняга Саби… - начал Данко и тут же заткнулся, получив от Луковича тычок в спину.  
Мейра сидел и смотрел вверх.  
\- Тут вентиляция.  
\- Думать забудь. – Анюков плюнул зубочистку, привстал. – Готов?  
\- Да. – кивнул Костик. – Раз, два…  
Они встали и поменялись местами.  
\- Вы что вытворяете? – Розина коснулся лбом колена, утирая пот.  
\- Да так. Фокус хотим показать.  
-Ты что это, Костян, деревяшкой хочешь открыть замок? – засмеялся Кержаков.  
\- А кто сказал что это деревяшка? – Саня криво усмехнулся.  
Костик поймал непослушными пальцами острую палочку, принялся ковыряться.  
\- Ты, Сань, если задену, не ори… - попросил он.  
\- Давай уже, ковыряй… - фыркнул тот, закрывая глаза и морщась.  
Мейра продолжал смотреть верх на решётку вентиляции.

\- Проходи, душа моя… - Риксен открыл дверь, шутовски поклонился.  
\- Попугая не хватает. – заметил Саби. – А так – настоящий пират.  
\- Я и так настоящий пират. – тот показал в улыбке белые зубы. – Ну, чего хмурый такой? Садись, сейчас выпьем…  
Достал бутылку из-под стола, пробка ухнула, разлил по высоким бокалам из матового стекла красное вино.  
\- Держи… - протянул один Саби. – Ты голодный?  
\- Не очень.  
\- А у меня ужин, садись, ешь…  
Сдёрнул салфетку со стола, пнул к Саболчу табурет.  
\- Когда ты успел команду набрать?  
\- Ммм, не… - Риксен махнул рукой, допил вино. – Не, не будем говорить о делах, это скучно и тебе не интересно.  
\- О чём тогда говорить будем?  
\- О любви… - осклабился пират.  
\- Фернандо... Ты же вроде мне записку прощальную прислал. – улыбнулся Саби. – Или ты передумал, как всегда?  
\- Моя кошечка, как же ты хорошо меня знаешь… - Фер протянул руку, погладил Саби по щеке. – Скучал по мне?  
\- Очень. – кивнул тот. – Ты так неожиданно уехал.  
\- Дела были, детка. – пожал тот плечами.  
\- Тебя полиция искала… - вздохнул Хусти. Тот снова пожал плечами.  
\- Говорю же, дела.  
\- Отпусти ребят. – Саболч отставил стакан в сторону, встал. – Они-то тут при чём?  
Риксен посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
\- А я их утром отпущу. – кивнул он. – Ты же останешься погостить у меня?  
Хусти побледнел.  
\- Ну чего ты испугался? – промурлыкал Фер вставая. – Разве старина Рикс обижал тебя когда-нибудь, а?  
\- Нет. Не обижал… - Хусти покачал головой. – Хорошо, я останусь. А они пусть дальше летят.  
\- Хоть на все четыре стороны! – рассмеялся Риксен, обнимая его. – Идём, познакомлю тебя с ребятами.

\- Всё, нет? – Саня выдохнул. – Ты мне только в задницу её не воткнул.  
\- Видел бы, быстрее бы было… - огрызнулся Костик. – Что, больно чтоль? Коленку укуси.  
\- Давай уже, не пизди, работай… - проворчал Анюков.  
Дверь открылась, Костик тут же спрятал иглу.  
\- Хусти! – Мейра чуть не вскочил, Ломбертс ойкнул, ударившись коленом.  
\- Тихо, тихо… - Саболч подошёл к ним, присел, посмотрел ногу Нико. – Болит?  
\- Есть немного. До свадьбы заживёт… - улыбнулся парень. – Ты как?  
\- Нормально. – кивнул Саболч. Мейра нахмурился – от Саби пахло спиртным.  
\- Сиди смирно… - Хусти потрогал колено, достал бинт из кармана, осторожно перемотал. – Сиди смирно, а то кровит.  
Выпрямился.  
\- Остальные в порядке?  
Слава кивнул.  
\- Как ты сам? ты не…  
\- Да хорошо всё. У меня блат тут. – улыбнулся кривовато. – Вас отпустят утром.  
\- Что значит нас? – вспыхнул Фернанду.  
\- То и значит. – Саболч даже не посмотрел в его сторону. – Они там ничего не тронули, сидят, пьянствуют, если всё будет в порядке, утром тихо-смирно полетите дальше.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты тут останешься? – Розина выругался.  
\- Сандро… - Саби присел, потрогал его за плечо. – Не сердись, ладно? Если утром не увидимся, удачи вам.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Хусти. – Слава фыркнул. – Мы тебя здесь не оставим.  
\- Спасибо. – усмехнулся тот, кивнул и вышел, закрыв дверь.

\- Проходи в наши апартаменты… - Риксен почти ввалился в комнату, запнувшись о какой-то предмет на пороге. – Тьфу ты, чёрт, валяется тут… - пнул в сторону. Саболч зашёл, усмехнулся.  
\- Я думал, у тебя тут картины, свечи, балдахин.  
\- Будет, всё будет, зайка моя… - пообещал Фер, садясь на кровать. – Ну. Иди ко мне.  
Протянул руки, Саби подошёл, встал меж его колен, Риксен обнял его, прижался щекой к животу, потёрся, зарылся в складки одежды.  
\- Пахнешь так… Приятно… - выдохнул он.  
\- Это формалином то и спиртом? – усмехнулся Саби.  
\- Ага… - сощурился Риксен. – Привычно. Родной запах то уже…  
\- Немудрено. Столько пить… - Саболч погладил его по щеке, запустил пальцы в короткие волосы, потянул. – Дурень ты…  
\- Твой зато дурень…  
\- Как уж мой… - Хусти прижал его голову к животу, вздохнул. – У тебя ж в каждом порту по бабе.  
\- Иногда по несколько. – проворчал Фер. – Но не значит же, что тебя я не люблю…  
\- Зря ты тогда ушёл…  
\- А то. Сейчас никто бы тебя тут силом не держал… - рассмеялся Риксен, укусил Саболча за руку. – Раздевайся давай, хватит болтать. Я по тебе соскучился.  
Саби снял куртку, расстегнул верх комбинезона. Вспоминая взгляд Мейры, улыбнулся. Вот же дурак. Ему волю дай, он сейчас побежит голыми руками этих давить… Балбес…  
\- Зайка моя, так красиво улыбается… - промурлыкал Риксен, вставая и заходя Хусти за спину. Расстегнул его ремень, он упал на пол, звякнув пряжкой, замок комбинезона поехал вниз.  
\- Давай-ка снимем это с тебя… - шепнул он, стаскивая с плеч Саболча тёмную ткань. – Помнишь, как я раньше всегда тебя раздевал?  
\- Помню… - выдохнул Саби, закрывая глаза.  
\- Детка… - Фер поцеловал его в затылок. Стащил комбинезон до колен, присел, развязал шнурки на высоких ботинках, разул Саболча. Комбинезон отлетел в сторону, футболка последовала за ним.  
\- Иди ко мне…  
Он обнял его, целуя в глаза, губы, шею.  
\- Тихо-тихо… - шепнул Саби, гладя его по голове. – Тихо, Фер… Ты чего…  
\- Проголодался… - выдохнул пират, толкая Саби к кровати. – Ложись.  
Сам разделся в минуту, лёг рядом, погладил по груди, пальцем обвёл ямку пупка, потянул к себе.  
\- У тебя кто-нибудь был после меня?  
Саби мотнул головой, улыбаясь.  
\- Врёшь… - рассмеялся Риксен.  
\- Нет, не вру.  
\- А этот долговязый черномазый? Что он на тебя так пялился? Может мне ему лупелки выколоть?  
\- Да это Мейра… - Саболч махнул рукой. – Техник наш. Ничего такого, не придумывай…  
\- Точно? - рука вплелась в волосы, потянул, запрокинул голову. – Смотри…  
\- Фернандо… - вздохнул Саболч. – Отпусти. Больно…  
Ойкнул, падая на покрывало, подмятый под себя тяжёлым телом.  
Фер стащил с него трусы, зарычал над ухом, Саби зажмурился.  
\- Опять как девственник… - Риксен лизнул его в плечо. – Сладкий мой…  
От первого толчка Саби чуть не закричал, закусил губу.  
\- Погоди… - выдавил он. – Погоди… Не так…  
\- Так. Как я захочу.  
\- Мне больно, Риксен.  
Это возымело действие, мужчина смягчился.  
\- Не могу видеть, как ты плачешь… - усмехнулся он. – Ложись на спинку, моя девочка.  
Саболч закрыл глаза.  
Розина прав – не нужно было этого делать. Не стоило оно того. И всех ночей бессонных не стоило и всех этих сожалений…  
\- Больно сделал, да? – Риксен приподнялся на локтях, погладил Саби по щеке, поцеловал в нос. – Больно?  
\- Нет, что ты, дорогой… - Хусти улыбнулся, моргая. – Иди ко мне.

\- Готово. – Костик осторожно выпростал одну руку, распрямил сведённые судорогой пальцы. – Бляяя… Сань…  
\- Нормально всё… - тот прижал исколотую руку к груди, Кержаков мотнул головой в сторону Нико.  
\- У него бинт есть, Хусти оставил.  
\- Потом. – махнул рукой Анюков. – Так. Костик, ты давай освобождай ребят, я сейчас посмотрю, что тут у нас.  
Топнул ногой, из носка ботинка появилось тонкое лезвие, вынул его осторожно, обернул носовым платком.  
\- Сука… - выругался, когда лезвие заскользило в мокрых от крови пальцах. Раскрутил один болт, снял второй, решётка вентиляции упала на пол.  
\- Ты б, Сань, мать твою, меньше бы шумел! – выругался Костик.  
\- Ты мою маму не трогай, работай, знай.  
Слава встал, потёр запястья, обернулся к Роману. Тот поднялся без его помощи, улыбнулся коротко.  
Мейра тут же заглянул в вентиляцию.  
\- Просторная. – подтянул себя вверх, забрался внутрь наполовину.  
\- Один ты не пойдёшь. – Слава подошёл к люку.  
\- У меня одного есть опыт ведения ближнего боя. – Фернанду взял протянутое Саней лезвие. – Спасибо.  
\- Ты дверь главное открой. – Костик помог подняться Николасу. – А потом уже всё как по маслу пойдёт.

Фернанду долго полз по вентиляционной трубе, мысленно представляя себе коридор, по которому их вели, просчитал, сколько шагов он уже преодолел и принялся откручивать болты у очередного люка.  
Тихо, только кто-то сопит, и Мейра догадался, что он в жилом отсеке. Тем лучше – они не запираются изнутри на замок, легко открыть.  
Успел поймать крышку люка, прежде чем та упала и разбудила всех, отложил её в сторону и осторожно спрыгнул вниз, бесшумно приземлившись.  
В кромешной темноте чуть не наткнулся на стол, успел вытянуть руку, чертыхнулся про себя. Подошёл к стене и пошёл вдоль неё, ощупывая пол под собой.  
\- Мейра.  
Фернанду вздрогнул.  
\- Это ты?  
\- Хусти? – позвал он.  
\- Стой на месте…  
Тёплое коснулось его лица, Фер выругался.  
\- Тихо… - Саби прошептал ему на ухо. – Стой так.  
Что-то зашипело, и полоса серого света выхватила бледное лицо венгра.  
\- Идём. – он потянул Мейру за собой, быстро прошёл по коридору, открыл одну из комнат.  
\- Ты же нагишом почти… - растерялся Фернанду.  
\- Молчи. – бросил тот. – По тому лазу, что ты шёл, нужно свернуть раньше и ещё пять метров. Очутитесь здесь. Это… - он провёл рукой над столом, зажглись лампочки. – Командный отсек. Данко знает, как с этим разбираться. Иди. – он толкнул Мейру. – Открой люк здесь и ползи обратно.  
\- Я без тебя не уйду. – мотнул головой португалец.  
\- Уйдёшь. Иди. – Хусти нахмурился. – Уходи.  
\- Ты сам хочешь остаться здесь?  
\- Да. – кивнул Саболч. – Иди же, Нанду… Уходи. Он проснётся, а меня нет рядом, он сразу поймёт. Пока всё тихо – уходите.  
\- Зря ты так. – бросил Мейра, открывая вентиляцию.  
\- Сам знаю. – шепнул Хусти, возвращаясь в комнату.  
\- Ты где был? – пробормотал Риксен, Саби тут же нырнул к нему под одеяло.  
\- Здесь я. В туалет ходил.  
\- А мне голоса послышались. – зевнул Фер, обнимая его. – Спи, моя куколка.

Когда Фернанду вернулся, все уже стояли возле лаза и ждали его.  
\- Готово… - Мейра махнул рукой. – Я иду первым, Данко за мной. Потом остальные.  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, чертяка. – Костик помог Данко влезть наверх. – Давайте, Луко, ты следующий.  
Они ползли медленно. По одному. Вентиляционная труба чуть потрескивала и поскрипывала под тяжестью тел.  
\- Я думал она обвалится. – шепнул Данко, прыгая за компьютеры, надел перчатки, те зажглись синим, развернул голографическое поле, нашёл корабль, открыл заглушки.  
\- Я сейчас включу первую систему. – он обернулся к Славе. – Он будет нас ждать и прогреваться. Как только попадём, включим сразу три пары двигателей. Будет трясти нещадно, но, по крайней мере, свалим отсюда.  
\- Погоди… - Роман подсел к нему. – Здесь и здесь. Покажи мне.  
\- Держи.  
\- Это программа автопилотирования. – Широков листнул изображение. – Дальше. Вот. Здесь. Меняй курс. Пусть летят к Космопорту. Этот кусок камня их прикрытие и они дрейфуют с ним. Но на нём дистанционные двигатели, которыми управляют отсюда…  
\- Такой астероид Федерация тут же заметит. – кивнул Слава.  
\- Они тоже поймут, что я изменил курс… - усмехнулся Роман. – Но, по крайней мере, мы выиграем время… Если они захотят нас преследовать.  
\- Не захотят. – Розина встал с пола. – Им нечего у нас брать. Всё что было, уже забрали.  
\- Я без него не уйду. – Мейра открыл дверь. – Идите и ждите меня там.  
\- Мейра, не ходи один. – Анюков перетянул руку платком. – Мы с Костяном с тобой пойдём.  
\- Нет, уходите к кораблю. Прогревайте двигатели. Я быстро. – Мейра обернулся. – Если через 10 минут не будем, то улетайте.  
\- Все в коридор. – скомандовал Слава. – Вы его слышали? Дорога каждая минута.

Вдоль стены по тёмному коридору, шаг за шагом под шум систем жизнеобеспечения, под пьяные выкрики вдалеке. Добрался до комнаты, царапнул по двери, тут же прижался спиной к стене, ожидая ответа.  
Долго ждать не пришлось, дверь отъехала в сторону. Саболч вышел, обнимая себя за плечи.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – побледнел он. – Я думал, что вы уже…  
\- Я за тобой. – Мейра схватил его за руку.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, как ты не понимаешь… - Саболч мотнул головой.  
\- Идём, Хусти…  
\- Я ему нужен. – Саби грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Мне ты тоже нужен. – Мейра потянул его за руку, Хусти отвёл взгляд в сторону. – Идём, иначе я не оставлю тебя и будь что будет…  
\- Идиот! – Саби толкнул его. – Иди. Ты не знаешь, что он с тобой может сделать.  
\- Мне хватило, что он сделал с тобой… - Мейра тронул плечо Хусти, провёл пальцем по синяку на светлой коже. – Не пойдёшь так, я тебя поволоку.  
\- Попробуй и я заору. – пригрозил Саболч.  
\- Ори. Прямо сейчас.  
Взгляд как приговор.  
\- Я… Оденусь. – сдался Хусти.  
\- Нет. – Мейра ухватил его выше запястья. – Побежали.  
Они миновали три поворота и уже совсем близко стыковочные шлюзы…  
\- Сюда! – крикнул Костик, махнув рукой.  
\- Быстрее… - бросил Хусти.  
Корабль уже вибрировал и поднимал мостки, Мейра запрыгнул, протянул руку Саболчу, как в обшивку корабля, шипя, вонзился снаряд бластера.  
\- А ну-ка руки то от него прочь, чернявый.  
Риксен стоял позади Саби, буквально в десяти шагах от него.  
\- Улейтайте… - шепнул Хусти. – Улетай, Фернанду. Не надо…  
\- Руку. Давай руку.  
\- Я тебе её отстрелю, красавчик… - Фер подходил ближе. – Валите отсюда, а его оставьте.  
Мейра спрыгнул с корабля, под ругань Костика.  
\- Ну, давай, стреляй. – он раскинул руки, подходя. - Я его не оставлю.  
\- Хватит!!! – Саби загородил собой высоченного португальца. – Фер, не делай этого!  
Риксен нажал на излучатель, приводя бластер в боевую готовность. И также спокойно его выключил, опустил.  
\- Уходи. – бросил он, отвернувшись. – Иди с ними.  
Саби подошёл к нему, взял за руку.  
\- Иди уже.  
Заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Ты мой самый ценный груз. – улыбнулся Риксен, погладил его по щеке. – Уходи, пока я не передумал.  
Мейра помог влезть Саби, сам запрыгнул. Обернулся в последний момент.  
Риксен стоял на пороге отсека и, вскинув руку в прощании, закрывал дверь.

Саби стоял, уткнувшись в грудь Мейры лицом.  
\- Всё хорошо. - Фернанду осторожно погладил его по спине, добавил тише. – Прости меня…  
\- Держи… - Розина снял с себя куртку, протянул Нанду. – Отведи его в комнату.  
Мейра кивнул, повёл Саби к нему, кутая в куртку.  
\- Всё будет хорошо… - повторял он. – Садись… Погоди, сейчас воды тебе налью.  
\- Я не в истерике, Нанду… - устало вздохнул Саболч. – Не нужно мне воды. Мне нужна моя одежда.  
Он встал, открыл ящики, быстро оделся, накинул халат на плечи.  
\- Вот и чудесно всё. – сказал сам себе. – Всё как было. Ничего не изменилось.  
\- Саби… - позвал Мейра.  
\- Иди к себе, Фер. - Хусти открыл ящики стола, посмотрел, всё ли цело, поднял стулья. – Идиоты, всё уронили…  
\- Саби… - португалец подошёл сзади, взял его за плечи, обнял. Хусти положил свои ладони поверх его.  
\- Спасибо тебе… - повернулся в кольце его рук, прижался к его груди. – Спасибо. Сам бы я себя не спас.  
\- Так на то я и рядом… - выдохнул тот.

\- Я думал обоссусь, когда мы по коридорам-то бежали… - смеялся Саша.  
\- Туалет работает. – бросил Роман, Слава фыркнул.  
\- Странно, что они нас не преследуют.  
\- Ничего странного… - Широков смотрел в экран, его пальцы летали по клавишам. – Жаль, что у нас не военный корабль…  
\- Жахнули бы по ним? – подмигнул Сашка, вставая.  
\- Нет, включили бы ускорители. И съебались бы отсюда поскорее.  
\- Ты испугался что ли? – Кержаков рассмеялся.  
\- Нет. Я чуть не обоссался. – отрезал Роман.  
\- Да мы тут все чуть не обоссались… - Слава положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Саш, не ходи долго.  
\- Да я пять минут… - Сашка убежал, на ходу расстёгивая комбинезон. Роман фыркнул.  
\- Ну чего ты? – Слава нагнулся к нему. – В порядке?  
\- Да. – Широков кивнул, покосился на его руку, коснулся её своей ладонью. – Я в самом деле в порядке. Но такого больше не хочу.  
\- Такого больше и не повторится. – пообещал Малафеев. – Показывай мне карту.

\- Третий день, полёт нормальный. – засмеялся Саша.  
\- Какой, нахер, нормальный, я тебя не слышу почти!  
\- Димонька, золотко моё…  
\- Саша, гандон, хватит меня так называть! Я тебе не баба!!!  
\- Господи… - прыснул Кержаков. – Дим, тебя не видно почти, но голос такой приятный, сил нет…  
\- Хватит мне тут зубы заговаривать, я своё рабочее время и рабочие каналы на тебя трачу, меня за это выгонят нахер…  
\- Больно хорошо, сядешь на транзит и прилетишь ко мне.  
\- Дождёшься же, Сашка, приеду…  
\- На хер?  
\- Что???  
\- Я в том смысле, что на хер приедешь? Ты так часто это повторяешь…  
Изображение мигнуло, Дима с силой двинул по экрану, вызывав ещё один приступ смеха у Сашки.  
\- Ты лучше диагностику пришли мне, непонятно, чем там ваш Широков занимается…  
\- Занят он… - кашлянул Саша. – Послушай… Ты подарок получил?  
\- Получил… - голос смягчился, изображение стало чётче. – Не стоило таскаться за ним…  
\- Ты ж хотел… - Кержаков приблизил лицо к экрану, чмокнул. – Ладно, пора мне, запущу тебе данные, пиши, не пропадай. Нам неделю осталось до базы…

\- Тише ты…  
\- Не могу тише…  
\- Я тебе рот заткну…  
\- Заткни… ооох…  
\- У тебя глаза сейчас… как голограмма…синие…  
\- Замолчи...  
Роман выгнулся, Слава наклонился к нему, в самые губы шепнул.  
\- Ты красивый.  
Широков зажмурился, сквозь зубы застонал, вцепился в Славкины плечи, потянул на себя.  
\- Не делай так больше…  
\- Как так?  
\- Не говори…  
Слава прихватил губами нижнюю губу Романа, поцеловал осторожно, словно боясь помять.  
\- Ром…  
\- М?  
Ромка как всегда лежит лицом к стене – то ли стесняется, то ли не хочет показывать свой румянец. Слава погладил его по спине.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чем заниматься после будешь?  
\- После?  
\- Ага…  
\- После чего?  
\- Ну, отслужишь…  
\- Я не рассчитывал после этого контракта уходить…  
\- До старости что ли будешь летать?  
\- Ну, вроде как да… а ты? – обернулся. Слава пожал плечами.  
\- А я осесть где-нибудь хотел бы. Иногда вот думаю… Надоело… Полёты, космос. Нигде так себя одиноким не чувствуешь, как здесь.  
Уловил во взгляде понимание.  
\- Иди сюда. Неподходящая тема для разговора в постели. – привлёк к себе. – Засыпай…  
\- Как в песне?  
\- Какой?  
\- Ну, про потерянный рай…  
\- Ага… - усмехнулся. – Ты и такую древность знаешь? Спи давай… как в песне…

\- Депрессия у него.  
\- Нет у него депрессии. – Мейра обстругал палочку, передал Розине. – Сердце у него болит. Жалеет, что не остался там. Давно они с ним?  
\- Давно… - Розина кивнул. – Тебя ж на место Бруну поставили, а до этого ещё вот Риксен с нами летал… годика два помотались мы… Он клинья к Саби подбивал, тот и сдался…  
\- Не сдался он. А влюбился. – усмехнулся Мейра, бросил колышки в ведро. – Пройдусь по кораблю, у меня крыша едет на одном месте сидеть.  
\- Мейра… - Сандро вздохнул. – Ты бы…  
\- Что я бы?  
\- Ты бы помог ему.  
\- Как? Татуировки на себе нарисовать? – Фернанду махнул рукой. – Извини. Пойду, что-то не по себе мне…  
Туда-сюда по кораблю круги наматывал, пока Костик на него не прикрикнул.  
\- Хватит маячить, сядь, делом займись!  
\- Не ори на него, Кость… - Саня выплюнул зубочистку. – Нам тут всем тяжко. Прилетим, легче будет…  
Ноги сами до комнаты Хусти привели…  
\- Опять ты… - Саболч отвлёкся от экрана. – А я как раз проверяю ваши данные.  
\- А я поболтать пришёл. – Мейра сел на стул позади Хусти, головой в его спину ткнулся. – Есть у тебя что-нибудь от депрессии?  
\- нет. Было бы, выпил бы сам. – рассмеялся.  
\- Ты смеешься, у тебя нет депрессии… - улыбнулся Мейра. – В первый раз за три недели смеёшься.  
\- Ну не век же мне переживать.  
\- Сильно его любишь?  
Саболч замер.  
\- Я бы не хотел с тобой это обсуждать, Нанду…  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что. Я не очень интересный собеседник, может быть…  
\- Нет. – Мейра встал со стула, присел перед Саби на корточки. – Послушай. Может, я не очень подхожу на роль… Утешителя что ли… - он взял руку Саболча в свои ладони. – Просто…  
\- Мейра. Нет. – Хусти ткнул его пальцем в кончик носа. – Уйди, Пиноккио. Мне твоя жалость вообще не нужна. И Розине скажи, если не перестанет изображать из себя клушу я крепко обижусь на вас, парни. Я не девочка, я не ребёнок. Я попереживаю и перестану. Мне просто время нужно.  
\- Хорошо… - Мейра встал, кивнул. – Много времени?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ну хоть приблизительно. Неделя? Месяц?  
\- Фернанду…  
\- Скажи.  
\- И? что тогда?  
\- Я приглашу тебя на свидание.  
Саби рассмеялся.  
\- Спасибо, что поднял мне настроение… - он показал на дверь. – А теперь вот туда.

\- Ну?  
\- Что ну?  
\- Ну как?  
\- Что как? – Широков усмехнулся.  
\- Ромка!  
\- Сашка?  
\- Да ну тебя… - Кержаков рассмеялся. – Я о Славке поболтать хотел…  
\- Поговори с ним… - пожал плечами Роман.  
\- Мудаааак… У меня секса два месяца не было, я хоть послушать хотел…  
\- Извращенец.  
\- Ну Рооом…  
\- Не буду я с тобой это обсуждать…  
\- А рожа то довооольная… - протянул Саша. – Что, крепко любит?  
\- Не любит, трахает. – хмыкнул тот.  
\- Да ладно тебе… Не переворачивай слова. Нравится?  
\- Нравится. Только он… - Роман мотнул головой. – Странные вещи стал говорить.  
\- В любви что ли признаётся?  
\- Д а нет.. Ну… Про жизнь после службы… - Широков зажал ладони меж колен.  
\- Ооо… - протянул Саша. – Ты так, брат, с обручальным кольцом со службы то уйдёшь.  
\- Да иди ты. – отмахнулся Роман.  
\- А сам-то ты об этом думал?  
\- Нет. – признался Рома.  
\- То есть вот так и мечтал, бороздить с ним небеса и трахаться в звездолётах? – Кержаков улыбнулся. – Романтик ты, Ромка.  
\- Я просто не думал, что это возможно. Не представлял… Нет, представлял, но не верил… - Роман встал, прошёлся по комнате. – Я думал, что он нашёл себе кого-то, что он не один…  
\- А он не один… - Кержаков подмигнул, хлопнул друга по плечу. – Уже. Хватит себе этими мыслями голову забивать, девица на выданье. Иди, проверь его, кофе своему мужику отнеси.  
\- Вернёмся, я всё Димке расскажу. – пригрозил Широков, выходя из комнаты.  
\- Напугал… - фыркнул тот.


	4. Chapter 4

База вырастала серой громадиной, похожая на какой-то гриб посреди космоса. Шлюзы открылись, впуская корабль в отсек, работники станции закрепили его на платформе и пустили кислород.  
\- Господи, аминь… - пробормотал Костик, крестясь и выходя с вещами. – Долетели…  
Саня последовал за ним, взвалив на плечи рюкзах.  
\- Наконец-таки… - Нико спрыгнул с корабля, не утруждая себя лестницей, подхватил брошенную ему Мейрой сумку, побежал за механиками.  
Слава спустился последним…  
\- Экипаж корабля Зенит, добро пожаловать на борт станции Северная. – объявил приятный женский голос. – Просим вас пройти карантинную зону.  
\- Идёмте. – Хусти скинул сумку на пол, ступил под купол. – Раздевайтесь, вещи оставляйте здесь, после обработки мы их получим.  
Они прошли обработку, постояли под горячим душем, высохли в раздевалке, обтираясь мягкими полотенцами.  
\- После двух месяцев в еле тёплой водичке… - пробормотал Луко. – Я сейчас усну.  
\- Не спать, бодриться! – Саня встал, достал из шкафчика со своим номером новую форму. – О, прямо по размеру.  
\- Ты что-то схуднул… - Данко потрогал бок Алекса. – Совсем ничего не осталось…  
\- Останется тут… Столько нервов… - усмехнулся Розина.  
\- Ничего, думаю, всё худшее позади… - Слава вытер лицо полотенцем, присел на скамью рядом с Сашей. – Ну что, одеваемся потихоньку?  
Они выбрались из санитарного отсека, прошли по коридору, поднялись на капитанский мостик, Слава сел за стол, приложил ладонь к детектору.  
\- Саш, Ром, займите свои места… - он кивнул Данко. – Ты тоже. Остальные, пока пронесите вещи в сортировочную, Луко, включи разгрузочный центр.  
\- Понял… - Алекс кивнул.  
\- Осмотрюсь… - бросил Мейра, нырнул в отверстие в поле, спускаясь по пожарной руре вниз.  
\- Меня подожди… - Хусти последовал за ним.  
Они вышли на нижний уровень.  
\- Здесь так тихо… - шепнул Саболч. – Страх нагоняет.  
\- Обживёмся, станет громко. – усмехнулся Мейра, услышав музыку – наверняка Николас включил. – Идём, посмотрим, какая здесь медчасть.

\- Все системы в норме… - Данко крутанулся на стуле. – Только я думал, что здесь куча народу будет… А здесь так… пусто…  
\- Нам же лучше, мы здесь хозяева… - Саша вылез из-под стола, доставая пучок проводов и подсоединяя компьютеры. – Слав, миссии получил?  
\- Получил, сейчас прогружу… - Малафеев обернулся к Роману. – Ты отослал всё, что мы получили?  
\- отослал. А подтверждения нет… - Широков нахмурился. – Как будто бы никто и не должен был принимать сигнал.  
\- Час от часу не легче… - Данко встал, подошёл к стене, прочертил несколько линий в своих световых перчатках, достал панель управления. – Ууу, да тут прошлый век, пора менять всё… Здесь работы на неделю…  
\- вот и займёшься… - Слава кивнул. – В общем, пока смотрим и обживаемся, ребята…  
\- Здесь хоть комнаты нормальные… - Сашка вытянул ноги, отодвинулся от своего пульта. – Ром, пойдёшь ко мне жить?  
Широков посмотрел на сосредоточенного Малафеева, не реагирующего на слова Сашки, и кивнул.  
\- Пойду.

\- Зачем ты это сказал? – Роман тащил свою сумку в комнату, еле поспевая за Сашей. – Специально?  
\- Да не, я думал, что он скажет, что ты с ним будешь… - проворчал Сашка. – А он тормоз.  
\- Да не сказал бы он так, с чего ты взял?  
\- Да я подумал, что у вас…  
\- Зря подумал.  
\- Рооом…  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Ну не злись на меня.  
\- Иди ты, Саш…  
Зашёл в комнату, кинул вещи, лёг на кровать, руки за голову заложил.  
\- Что, так хорошо трахается? – подколол Сашка. В него полетела маленькая подушка.  
\- Проверь. – усмехнулся Роман.  
\- Зря ты так. Проверю же.  
\- Ну, вот и обсудим.  
\- Решено. Сегодня же пойду трахаться со Славкой… А нахмурился то чего… - рассмеялся Кержаков. – Не ссы… Не нужен мне твой шлагбаум белобрысый. Захочу если трахаться – вон Нико трахну.  
\- Экстремал… - фыркнул Рома. – Как думаешь…  
\- Что?  
\- Забей… - отмахнулся тот.  
\- Ну чего?  
\- Да так, мысль пришла и ушла.  
\- Это потому что у тебя голова как решето. – Сашка уселся на свою кровать. – Дурак ты. Нашёл тоже, в кого влюбляться.  
Роман промолчал, садясь.  
\- Что, счастлив?  
Широков медленно кивнул.  
\- Прям вот так счастлив?  
\- Есть такое.  
\- Дурак ты.  
\- Повторяешься.  
\- Я ж любя. – пересел к Роману, обнял его за плечи. – Я…  
\- Жрать идёте? – Нико заглянул. – Два раза звать не буду.

\- Опять Димке пишешь? – Роман вылез из-под стола, чертыхнулся, уронив провода. – Да чтоб вас….  
\- Чем ещё заниматься то? – Сашка зевнул. – Ты тоже своему напиши.  
\- Кому?  
\- Славке.  
\- Очень смешно… - Рома снова полез под стол, открутил крышку люка, заглянул под панель, вздохнул. – Тут сгнило всё… Когда эта станция была запущена?  
\- Не уходи от темы… - Саша сполз со стула, подошёл, открутил вторую панель, принялся отматывать провода, примеряя длину. – Вы так и не разговариваете?  
\- У меня времени нет.  
\- На разговоры с ним?  
\- Угу.  
\- В этом всё дело?  
\- Саша…  
\- Я же помочь хочу.  
\- Ты уже помог, спасибо… - Роман фыркнул. – Там что-то пищит. Тебе ответ пришёл…

\- Помоги, давай… - Розина пихнул Фернанду в бок. Мейра поднялся, подхватил мешок с землёй, который итальянец кинул к его ногам.  
\- Вы что, плантацию устраиваете? – усмехнулся он.  
\- Там теплица. Что стоять добру зря? – Сандро кивнул. – Тащи вон туда, там Нико примет их.  
\- Ты пройди, посмотри, как тут…. – Ломбертс вытер лоб ладонью, измазавшись ещё больше. – Здесь вот вообще будем цветы сажать…  
Мейра присвистнул.  
\- Да тут просто лес… Это вы насажали? Когда успели?  
\- Это прошлые хозяева сажали… а они под ауксинами вымахали… - Розина кинул Мейре яблоко. – Держи. Попробуй. Если так дело пойдёт, то кислород у нас будет свой, местный…  
\- Неплохо… - Фер усмехнулся. – На случай аварии очень неплохо…  
\- Да какая тут авария… - рассмеялся Нико. – Эта станция ещё сотню лет простоит.

\- Я думал, что никогда уже не починю это старьё… - Данко дотянулся до тряпки, стянул её со стола, вытер лицо. – Луко, ты живой?  
\- Нет…- отозвался тот, выползая из-под нижних панелей. – Тут ещё работы на пару дней… Ты свои перемычки закончил пилить?  
\- Да. – тот встал, глотнул воды из бутылки. – Провода новые протянул. По-хорошему, тут, конечно, вообще все контакты бы поменять… но у нас ресурсов таких нет…  
\- Забей. Ничего не отвалится… Реактор когда проверять будем?  
\- Завтра проверим… - Данко присел рядом с ним, провёл тряпкой по грязному лбу товарища. – Ты в саже весь… Откуда взял?  
\- Да вот… горелкой прошёлся… - Алекс усмехнулся, поймал руку Лазовича, чуть сжал кисть. – Чего грустный такой?  
\- По дому скучаю… - Данко улыбнулся. – Хорошо, что ты хоть рядом…  
\- Ну-ну… Без Иво небось скучаешь…по дому он видите ли соскучился…  
\- Лукоооо! – протянул тот, закатывая глаза. – Ну что ты ревнуешь то?  
\- Кто сказал, что я ревную?  
\- Не бреши, вон какая морда стала. Стоит об Иво упомянуть…  
\- Ты перед Нико упомяни…  
\- Луко!  
\- Что «Луко» то? Я уже тридцать лет Луко…  
\- Не ревнуй…  
\- Повёлся на какого-то хорвата…  
\- Алекс!  
\- Как хвост за ним ходил…  
\- Алекс!!!  
\- Стыдоба, блин…  
\- Луко, козёл! – Данко уселся тому на спину, наклонился, укусил, тот закряхтел, пытаясь скинуть друга с себя.  
\- Сползи, бегемот!  
\- Не сползу, если ты не прекратишь постоянно вспоминать его!  
\- Это ты его вспоминаешь!  
\- Неправда!  
\- Вы тут закончили? - Роман заглянул к ним, Данко поспешно скатился с Алекса. – Ммм, ясно. Ну-ну…  
\- Закончили. – Лазович поднялся на ноги, собрал в охапку свои инструменты и вышел.  
Луко только голову почесал.

\- Запускаю. – Данко повертелся в своём кресле, дотянулся до приборной панели, выдвинул клавиатуру. Слава кивнул ему, надел наушники, связываясь с Сашкой.  
\- Всё нормально… - буркнул тот в микрофон. – Все двигатели в порядке. Ну как?  
\- Сейчас… - Данко набрал код. – Поехали.  
Станцию словно что-то подтолкнуло изнутри, она медленно совершила оборот вокруг своей оси и сдвинулась с места.  
\- Выполняем полёт по заданной траектории. – Малафеев сместил графики в сторону. – Курс – орбита Деймоса, пятнадцатый сектор. Закрепляемся там.  
\- Полгода без солнца. – вздохнул Лазович.  
\- Сходи в отсек с имитацией. – посоветовал капитан. – Там настоящее солнце. Как солярий, загореть даже можно…  
\- Теперь понятно, где Саша всё время торчит… - усмехнулся Роман.  
\- Жрать хочу… - Лазович хлопнул Широкова по плечу. – Вы идёте?  
\- Сейчас. – отозвался Слава. – Доделаем кое-что….  
Роман похолодел. «Доделаем». Значит, хочет, чтобы он задержался.  
\- Разговор есть? – он обернулся к Славе, тот кивнул.  
\- Всё в порядке, Ром?  
\- Да… - Широков побледнел, улыбнулся через силу, пряча взгляд.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно.  
\- Ты… - Слава подошёл к нему, нагнулся. – Говори, если что…  
\- Скажу.  
\- Вот и чудесно. Идём, заканчивай тут.

\- Смотри. – Сандро отступил в сторону, Хусти зашёл в теплицу, присвистнул.  
\- Боже ты мой… Что это? Райские кущи?  
Розина только покраснел от удовольствия.  
\- Это вы с Нико всё сделали? – Саболч дотронулся кончиками пальцев до колючки кактуса.  
\- Ага… Ну и Фер помогал, приплели и его… - Алессандро подтолкнул Саби в спину. – Иди вот дальше. Смотри, цветы даже…  
\- Ты такой романтик, Сандро… - рассмеялся Хусти. Тот развёл руками.  
\- Они мне напоминают о жене… Иначе совсем тут свихнусь, а так о ней думать буду…  
\- Роман наладил связь… - Хусти потрепал Сандро по плечу. – С завтрашнего дня сможешь болтать с женой…  
\- Вот вы где… - Мейра нагнал их. – Как тебе сад, м?  
\- Чудесный… - Саболч кивнул. – Так и кажется, что птицы запоют.  
\- Погоди… - Мейра достал что-то из кармана, прикрепил к одной из лиан, закинул её повыше так, что она улеглась кольцом на ветку дерева. – Слушай.  
Саболч закрыл глаза.  
Жаворонок. И малиновка.  
\- Боже… - прошептал Хусти, не веря своим ушам.  
Птица словно взмыла в небо, раздалась тихая трель, что-то зашуршало, застрекотали в траве цикады  
\- Как дома… - растерялся Саболч. – Как ты этого добился?  
\- Записал кое-что… - Мейра усмехнулся. – Тут тихо. Хочется слышать как ветер дует, как трава шелестит, как море шумит… Моря нет вообще, я скучаю по воде… Даже в комнате с имитациями нет моря….  
Саболч не нашёл, что сказать.  
\- И это ещё я романтик… - проворчал Сандро. – Идёмте уже… Обидится Нико…

\- Что на ужин?  
Данко присел на край стола. Нико покосился на него.  
\- Слезь. – подтолкнул осторожно. – Не сиди тут. Иди за стол.  
Лазович смерил его взглядом.  
\- С Иво то переписываешься?  
Ломбертс оторопел.  
\- С кем? – переспросил он.  
\- Ты слышал.  
\- С Иво? – растерялся Николас.  
Данко всё-таки слез со стола, прошёлся по просторной кухне.  
\- Как он поживает то?  
\- Не знаю… - Ломбертс отвернулся. – Мы с ним не общаемся. – и тише добавил. – Я думал, ты знаешь…  
\- Не знаю.  
Данко стало стыдно. Набросился на парня. Луко обидел.  
\- Извини… - пробормотал. Нико пожал плечами.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Я же всё понимаю.  
\- Ни хрена ты не понимаешь…  
\- Понимаю… Это только ты думаешь, что я ребёнок. А Иво.. он так не думал. – светлые глаза заблестели, Данко покраснел.  
\- И ты этим хвалишься? Его же бы посадили тогда…  
\- Ну не посадили же… - Ломбертс усмехнулся. – Да и я бы никому не сознался… А тебе… спасибо… - он улыбнулся чуть смущённо. – Что не разболтал тогда.  
\- Я хотел разболтать. Поделом бы ему было. Тебе ж шестнадцать едва стукнуло!  
\- Я знаю. Это не важно. Возраст не важен был.  
Лазович опустил голову.  
\- Данко… - Нико тронул его за плечо. – Он тебя тоже любил. Но… Не так. Как брата.  
\- Мог бы не говорить этого.  
\- Ты просто… - Ломбертс вздохнул совсем по-детски. – Я тебя тоже очень люблю…  
Серб рассмеялся, щёлкнул парнишку по кончику носа.  
\- На стол давай накрывай, мадам Крижанац.  
В спину ему полетело смятое полотенце.

\- Привет, Игорь. – Слава кашлянул, потёр переносицу, откинулся на спинку стула. – Извини. Сложно говорить. Мы… В общем, прибыли на станцию… Не без приключений… Но всё обошлось… - выдохнул. – Чёрт, я в самом деле, не знаю что говорить нужно. Я просто… вспоминаю тот момент. Это ведь было по-настоящему, да? Я должен был уже очень давно это письмо отправить. Я трус… - Малафеев встал, прошёлся по комнате, вернулся за монитор. – Извини… Честно. Готовился неделю, а сейчас просто всё из головы ушло. Я тебе что-нибудь ещё напишу.

\- Ты Широкову спать не даёшь…  
Димкино улыбающееся лицо пошло рябью, Саша шлёпнул по монитору, изображение выпрямилось.  
\- Не страшно... – отозвался со своей кровати Роман. – Я не сплю. Привет, Дим.  
\- Привет, Ром… - тот рассмеялся. – Саш, что ты там делаешь?  
\- Не важно… Вот. – Кержаков вытащил из-под футболки кожаный ремешок. – Смотри. Такой же, как у тебя.  
\- Как романтично. – фыркнул Дима. – Ты сбрендишь в космосе, я тебя предупреждал.  
\- Не сбрендю. Хватит ржать, а, Сычик!  
\- Не называй меня так!  
\- Ты постригся, зайка мой?  
\- Саша!!!  
\- Подкрасился что ли? Или выгорел?  
Роман засмеялся, накрываясь одеялом. Димкина отборная брань заполнила комнату, Кержаков только смеялся, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
\- Урод! – бесился Сычев. – Вот доберусь до тебя, что я с тобой сделаю!!!  
\- Димонька, солнышко, я жду тебя! – Сашка чмокнул экран и нажал на «отбой».  
\- Ты его доводишь… - Рома сел в кровати, Кержаков пожал плечами посмеиваясь.  
\- Нас это устраивает, такие отношения. Ругаемся, дерёмся, потом трахаемся… Ну прямо как вы со Славиком…  
\- У нас со «Славиком» нет отношений… - скривился Широков.  
\- Ром…- Саша кивнул. – Иди к нему а? и тебе хорошо, и Славке, и меня ты перестанешь доставать своей кислой рожей. Иди-иди…

\- Ты чего? – Слава выходя чуть не наткнулся на Ромку, тот отступил на шаг, румянцем залился, потупился. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Да. – кивнул.  
\- Проблемы со связью?  
\- Нет.  
\- С кораблём что-то?  
\- Нет. – Роман выдохнул.  
Слава закатил глаза.  
\- Что случилось то, Ром? Не пугай так.  
\- Я… - Широков замолчал. – Идём, а…  
Потянул его за руку, по коридору наверх, на капитанский мостик. Закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней спиной.  
\- Подойди. Пожалуйста.  
Слава сделал два шага к нему, встал вплотную, Роман закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты всегда глаза закрываешь? – шепнул прямо в губы.  
Ромка обвил его шею руками, прижался всем телом, приник. Слава ткнулся ему в плечо лбом, потянул к себе за бёдра.  
На душе кошки скребли.  
Словно совсем одни посреди космоса. Один там, далеко, прошлое, светлое, любимое… Второй тут рядом, смотрит своими голодными глазами, обнимает так, словно в последний раз.  
\- Идём… - Слава шепнул. – Идём ко мне.

\- Ну, и чего ты мрачный такой? Плохо что ли? – Сашка присел рядом с Романом, тот пожал плечами. – Ты у него был?  
\- У него…  
\- Ну и?  
\- Что «ну и»?  
\- Ну, всё же нормально, чего тебе надо то? – Кержаков подал Широкову резак.  
\- Не со мной он. – Роман хмыкнул. – Целует меня и не меня вроде.  
\- Придумываешь глупости. Не ревнуй ты его к Игорю… Прошло всё это…  
\- Да не ревную я… Просто не со мной он…  
Слава заглянул к ним.  
\- Ром, можно тебя на минутку?  
Сашка подмигнул.  
\- Иди, сам докончу.  
Широков вышел, вытирая руки.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего… - Слава вдруг взял его за плечи, привлёк к себе. – Ушёл быстро.  
\- Работа была… - отвёл взгляд.  
\- Ром… Рома…  
\- Чего?  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Поднял голову, набрал в грудь воздуху побольше.  
\- Глаза у тебя… - Слава коснулся носом его щеки. – Спасибо.  
\- За что спасибо то?  
\- За то, что ты со мной.  
\- Слава… - выдохнул.  
\- Мне идти нужно. – Малафеев отпустил его плечи. – Ты… Сегодня посидишь со мной?  
\- посижу…  
Вернулся к Сашке, тот завинчивал боковые панели, подсоединял провода к мониторам.  
\- Ну?  
\- Саш…  
\- Чего? – Кержаков обернулся. – Что с тобой? Чего бледный?  
\- Он меня убьёт… - Роман сел на стул, запрокинул голову назад. – Или я сам себя угроблю…  
\- Ой, дурак ты… - Сашка усмехнулся. – Погоди помирать. Нам жить да жить…

\- Привет, Игорь.  
Слава спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Послушай… Это сложно, вот так говорить. Я думал, не видя человека, легче ему сказать… Ты не отвечаешь… неделя уже прошла, может сообщения не доходят. Игорь… Я сам себя не понимаю… Как ты там? Вы далеко? Увидеть бы тебя разок. Напиши, чтоль? – Малафеев улыбнулся. – Ты просто скажи, просто так это было или нет? Оно ведь было?  
Сделал круг вокруг стола, сел обратно.  
\- Я в голове всё прокручиваю. То ли сам всё придумал, то ли… Четыре года молчал. Если бы… Если бы тогда не увиделись, так бы и прошло всё… И ты молчал… Я не винить тебя хочу… просто… если ты там… Не один.. Ты скажи.

\- Последняя, а места нет… - Нико протянул Сандро луковицу.  
\- Это что?  
\- Это тюльпан… - Ломбертс вздохнул. – Ни ящика нет, ни земли… может ткнуть её туда, к остальным?  
\- Оставь пока, заверни в бумагу и под кровать сунь. Или здесь, в ящике оставь… - Розина обернулся, смотря как Хусти что-то со смехом объясняет Мейре, а тот фыркает, улыбаясь.  
\- Ладно… - Нико сунул луковицу в карман. – Ты идёшь? хватит за ними подглядывать…  
\- Я не подглядываю… - Сандро отвесил парню лёгкого подзатыльника. – Идём.  
Мейра проводил взглядом Сандро, подмигнул собеседнику.  
\- Твоя дуэнья ушла…  
\- не называй его так… - Саби толкнул кулаком в бок Фернанду, тот шутливо охнул.  
\- Ну всё, перелом. Придётся тебе меня лечить.  
\- Вылечу как-нибудь.  
\- Как-нибудь?  
\- Перевяжу.  
\- Лучше поцелуй.  
\- Делать мне нечего… - Хусти отпихнул его от себя, они, смеясь, присели на ящики.  
\- Романтика. – Мейра посмотрел вверх, где листва сходилась под потолком. – Тепло здесь. Пахнет цветами и землёй… Как у меня дома…  
\- У тебя красиво, наверное… Всё цветёт? – Саболч улыбнулся.  
\- Вернёмся когда, свожу тебя к себе домой…  
\- С родителями знакомить что ли? – хусти рассмеялся, Фер подхватил его смех.  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Я уже старый, тебя не поймут.  
\- Где уж старый? Зато красивый…  
\- Ну-ну…  
\- Не веришь?  
\- Мейра…  
\- Чего ты смеёшься? Ты хорошенький. Особенно когда вот так улыбаешься.  
\- Клоун ты. Длинноносый… - Хусти потрепал его по плечу. – А я ещё при первой встречи посчитал тебя злым.  
\- Меня? Да я добрее Деда Мороза…  
\- Ага, добрее. – Саболч дёрнул его за прядь волос, вставая. – Дед Мороз-извращенец.  
\- Будешь моим маленьким… эльфом?  
\- У Деда мороза нет эльфов… - рассмеялся венгр. – Они у Санта Клауса…  
\- А кто у Деда?  
\- Снегурочка.  
\- Это кто ещё?  
\- Вроде бы внучка. Нужно у наших русских спросить. – Саби потянул Мейру за собой. – Идём.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь?  
\- Сюрприз. – Саболч подмигнул. – Идём, хватит так на меня смотреть.  
\- Я всё ещё рассчитываю на секс. – признался Мейра, плохо скрывая улыбку.  
\- Посмотрим… - хмыкнул медик. – На твоё поведение.

\- Привет, Слав…  
Малафеев выдохнул.  
\- Извини, что не отвечал… - Игорь покосился в сторону, кто-то кинул ему подушку. Он рассмеялся. – У меня всё в порядке. Мы с ребятами пролетаем мимо Марса, только вот с другой стороны, вас не видно, жаль так… Двигаем к Ганимеду… - обернулся, крикнул кому-то. – Хватит орать! Спать идите, Марк, Хонда!  
Малафеев рассмеялся вместе с ним, остановил, перемотал, просмотрел заново.  
\- На Ганимеде пробудем неделю, может, даже меньше, как закончим выгрузку… - Игорь сел ближе к экрану. – Потом будет свободное время… Хотел заглянуть… Это конечно не так скоро будет… через полгода… Но это же уже не так плохо, как год, да? А потом время быстрее пойдёт…  
Слава закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты о том случае вспоминаешь… В Космопорте? Я… - Акинфеев засмеялся. – Ну что ты несёшь? конечно, это было по-настоящему… И будет… по-настоящему…  
Приложил ладонь к экрану.  
\- Слав. Скучаю. Береги себя.  
Ролик кончился.  
Слава зажмурился, не решаясь открыть глаза.  
Прошёлся по комнате, пытаясь упорядочить мысли. Голова сразу стала тяжёлой, как свинцовый шар.  
\- Слава… - дверь открылась.  
Роман зашёл, нерешительно постоял на пороге, затем подошёл к нему.  
\- Ты в порядке? – заглянул в лицо. – Плохие новости?  
\- Нет. Напротив…. – Малафеев заулыбался. – Очень хорошие.  
Полгода. Полгода подождать.  
Посмотрел на Романа, сидящего на кровати, расстёгивающего рубашку.  
За полгода он успеет объясниться.

У него глаза серые, как небо над Питером. Серые, светлые, прозрачные. Кажется, присмотрись – увидишь в них облака. И дождь.  
Роман потянулся к Славке, поцеловал. Тот ответил на поцелуй, привлёк к себе на грудь, накинул сверху одеяло, накрывая их обоих.  
\- Ты чего не спишь?  
\- Не могу уснуть… - признался Роман. – Чувство дурацкое.  
\- Это космос. Я когда в прошлый раз на два года летал, в конце думал с ума сойду… - кивнул Слава, приподнялся на локтях. – Совсем один был. На огромной станции. Каждый в своём отсеке, бродишь в одиночестве, с фонарём в руках, ешь, пьёшь, спишь один. Иногда говоришь с ребятами по селекторной. После этого в Космопорте выбирался в центр, приходил в самое людное место и там часами сидел, сидел, слушал людей, болтал со стариками… И так месяц…  
\- Я ничего такого раньше не видел… - Роман прижался щекой к его груди, слушая биение сердца. – На Земле это проходит не так заметно… Миссия, отдых, госпиталь, миссия…  
\- Хорошо, что сейчас мы в других условиях.  
\- Да, хорошо… - Широков закрыл глаза. – Слав…  
\- Да, Ром?  
Промолчал, поднял голову, посмотрел в серые глаза, подёрнутые облаками. Своими синими, как глубокая вода, отразил дождь, льющийся с Питерского неба.  
\- Иди-ка ты сюда… - пробормотал слава, обнимая его. – Не смотри таким взглядом…  
\- Каким? – выдохнул Рома, прижимаясь к нему, целуя в щеку, в висок.  
\- Словно ты одинок, как я тогда.  
\- Я не одинок… У меня есть ты.  
Поцеловал, сполз ниже, взглядом из-под бровей опалил.  
Он ахает чуть слышно, когда Слава переворачивает его, накрывает собой. Гладит кончиками пальцев гладкий лоб, проводит по высоким гиперболам скул, целует нежно, любовника, друга, ловит ртом тихий стон.  
Входит медленно, обнимает, держит под плечи. Смотрит в глаза, не отрывая взгляда, не моргая. У него влажная кожа, волосы липнут к вискам, светлые ресницы дрожат.  
Тёмные ресницы, сиреневые тени под глазами, губы высохли, яркие губы, которые так умеют кривиться от улыбки.  
\- Слава… - выдыхает, его почти не слышно, шёпот-вздох.  
Обманщик. Трус.  
Крови тесно в венах, она шумит в голове, перед глазами туман. Тот самый туман, холодный, густой, подползает, окутывает их…  
\- Слава…  
Он поднимает голову, облизывает губы, моргает, чтобы понять, где он.  
\- Ты со мной?  
Синие глаза почти чёрные.  
Медленно кивает.  
Толчок вперёд, Роман запрокидывает голову, стонет, хрипит, горячо и больно, немного страшно.  
Они висят в неизвестности, на миллионы километров вокруг – тьма. Звёзды далеко, Солнце далеко, далеко Земля, дом далеко…  
Дом там, где ты.  
\- Я с тобой. – шепчет Слава и закрывает глаза.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Куда ты?  
Данко промолчал, отвернувшись и собирая инструменты. Прикрепил фонарь к поясу, проверил лазерный нож.  
\- Ну… - Алекс приобнял его сзади, Лазович вывернулся, выключил мониторы. - Данко, не ходи один…  
\- Да что будет то? – не выдержал тот. Луко улыбнулся.  
\- Всё равно один не ходи…  
\- Я просто посмотрю. Потом если что вызову тебя…  
\- Я пока свои манатки соберу… - кивнул Лукович.  
Данко, ворча что-то под нос, вылез из отсека, спустился на лифте вниз, переоделся.  
Внизу холоднее, здесь отопление не включается – тепла от реактора вполне достаточно.  
Данко набрал код, провёл электронным ключом, вошёл в узкий коридор.  
\- Это что за херня? – пробормотал он, выдвигая мониторы. – А батюшки…  
Нажал на наушник, подождал, пока Лукович отзовётся.  
\- Луко, иди-ка сюда… - позвал он. – У нас намечается жопа.

\- Что это?  
Они смотрели в монитор долго, сверяя данные, проверяя, как он подключен и исправна ли проводка.  
\- Ты уверен? – Лукович посмотрел на дверь дальше по коридору, ведущую в отсек ядерного управления.  
\- Выхода то нет… - Лазович кивнул.  
Открыли капсулу с формой, медленно переоделись.  
\- Ненавижу эту форму… - проворчал Данко, проверяя, нет ли зазоров под шлемом. – Готов?  
\- Готов.  
Одновременно зашли, дверь с шумом захлопнулась за ними. Включили освещение, голубой свет медленно залил все восемь отсеков, замигали лампочки, механический голос поприветствовал и сообщил об уровне излучения.  
\- Норма… - Луко сел за один из мониторов, двери меж отсеков разошлись.  
\- Включи вентиляцию. Здесь жарко.  
\- А уровень низкий… - Луко повертелся, дотянулся до второго монитора. – Даже слишком низкий, Данко.  
\- Алекс… - позвал тот. – Иди сюда, помоги.  
Они долго возились с крышкой в полу, наконец-таки отвинтили её и показался люк реактора.  
\- ненавижу свою работу… - признался Данко, нажал на нужные рычаги и люк открылся, реактор зажужжал, показывая свои панели.  
\- О Господи.  
\- Ой-ей. Ооооой-ёй…  
Они стояли и долго смотрели на реактор, на заряд, на мониторы со списком действий.  
\- Что делать будем? – тихо спросил Данко.  
\- Звать кэпа. Устраивать совет. И молиться. – выдохнул Луко.

Роман стоял радом со Славой, смотря в экран, молча, следя за окончанием диагностики системы.  
\- Вы нас напугали… - рассмеялся Малафеев. Данко и Алекс выглядели смущёнными и слегка довольными – предчувствия не оправдались и можно было дышать свободнее.  
\- Через минут пять будем знать, что с вашим реактором не так… - Роман обернулся к ним. – Смотри, Данко. Тут и тут. Заряд угасает.  
\- И? – Луко занервничал.  
\- Всего то и делов… - Широков рассмеялся. – Заменить заряд. Попросите Костю и Саню, чтобы помогли вам…  
\- Пойду, их позову… - Данко кивнул.

Санька и Костик долго материли Данко за то, что напугал, ещё дольше ходили покурить, одевались и спускались в шахту ядра заряда.  
\- Дай-ка ключ… - Саня обвязал себя тросом, закрепил страховку. – Может, один спущусь?  
\- Тяжёлый он. Вместе уж… - Костик нажал на кнопку, страховочный трос зашелестел вниз, загудела гидравлика.  
Они медленно спустились, держась за скобы в стене, отцепили страховку, принялись развинчивать болты, скрепляющие напольные панели.  
Дело оказалось нелёгким, крепления были установлены на совесть.  
\- Держи… - Саня передал Костику горелку. – Режь на хрен.  
Через полчаса кропотливой работы что-то стало получаться.  
\- Вот это сюда. Давай, поднимая….  
Саня крякнул от натуги, крышка поддалась и отошла в сторону.  
\- Бля…  
Они долго смотрели в стеклянную трубку, где слабо мерцала искра, пульсируя, словно маленькое синее сердце.  
\- Пиздец. – Костик утёр мокрый лоб. Саня сел на пол, переводя дух. – Что делать будем?  
\- Ничего… - тот закрыл глаза. – Вернёмся и расскажем… и тогда уже будем решать, сколько нам осталось….

\- Отключай… - Саня накинул куртку на плечи, кивнул Косте, тот закрыл отсеки, последовал за ним в лифт.  
\- Что делать то? – растерянно повторял Костик.  
\- Что делать, что делать! – не выдержал Саня. – Хватит уже! Заладил! Подыхать страшно чтоль? Уймись.  
\- Наташку жалко. – совсем расстроился Зырянов. – А тебе?  
\- И мне жалко… жену… и Игоря… - тот махнул рукой. – Хрен с ним. Прорвёмся, Костик. И не из такого выпутывались же…  
Приобнял друга.  
Так и доковыляли до рубки.  
Слава сидел за столом и сосредоточенно читал что-то, услышав, как дверь сдвинулась, поднял голову.  
\- Ну как? – улыбнулся он.  
\- Зови ребят. – буркнул Саня. – Зови, Славк. Может, попрощаться успеем.

\- Две недели. – Саня уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки. – Потом… всё.  
\- Как всё? – пролепетал Николас.  
\- Всё. – Костик встал, подошёл к бойлеру, налил воды в стакан. – Станция просто отключится. А с ней – всё, что в неё напичкано. Кислород, вода, тепло… Вначале отключится свет. Потом тепло. Потом вода. Не знаю, на сколько хватит кислорода.  
Они молчали, Данко смотрел на Луко, а тот только беспомощно кривил губы в улыбке.  
Слава встал со своего места.  
\- Без паники. Сейчас же доложу об этом, завтра придёт решение, мы покинем станцию. – он пожал плечами. – Они не могли оставить «Северную» без дополнительных зарядов. Наверняка, бывший экипаж об этом просто не позаботился…  
\- У меня дурацкое чувство… - признался Сашка. Роман кивнул.  
\- И у меня.

Слава кругами ходил вокруг монитора.  
Сигнал. Сигнал. Сигнал.  
Когда же придёт ответ?  
Прямой запрос.  
Тишина. Темно.  
Открыл экраны, вглядываясь в вечную тьму.  
Деймос.  
Красная корона вокруг – Марс. Никогда не видно солнца.  
Смертельный холод.  
Что-то пискнуло.  
Малафеев рванул к мониторам – темно. Сигнала нет. Ответа нет.  
\- Ничего… - шепнул он, сел за стол. – Ещё есть время.  
И дальше – смотреть в пустоту, ждать, ждать, ждать…  
\- Ну как? – Роман сел рядом, поставил кружку с кофе на стол. – Тишина?  
\- Тишина… Может быть, завтра… - Слава потёр глаза. – Ты почему не спишь?  
\- Не спится… - ткнулся лбом в Славкино плечо. – Бессонница.  
\- Опять? – закрыл глаза.  
Аромат кофе и запах Ромкиных волос…  
\- Я… Никогда… никому этого не говорил… - выдохнул Роман.  
Они соприкоснулись носами.  
\- Мне страшно…  
\- Всем страшно…  
\- А тебе?  
\- И мне… Не бойся.  
Обхватил ладонью затылок, потянул к себе, обнял крепко, по спине погладил.  
\- Всё будет хорошо…

Костик даже говорить не захотел, просто ушёл курить, захватив с собой полбутылки той самой водки, которую продолжал гнать Сандро.  
Говорить пришлось Саньке.  
\- Ну… - он выдохнул, потёр лоб, потёр глаза, обернулся к остальным. - Не смотри так на меня… - бросил он Нико, тот потупился.  
\- Саш, говори уж как есть. – Мейра подсел ближе к Саби, тот чуть ли не вжался в его плечо.  
\- В общем, нет у нас топлива. – выдавил Анюков. – И зарядов нет. И…  
Он отвернулся.  
\- Не знаю я, как мы полетим обратно.  
Сандро встал, вышел из комнаты.  
\- Весело, бля. – сказал Данко. Алекс только приобнял его.  
\- Я наверх.  
Малафеев стоял бледный, не зная, как смотреть в глаза команде.  
\- Проверю. Может, сигнал дошёл… Может что-нибудь сообщат?

Покидать станцию им запретили. Но обнадёжили – будет выслан самый быстроходный корабль, чтобы доставить им ядерный заряд и запустить станцию по новой.  
\- Успеют они? – хмыкнул Костик.  
\- Если самый быстроходный… то примерно полтора месяца пути. Быстрее чем мы… - Саня вынул сигарету. – Заряда у нас хватит… Ну… недели на две. Наверное…  
\- Можно проверить, насколько хватит… - отозвался молчавший до этого Данко. Встал, тронул Луко за плечо. – Идём, поможешь.  
Они вышли за дверь.  
\- Отключить большую часть станции. – Роман пожал плечами. – Оставить самое необходимое. Сможем продержаться.  
\- Выключить двигатели и лечь в дрейф. – кивнул Саша. – Мы далековато от Деймоса. Нас к нему не притянет.  
\- Дождёмся результатов от Лазовича, потом решать будем. – Слава выдохнул. – Сань, Костя, посмотрите на «Зените», может быть наш заряд подойдёт?  
\- Там элемент другой, но исправить попробовать можно. – кивнул Анюков. – Идём, Костян.  
\- Ты, бамбино, не переживай. – шепнул Сандро печальному Николасу. – Главное – надеяться и верить.

\- Вырубай… - Данко кивнул, Алекс один за другим принялся отключать отсеки.  
Провозились два дня – перекрывали воду, воздух, тепло, отводили всё к двум помещениям – к теплице, служившей естественным источником кислорода и к водоблоку, где были душевая и биотуалеты.  
\- Двадцать один день. – подытожил Лазович. Слава кивнул. – Это с условием, что тратить энергию мы не будем.  
\- Жрать будете сухой паёк. – бросил Николас. – Наконец-таки, от плиты отдохну.  
Саня с Костиком даже рассмеялись.  
\- Оставляем свет и тепло только в теплице. – Слава прочертил план. – Здесь растения нужно отодвинуть, запастись водой, всю еду вот сюда. Вентиляцию можно отключить, там естественное перемешение слоёв.  
\- когда заряд угаснет, теплица станет замерзать. А когда отключится свет, перестанет вырабатываться кислород… - Розина вздохнул. – Если бы мы были вне орбиты Деймоса, вышли бы из-за Марса, то солнечного света хватило бы, чтобы хотя б растения жили…  
\- Если вырубится ядро, то солнечный свет нас не спасёт… - Слава положил руку ему на плечо. – Станция просто замёрзнет.  
\- Хватит ныть. – Санька переставил первый ящик. – Давайте переделаем тут всё в наши хоромы, а потом уже глянем, что и как.

\- Это брать? – Нико перевернул ящики, высыпал из них всё в пакет.  
\- Брать, сгодится. – Сандро кивнул. – И вон ту банку тоже…  
\- Жаль клубника кончилась… - улыбнулся Ломбертс. – А водка у нас ещё осталась?  
\- Есть немного… - итальянец вдруг рассмеялся. – Что, вечеринку устроим?  
\- Ну… - тот пожал плечами. – Почему нет? Помирать, так с музыкой!  
\- Отставить такие разговоры… - Мейра подхватил ящик, поставил на тележку. – Нико… - опустил свою тяжеленную ладонь на голову парню. – А ну, не смей. Ясно? Пандорум заработать решил?  
\- Нет, господин лейтенант! – тот в шутку вытянулся по стойке «смирно».  
\- Вот и отлично, офицер! – совсем как на учениях рявкнул португалец. – На погрузку марш!  
\- Громкий какой… - из медотсека вышел Саби с ящиком. – Здесь все мои пожитки, наши лекарства и всё необходимое. Куда тащить?  
\- В теплицу… - Розина махнул рукой. –ставь там где-нибудь, Костик с Санькой там командуют.

\- Там уже холодно… - Данко потёр плечи, пытаясь согреться. – Очень холодно…  
\- Не ходи больше вниз… - Луко нахмурился. – Сядь тут, грейся. Всё отключил?  
\- Всё… - Лазович провёл пальцами по обшивке корпуса. – Смотри… Она как живая…умирает, бедная….  
\- Не умрёт… - буркнул Алекс. – Перестань. Мы все отсюда живыми выберемся…  
\- Что за нытьё? – Саня толкнул ящик, на котором сидел Данко, тот чуть не повалился на землю теплицы. – Вы сербы или как? Я думал вы бешеные, как про вас рассказывают, а тут две нюни расселись, того и гляди заревут…  
\- Да пошёл ты! – взвился Данко, затараторил быстро-быстро, непонятно, на своём.  
Если бы не вживлённые каждому под кожу возле уха чипы, они никогда бы не смогли понимать друг друга… Столько языков, столько культур… Диалекты, акценты, жаргон… миллионы слов…  
Алекс еле разнял Данко и Саньку. Хусти влетел в теплицу, раскричался о том, что сейчас нужно наоборот поддерживать дружеские отношения, а они тут устроили гладиаторские игры. Мейра смеялся до слёз, держась за живот, чуть ли не пополам согнувшись, за что потом и получил пару подзатыльников.  
\- Никому не хочется помирать! Ни мне, ни тебе, ни ему! – Саня приобнял Данко за плечи. – Ты подумай, что никогда ничего потеряно не бывает. Всегда есть шанс. Даже когда подыхаешь уже…  
\- Успокоил…  
\- Я не успокоить тебя хочу, а в тупую твою башку втолдычить! – Анюков ткнул ему пальцем в висок. – Нельзя так. Если думать по-твоему, мы все уже сдохли, живые трупы ходим… Думай о Вселенной, мать её. О бесконечности…  
Говоря это, он увёл Лазовича в сторону, усадил и продолжил тихо говорить.  
Луко хмыкнул.  
\- Никогда не думал, что Санька философ… - пробормотал Саша. – Вот так поживёшь с вами…  
\- И насмотришься всякого… Секреты, загадки личности… - кивнул Нико. – Ты случаем в балете не танцевал?  
Кержаков рассмеялся, потрепал его по спине.  
\- Смешной ты, Ник… Что у нас сегодня на пожрать?  
\- Много чего… - тот скривился. – Бутеры.  
Ели в теплице, сев ближе друг к другу.  
Сашка своими анекдотами вконец всех развеселил.  
\- Ни дать ни взять пикник. Костёр бы ещё развести…. – улыбнулся Слава.  
\- И спалить корабль на хрен. – вставил Костик. – Как Данко тогда…  
\- Я не палил корабль! – возмутился серб. – Это несчастный случай был!  
\- Ладно хоть мы успели тогда… - фыркнул Розина.  
\- Пожарные, блин… - Луко взял трёхслойный бутерброд с подноса. – Всё в пене было, неделю корабль отмывали…  
\- Удивительно… - вдруг вздохнул Нико. – Жрут такую гадость и помалкивают, чавкают ещё, добавку берут, а когда я старался, готовил…  
Все рассмеялись.

\- Заряды сюда ставь, это вот здесь… - Костик почесал затылок. – Не получится, Сань. Они по параметрам просто не подходят…  
\- А если параметры вручную изменить? – Анюков, кряхтя, передвинул ящики с зарядами с «Зенита».  
\- Мне нужна отдельная комната, спецовка и пять литров жидкого азота на случай, если начнётся реакция. – Зырянов вздохнул. – Машину для синтеза можно было бы сварганить, запустить дифракцию, свет поделить, через оранжевую провести и изменить…  
\- Ну, так чего сидишь? Делай. Чего тебе нужно?  
\- Мейру позови…  
Фернанду выслушал их, кивнул, пошёл одеваться.  
Закутавшись, как самый настоящий полярник, вышел из отсека, прошёл по коридору и попал в их «мёртвую зону», где температура упала до пятидесяти. Одежда похрустывала, глаза тут же стали сухими, пришлось закусить губу, чтобы хоть как-то увлажнить их слезами. До последней переборки он добрался, чувствуя, как немеют ступни в пятикилограммовых ботинках, кованых железом.  
Резак в непослушных руках, синее лазерное свечение, тихое шипение…  
Перегородка отвалилась, обнажая внутренности.  
Совсем как человек – сплетения проводов и кабелей – мышцы и сосуды… Светлые трубки с флуоресцентной жидкостью – проводник. Нервная система. Ведёт к главному пульту, который сейчас отключен.  
Они внутри огромной мёртвоё станции. Как внутри огромного мёртвого организма…  
Отрезал одну плату, отсоединил провода.  
Ничего страшного, всё можно вернуть на место, потом…  
Идти обратно было сложнее. Ноги словно свинцом налились, ввалившись в теплицу, Фер кинул Сане пластиковый пакет с деталями, сам сел на пол. Стянул с лица тканевую повязку, выдохнул.  
\- Морозилка… - пробормотал он.  
\- Молодцом… - Саня тронул его за плечо. – Дока позвать?  
Не стал дожидаться ответа, дошёл до конца теплицы, где Саби и Данко разливали воду по всевозможным пластиковым бутылкам.  
\- Иди туда… - Анюков подтолкнул венгра в спину, тот дошёл до дверей отсека, присел рядом с Мейрой.  
\- Эх ты… - прошептал. – Погоди.  
Вернулся с аптечкой, помог Фернанду подняться, принялся обрабатывать поражённые холодом места.  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет… - тот улыбнулся. Саболч осторожно уколол его в мышцу шеи иглой, жидкость в шприце окрасилась в розовый.  
\- Тихо… У тебя губы потрескались…  
Фер поймал его руку, поднёс к своим губам.  
\- Сейчас самое время делать то, чего не успел… - выдохнул он. Хусти наклонился, прижался щекой к его щеке. Повернул голову, поцеловал Фернанду в висок, в щеку выше ожога, в губы осторожно, почти не касаясь. Фер обхватил его затылок, потянул к себе, всего на миг замер, словно прося разрешения, и поцеловал.  
Солёный поцелуй, на который Саболч ответил…  
\- Не пожалеешь? – португалец улыбнулся искалеченными губами.  
\- Если нам помогут…  
\- Не если, Хусти… Это плохое слово… Когда.  
\- Когда нам помогут… - исправился венгр, садясь рядом и обнимая его обеими руками. – И мы выживем… Я уже больше ни о чём никогда не пожалею…  
Он сидел с ним очень долго, пока Мейра не закрыл глаза и не уснул после инъекции.

Костик по уши в масле и саже вымазался, пока пытался хоть как-нибудь заварить швы в своей адской машине, как назвал её Роман. Кольцевую конструкцию поставили в водоблоке, обставили баллонами с жидким азотом.  
\- Я так и не понял, как это работает… - Саша привинтил последнюю рамку зеркала, повертел его.  
\- Тебе и не нужно… - Саня вылез из-под барьера. – Ты же пилот, а не техник. Вот тут будет излучатель, здесь свет проходит через зеркала, расщепляется на спектр… Ты физику не учил чтоль?  
\- Нет, я её честно прогулял и папка купил мне оценку… - рассмеялся кержаков. – Сань, я в лётной школе учился, там была физика, но физика полёта и всё что связано с двигателями. Я же не оптик…  
\- Так вот, тут поделится, тут поглотитель заберёт все остальные шесть, иначе они расхреначат корабль к чёртовой матери, конденсатор перенаправит в капсулу… - Костик вытер руки. – И тогда произойдёт изменение параметров.  
\- Можно подключить здесь диагност. Он подскажет, когда параметры дойдут до нужной кондиции… - Роман прислонился к косяку плечом. – Чтобы не гадать, когда заряд поменяет вращение.  
\- Займись. – кивнул Саня. – Очень поможешь. Идём, Костик, поедим пока…  
Они захватили с собой Сашку, вышли в теплицу.  
Роман закрыл глаза, выдохнул.  
Только спокойствие. Паникой тут не помочь.  
Открыл коробку, достал все вещи, разложил на полу.  
Начал присоединять провода, припаял в нужных местах, закрепил на плате, включил. Работает.  
Привычная работа, от неё успокаиваешься.  
Руки легли ему на плечи, даже не оборачиваясь понял, кто. Только он так трогать умеет.  
\- Весь в делах, аки пчела…  
Роман рассмеялся, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Здесь готово всё, после обеда они начнут синтез.  
\- Думаешь, есть шанс? – серые глаза Славки улыбались.  
\- Нет. – Широков мотнул головой. – Ни одного. Даже самого крохотного.  
\- Но помогаешь им?  
\- Иначе никак.  
\- Ром… Всегда поражался твоей выдержке, вот кого капитаном то стоило делать… - обнял.  
\- Ничего, дослужусь ещё… - прошептал Роман. Славка сжал его в объятьях, по затылку погладил, по спине.  
Прозвучало-то как тихо, с такой безысходностью, тоской.  
\- Всё успеем. И дослужиться и звания получить… И постареть успеем…  
\- Я всё успел. – лбом в плечо Малафеева боднулся. – Всё на свете.

\- Домой теперь хочется… - Николас обернулся. – А тебе, Сандро?  
\- И мне хочется, там жена, тепло и макароны. – Розина вздохнул. – Сейчас там наверное май… Или уже июнь… хрен тут разберёшь… Летом у нас такая красота, море тёплое, тихое… Можно на лодке кататься, рыбу ловить…  
\- Вот когда вернёмся, поеду к тебе в гости… - рассмеялся Ломбертс. – Только к Иво заеду, повидаю его, а потом к тебе…  
\- А может, с ним приедешь… - кивнул Алессандро, пряча взгляд. – Поедем кататься на лодках, мама пирог приготовит с кукурузой, такая вкуснятина…  
\- Плавать, наверное, у вас хорошо… - мечтательно протянул Нико. – И солнце жаркое… Загорю… Опять весь конопатый буду… Мы же и не в таких передрягах были, да?  
\- Вот-вот… - Сандро, проходя мимо, потрепал парнишку по плечу. – Главное хотеть и верить, а остальное – дело времени… За нами самый быстрый корабль отправили… Они-то точно успеют…  
Мейра медленно поднялся с ящиков, на которых спал, пересел под одно из деревьев, закрыл глаза.  
Птицы щебечут. Розина и Ломбертс тихо переговариваются, смеются. Словно и не происходит ничего.  
Дом так далеко, за миллионы километров, через орбиты планет, через космическую пыль, через атмосферу. К Земле, вот он край, там где Европа кончается и начинается безбрежная Атлантика… Встать на мокрые камни, скользкие от водорослей, качнуться и удержать равновесие, посмотреть на линию горизонта… Крикни - и море подхватит твой голос, и чайки тебе ответят. Сделать ещё шаг и кинуться в холодную бурлящую пучину, очутиться меж небом и водой…  
\- Фер… Не засыпай… - Хусти потрогал его лоб. – У тебя бред.  
\- Пусть этот бред не кончается. Я вижу дом. И море. И тебя. – Мейра открыл глаза. – У меня космическая лихорадка?  
\- Не существует космической лихорадки… - Хусти рассмеялся. – У тебя переохлаждение. И стресс. У нас у всех стресс. Но мы все держимся.  
\- Потому что мы команда?  
\- Да, мы – команда… - Саболч сделал ему ещё один укол. – Это поможет. Только ты не спи.  
\- Ты посиди со мной, я не усну… - взял его за руку, слышно по голосу, что улыбается – бинты скрывают лицо.  
\- Я сниму их завтра… - Хусти погладил его по плечу. – Они тебе совсем не идут…  
\- Ну вот… - шутливо расстроился тот. – А я только начал за тобой ухаживать…  
Рассмеялись.  
\- Мы как Адам и Ева. – Мейра фыркнул, Хусти закатил глаза.  
\- Ева была женщиной, дурень. Иначе человечества не существовало бы.  
\- У тебя длинные волосы, Саби.  
\- Это что, намёк на мою женственность?  
\- Ой, не могу ржать, морде больно, а то сейчас бы живот надорвал… - хмыкнул португалец. – Какой же ты у меня, а… Хватит смеяться, мне больно, а ты…  
\- Смотри… - Саби достал из кармана статуэтку кота. – Держи его. Я сейчас вернусь.  
\- Ну вот, у нас и кот уже есть… - совсем тихо рассмеялся Нанду, кашлянул. – Начало положено…  
Когда Хусти вернулся с чашкой горячего кофе, Мейра спал, держа в ладонях янтарного кота.

\- Мы протянем дней пять, когда отключатся все системы… - Слава отвернулся, Сашка сел в кресло, опустил голову.  
\- А корабль как?  
\- Они его выслали. В лучшем случае, мы будем 21 день мертвы, когда они прибудут… - Малафеев усмехнулся.  
\- Невесело как-то... – Кержаков нахмурился. – Слав… Ты погоди… Костик там что-то паял, авось, и получится…  
Слава хотел было передать ему Ромкины слова, но замолчал, когда Широков заглянул в рубку. Обмотанный шарфом почти до глаз, выдохнул пар, закрыл за собой плотно дверь.  
\- Всё? – спросил он. – Всё отправил?  
\- Отправил. Можно вырубать связь. – кивнул Малафеев. – Тебя подождать?  
\- Подождите. – Роман сел за компьютеры, стащил перчатки, принялся закрывать систему. Экраны один за другим гасли, моргнув на прощанье…  
Сашка зажмурился, когда погас последний и комната погрузилась в полумрак. Единственная галогеновая свеча мерцала в углу голубоватым светом.  
\- Всё. – Роман встал, подошёл к стене, отодвинул панель и дёрнул на себя рычаг. Системы кондиционирования отключились, всё затихло, слышно было только как свеча потрескивала.  
\- Уходим. – Саша подтолкнул Ромку в спину.  
Они отключили всю станцию, двигатели, системы, оставили только те, что в теплице и водоблоке, рассчитывая, что воздуха хватит на более долгое время.  
\- Иди вперёд, догоним. – Ромка надвинул капюшон своего спецкостюма, Саша кивнул, Слава остановился.  
\- Чего ты? – он нахмурился. – Что-то забыл?  
\- Мы диагностику не проверили. Идём… - потянул его за собой. – Быстрее идём, бежать в этих сапогах можешь?  
Им пришлось преодолеть лестницу наверх, в помещение над теплицей, где температура ещё не успела опуститься ниже отметки -20, ослабили шарфы, привыкая к лёгкой затуманенности.  
\- Что-то оборвало… - Слава поднял провода, вернул их в боковую стенную панель. – Что-нибудь тут работает?  
\- Работает. Тут другая ветка и её нужно отключать вручную… - Роман открыл дверь. – Заходи.  
Было похоже, что они попали в запасной медотсек, всюду стеклянные двери, завешанные занавесями.  
\- Как для карантина…. – буркнул Слава.  
\- Почти… - Роман вдруг быстро пошёл вперёд. – Иди сюда!  
Его голос звучал радостно для их состояния, поэтому Слава припустил за ним бегом. Они дошли до главного компьютера, где Рома принялся возиться и тут же все занавеси поползли в стороны, открывая отсеки за стеклянными дверями.  
\- Смотри… - Роман стоял, широко распахнув свои глаза. – Это же…  
Слава сделал шаг вперёд и почувствовал, как сердце начинает биться быстрее.

\- Вода отключилась.  
Данко потер лоб грязными пальцами, оставив на нём разводы. Словно раскраска боевая.  
Лукович хмыкнул, достал платок, протянул ему. Тот фыркнул.  
\- Где грязно?  
\- Дай…  
Послюнявил салфетку, вытер ему лоб.  
\- Вот так лучше. Ты как свинья измазался… Пятачка не хватает…  
\- Хорошо, что воды набрали. Должно хватить надолго… - Хусти присел рядом с ними, протянул каждому по прозрачной капсуле. – Витамины. Чтоб не сдохнуть.  
\- Как мило… - рассмеялся Данко, проглотил таблетку, запил водой из фляжки. – А чтоб помыться у нас воды не будет?  
\- Нет. – покачал головой Луко. – Будем ходить, покрывшись коркой.  
\- Здоровее будем… - Саня подтянулся на перекладине, впаянной над дверью, как на турнике. – раньше вон, говорят, меньше мылись, меньше и болели…  
\- Бред какой… - Саби закатил глаза. – Меньше мылись - болели чумой.  
\- У нас тут крыс нет… - Нико сложил консервные банки в ящик, плотно закрыл плёнкой. – чумой мы точно не заболеем.  
Из водоблока вышел Костик, потянул Саньку за собой.  
\- Нет. – покачал головой. – Две недели. Это время синтеза. Две недели, Сань…  
\- Может, компьютеры ошиблись?  
\- Неа… - Зырянов отвернулся. – Пойду я… Посижу там… У тебя ручка есть?  
\- Завещание что ли собрался писать? – разозлился Анюков.  
\- Письмо… - Костик потупился. – Жене и Лёвке. И ты б написал…  
\- Иди на хрен. – Саня плюнул в сторону, попал ровно в мусорное ведро. – Я не сдамся. И ты не сдашься, понял? – с силой сжал его плечо. – Не смей.

Слава стоял перед открытой дверью в отсек и молчал.  
\- Не могу поверить… - прошептал он.  
Стянул свой шарф ниже, глотнул холодного спёртого воздуха. Роман стоял рядом, закрывая и открывая глаза, дыша ртом, как обычно, когда волновался.  
\- Не радуйся… Рано… - выдавил из себя. – Погоди, проверить нужно…  
Проверил, выдохнул почти весь воздух из себя, пока лёгкие не стало ломить.  
\- Идём… - Слава схватил его за рукав, потянул к себе, обнял порывисто. – Ромка, Ромка… Шанс же…  
\- Да погоди ты… - слабо пытался выбраться из его объятий Роман. – Пока Костя не проверит, нельзя радоваться…  
Поцелова крепко в сухие губы, шарф обратно ему на нос надвинул. Глаза серые совсем, смеются.  
\- Идём. – опять тянет к выходу. – Идём и Саньку с Костиком приведём сюда…

\- Погоди… - Роман остановился перед дверью в теплицу. – Не говори пока. Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо…  
Вошли, снимая с себя защитные костюмы, Сашка уже сидел с остальными, посмеиваясь.  
\- Вы там себе романтику устроили что ли? – подколол.  
\- Ну… - только и кивнул Роман, Кержаков дальше шутить не стал, остановленный нахмуренными бровями Славки.  
Ужинали. Костик совсем сдал, сидел молча, уткнувшись в свою кружку с едой, Саня безуспешно пытался втянуть его в разговор.  
Было уже совсем поздно, когда они решили лечь спать, расстилали спальники на земле, сооружали постели, поближе друг к другу. Закончив, снова сели кружком, доедая холодный ужин.  
\- Разговор есть… - Роман вздохнул, Славка кашлянул. – Лучше ты говори…  
\- В общем… - Малафеев отложил ложку. – Мы были в дополнительном отсеке… Во втором блоке управления.  
\- А он тут есть? – удивился Данко. – Почему я не видел его на внутренней схеме?  
\- Потому что его и нет на внутренней схеме. – Роман пожал плечами. – Не знаю, почему его нет там, недочёт. Но он есть на схеме отключения питания. Когда отключал систему, там появилось сообщение, я запросил план и увидел, где это. Прямо над нами… - он ткнул пальцем в потолок. – Тут и люк есть, можно пробраться туда.  
\- Пиздато. – буркнул Лукович. – И это нам поможет?  
\- Не перебивай. – одёрнул его Нико. – Дальше то что?  
\- Так вот… - Слава выдержал паузу. – Мы нашли кое-что очень интересное. И нам потребуется твоя помощь, Костик.  
Тот поднял голову, словно не веря, что обратились к нему.  
\- Моя? – переспросил он.  
\- Да. – Слава кивнул. – Ты же занимался системами жизнеобеспечения на земле, да? Гиро-камерами, крио-камерами?  
\- Было дело… - Зырянов кивнул.  
\- Там… модули сна. Они подходят под гиперсон. – Роман потёр переносицу. – Не посчитал, сколько их там, но у каждой свой энергоблок. Мы могли бы… переждать в них какое-то время, пока не прибудет спасательный отряд.  
У ребят заблестели глаза.  
\- Хорошо. – Костя кивнул. – Завтра проверим. Сегодня уж…спать пора.  
Ложились спать, сербы тихо переговаривались, Нико рассмеялся, когда Розина что-то сказал ему, Мейра подшутил над Саби, тот только проворчал что-то, но улыбнулся лукаво.  
Настроение всё равно улучшилось.  
\- Если не получится… - Роман выдохнул, пряча лицо в одеяле. – Это будет…  
\- Получится… - Славка потянул его ближе, в спину ему упирался лопатками Кержаков. – Ближе ко мне ложитесь, холодно же…  
Сашка сразу уснул – перенервничал, пока с Анюковым ругался, а Ромка долго лежал, открыв глаза.  
\- Ну что ты, что ты? – шепнул Слава, гладя его по затылку, по отросшим волосам. – Спи, засыпай…  
Поцеловал осторожно в висок, одной ладонью Широкову под футболку залез, поглаживая поясницу.  
Роман зажмурился, прижался теснее, обвивая шею Славы руками.  
\- Спокойной ночи…

\- Вот здесь и здесь… - Костик шмыгнул, потянул шарф вниз. – Дышать нечем.  
\- Нужно Данко сказать, пусть немного пустит сюда… - Рома выдохнул, дышать, в самом деле, было нечем.  
\- Подсоединяй… - Костя кинул Широкову провода. – Включи. Мигает?  
\- Нет…  
\- Чёрт… - Зырянов потёр переносицу. – Контакты сдохли что ли? Там воздуху пустят нам?  
\- Сейчас проверю… - Роман вышел, боясь сделать хоть глоток закристаллизовавшегося кислорода. Нырнул в теплицу, закашлялся.  
\- Тихо-тихо... Сдурел? – Лукович поддержал его. – Что там?  
\- Скажи Данко, пусть пустит кислорода, сил нет, Костик там задохнётся.  
\- Не могу… - Данко вытер лоб рукавом. – Система лежит, как я вам пущу кислорода? Возьми баллон, пусть дышит. Аккуратнее только там. Одна искра и будем завтракать с нашими предками.  
\- Тьфу тебя. – Алекс фыркнул. – Почему ты всегда несёшь такую дурь?  
\- Держи. – Мейра помог Роману закинуть на плечо баллон с кислородом. – Не помочь там вам?  
\- Нет, втроём справимся.  
Снова в морозилку. Закрыл за собой люк, осторожно примостил баллон возле Кости, тот обернулся, кивнул, дохнул через маску, обжигая горло.  
\- Тьфу… - кашлянул. – Вот штырит то от него… Сань, ты живой?  
\- Живой… - тот вылез из-под капсулы модуля, багровый. – Бля, чуть провода не сожрал… Дай дохну.  
Возились больше трёх часов, подходя к маске по очереди, скручивали провода непослушными озябшими пальцами, пока те не начинали кровить, спускались в теплицу и отогревались там, затем снова наверх.  
Славка смотрел на бинты в пятнах крови на Ромкиных пальцах и хмурился…  
\- Готов первый. – Костик выполз, оставляя на полу свои кровавые отпечатки. – врубай.  
Все лампочки разом зажглись, Саня довольно крякнул, хмыкнул.  
\- Ну что, покурим, братишки?  
Курили в водоблоке, где вентиляция ещё работала, переодевались и грелись, ужинали с остальными, торопливо глотая холодную тушеную говядину из банок.  
\- Опять наверх? – Слава сел к Роману.  
\- Да. Один модуль готов. – тот понизил голос до шёпота. – Слав, на всех не хватит.  
\- ну, значит, кто-нибудь останется. – пожал тот плечами и Широков похолодел.  
В глазах Славки не было страха или сожаления, только решимость.  
\- Ешь. И скажи Хусти, чтоб перевязал тебе руки… - Малафеев сжал его плечо, поднялся. – И попробуй отдохнуть хоть с полчаса…

Один за другим они собирали модули, подключали блоки питания, включали и радовались каждому новому успеху.  
\- Готово, Сань, выползи уже… - Костик зажмурился, смаргивая пот, струившийся по лбу и попадавший в глаза. Тот, поднимаясь, ухватился за плечо Романа, присел на крышку модуля.  
\- Тьфу, мать их… Нахера было разбирать…  
\- У них у каждого свой блок питания, хватит на месяц. – Роман выдохнул. – Как раз, чтобы дождаться подмоги…  
\- Ага, дождаться… - Костик закрутил вентиль баллона, потащил его к люку. – Подсоби, Сашок… Пока они долетят, станция превратится в огромный холодильник…  
\- Здесь регуляторы температуры… - возразил Роман.  
\- Которые отключатся, когда температура достигнет -200… - усмехнулся Анюков. – А это весьмаааа вероятно.  
Широков замолчал.  
\- Тогда… - он запнулся. – Нужно поговорить с ребятами.  
\- Готово… - Костя спрыгнул в теплицу, передал баллон Мейре. – На, держи, погоди, вот так…  
Помогли Ромке и Сашке.  
\- Сюда все трое. – Хусти не растерял командного тона. – Перчатки снимайте.  
\- Щиплет… - улыбнулся Саня. – Как тогда прям… Помнишь, Саби?  
\- Помню… - венгр слабо улыбнулся. – Лучше бы не вспоминать, конечно…  
\- Да ладно, хорошего же больше было…  
\- О чём это вы там? – Нико подсел к ним, помогая Костику снимать бинты с рук.  
\- Да вот… Вспоминаем… - Костя фыркнул. – Как Саня Гарика подобрал…  
\- Кого подобрал? – Кержаков стащил с Ромки защитный костюм, Слава подхватил озябшего Широкова.  
\- Да Гарика… - Саня рассмеялся. – Это в Космопорте было, годиков пять назад… Мы как раз только летать стали вместе все… Я, Костян, эти вот двое из ларца, Саболч, Славка тогда пилотом был… Ну и остановились в Космопорте, гуляли. Я пошёл шататься по городу…  
\- На жопу себе искать приключений… - вставил Костик.  
\- Иди ты… - добродушно отмахнулся Саня. - Ну и слышу, кричит кто-то… Думал, баба орёт, прибегаю, а там пятеро парней пацана бьют… А орёт один из нападавших – они пацана лазерным резаком пырнуть хотели, а он схватил резак да развернул его… Ну, я подумал, что пятеро на одного – нечестно, да и помог…  
\- И руки себе спалил. – закончил Саби. – Тем же резаком.  
\- Я мальчишку вытаскивал, они ему ноги колючей проволокой связали… иначе бы он без ног остался… - Анюков хмыкнул. – А перчаток то не было, пришлось так резать…  
\- И Игорёк то на себе Саню и дотащил… - рассмеялся Лукович. – Мы уже не знали, где искать его, смотрим, плетётся дохлятинка какая-то, тащит нашего Санька на себе…  
\- Битый небитого везёт… - кивнул Данко, улыбнулся. – Ну, у него ни паспорта, ни чипа в шее, ни денег… Бродяжка какой-то… Взяли с собой на корабль…  
\- Потом он нам пригодился… - Саня кивнул Хусти, присел на перевёрнутый ящик. – И я его с собой домой взял, к родителям… Документы оформили, чип вшили. Всё путём.  
\- А до этого полгода Саня ему свою кровать отдавал, чтобы спать… - Луко прыснул со смеху. – А сам в кладовке спал.  
\- Не в кладовке, а на кухне… - буркнул Анюков.  
\- Ивица ржал над ними постоянно, подкалывал, что они парочка… - Данко приобнял Луковича. – Помнишь?  
\- Помню… - тот кивнул. – Весело было…  
\- Ну вот, сейчас я опять перебинтованный… - Саня фыркнул. – Зато будет, что рассказать Гарику по приезду… Ладно, давайте пожрём что ли? Потом смотреть будем, как там у нас с нашими колыбельками.

\- Одиннадцать капсул… - Саня разложил на земле карту. – Смотрите, вот план…  
\- Жаль, что голограмму сейчас уже не вытянешь… - вздохнул Нико.  
\- По больному не бей… - буркнул Данко. – Ладно, хер с ним, смотрите, вот здесь и здесь замыкатели. Можно закрыть блок изнутри. Нас одиннадцать и капсул тоже. Все ложимся в них и спим до приезда гостей. Они сами же могут стыковку совершить.  
\- Могут. – кивнул Костя. – Они могут тут хоть фокстрот станцевать, но уже на наших костях.  
\- То есть? – нахмурился Розина. – Вроде бы нашли же решение проблемы?  
\- Нашли. – Анюков вздохнул. – Но и новую проблему нашли.  
\- Через пару недель отключится всё к чёртовой матери… - Роман отвел взгляд. – Мы будем в модулях сна, но при понижении температуры модуль сбросит свои настройки. И мы можем проснуться тотчас же, или задохнуться в капсулах.  
\- Мило. – усмехнулся Саби. – И?  
\- Есть выход. – Костик перевернул карту. – Вот тут как раз и находится дополнительная панель управления. Если развернуть станцию и вывести её с орбиты Деймоса, можно выйти из-за Марса. Мы сейчас двигаемся вместе со спутником и хер знает, когда сможем увидеть Солнце…  
\- Ты предлагаешь зонтики распустить? – Мейра покачал головой. – Так их здесь нет.  
\- Они есть только на одном боку станции. – возразил Лукович. – Но для того чтобы они заработали нужен сход с орбиты Деймоса, потом сход на орбиту Марса и распределение скорости так, чтобы не притянуться к планете и не въебаться об неё всеми нашими тушками…  
\- И не факт, что энергии хватит на поддержание стабильной температуры в отсеке и на двигатели, которые сейчас выключены. – подытожил Анюков.  
\- Нихрена не понимаю. – Саша вскочил. – Что делать то? Вы можете объяснить?  
\- Один из нас должен остаться и вручную направить станцию. – Роман невесело улыбнулся.  
\- И это буду я. – Слава встал.

\- Вам бы спать всем лечь по-хорошему… - Саби подтолкнул Романа в спину. – Особенно тебе, Костя. После твоего кислородного бума…  
\- Ничо, док, отосплюсь в капсуле… - хмыкнул тот, потрепал Саболча по плечу.  
Сандро о чём-то тихо говорил с Нико, сербы сидели на ящике спиной к спине, изредка перебрасывались фразами.  
\- Нет. – Слава мотнул головой, отвернулся от Романа. – Я останусь, я капитан. Не ты, ясно?  
\- Славка… Да погоди ты… - схватил за руку, потянул, заставил смотреть себе в глаза. – Ты будешь нужен команде. Ты офицер третьего уровня. Прекрати…  
\- Роман… - с нажимом выдавил Малафеев. – Не нужно.  
\- Слава….  
Синие глаза как небо. Как флаг Федерации. Как гладь озера, в котором купался будучи мальчишкой и сбегая от бабки, дремавшей в старом кресле… Как ленточки в волосах той девчушки, которую тайком поцеловал на первой своей дискотеке…  
\- Рома…  
Соприкоснулись лбами.  
\- Ну чего ты меня хоронишь то? – улыбнулся.  
Глаза серые-серые. Как тучи над Питером. Как сталь. Как дождь, бесконечный осенний ночной ливень…  
\- Я же… - глотнул горький комок, застрявший у самого горла. – Ну я же…  
\- Я же… - передразнил его Слава, снова улыбнулся. – Ром… Хорош думать о плохом. Вот сейчас то хотя бы можешь о хорошем думать? Всё будет в порядке. Я дождусь корабль, запустим станцию… А там и ты проснёшься… И я тебя встречу…  
Слёзы вскипели в уголках глаз.  
\- Не сметь реветь, офицер Широков… - шепнул Слава. – Ты же не девка, в конце то концов.  
\- Дурак… - Роман попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Славик…  
Саша. Одёрнул Малафеева за рукав.  
\- Иди-ка сюда… - брови нахмурены. – Потом помилуетесь… Разговор будет.

\- Сдурел? – Слава побледнел. – Что ещё за заявления?  
\- Ты ни хрена не пилот. Ты и раньше-то хреновым пилотом был! – ухмыльнулся Кержаков. – Ну, прости, что есть, то есть…  
Его глаза блестели, словно он наелся тех самых грибов, которые заботливо предлагали в барах Космопорта. И глюков нахватаешься, и сияние в глазах приобретёшь, и на утро будешь как зомби.  
\- Саша, я твой командир, ты не имеешь права… - Малафеев не договорил.  
\- Имею. – Саша потупился. – Имею, я пилот. Прочитай ещё раз устав, Славка. Это ты сейчас должен оставаться с командой, а я… - он вдохнул поглубже. – Я выведу станцию с орбиты, я распущу зонтики, я дождусь помощи. Ясно?  
Замолчали. Говорить было нечего.  
\- Сашка, я…  
\- Да не, не надо… - Кержаков вдруг обнял его, и Слава только сейчас понял, что лучший друг ниже его чуть ли не на голову. – Ты того… Береги команду… И… - глаза улыбнулись. – Ромку береги. Он дурной, но… Вроде прикипел к тебе…  
\- Саша, я…  
\- Молчи и слушай. Это на всякий случай. Я-то знаю, что мы ещё погуляем и на уши поставим половину Галактики… - Сашка шутливо ткнул Славу в плечо. – Будь со всеми мягче, Слав. Не дури. Игорю мозги не пудри. И синеглазому нашему тоже. Не потеряй, ладно, это же… - он вздохнул. – Любовь, мать её. И вот ещё что… - совсем погрустнел, глаза потухли. – Димке. Передай.  
\- Передам.  
Словно кто-то за внутренности схватил и потянул вниз, сердце в пропасть ухнуло, когда Сашка пошёл к остальным, взобрался на ящик и засмеялся.  
\- Ну что, ребятки, бухнём напоследок?

\- Я первое, что хочу увидеть, когда глаза открою, это твою рожу, понял?  
Данко сидел напротив Алекса, держа его за руки. Тот усмехнулся, притянул его к себе за затылок, в висок поцеловал.  
\- Понял.  
\- Не смейся.  
\- Не смеюсь я…  
\- Если что… Жене привет… - Данко закрыл глаза. Луко обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
\- Сам и скажешь, когда вернёмся.  
\- А если не вернёмся?  
\- Вернёмся.  
\- Ты что, прорицатель чтоль? – Лазович поцеловал друга в лоб. – Не думал я, что вот так…  
\- Тихо ты, хватит. – Луко растрепал его отросшие волосы. – Опять у тебя морда грязная…  
Достал платок, принялся оттирать масляное пятно со лба.  
\- Вот так… - погладил по щеке. – Уже лучше…  
\- Не забудь.  
\- Не забуду. Моя рожа. Сразу как проснёмся…  
Рассмеялись.  
\- Идём.  
Одновременно встали, пошли к люку, открытому, чтобы помещение модулей согрелось.  
\- После вас… - Луко шутливо поклонился.

\- Не хочу думать, что курю в последний раз.  
Саня посмотрел на свою сигарету, усмехнулся.  
\- А ты и не думай.  
Костя выдохнул дым, перемешанный с паром.  
\- Ну, написал письмо то? – Анюков протянул пачку, взяли по второй сигарете.  
\- Написал.  
\- И я написал.  
\- Родителям? Гарику?  
\- И ему тоже.  
Замолчали.  
\- Почему ты всем говоришь, что женат? – Костя усмехнулся.  
\- Что, самый момент спросить?  
\- Ну, вроде как да…  
\- Чтоб лишнего не спрашивали. Проблемы с этим?  
\- Да нет, так просто спросил. – Костя улыбнулся, - Мне всё равно, пока мы друзья. Идём уже, Хусти зовёт.

\- Ненавижу гиперсон…  
\- Перестань… - Хусти улыбнулся. – Это не так уж и страшно…  
\- Знаю. Но я ненавижу гиперсон… - Фернанду закрыл глаза. Саболч закатал его рукав, проверил давление, сделал инъекцию. – Что это? Витамины?  
\- Успокоительное... - венгр улыбнулся. - Ты нервничаешь. Сердечный ритм убыстрен. Уснёшь быстрее.  
\- Тебе совсем не страшно?  
\- Страшно. – Хусти поднял на него взгляд. – Это как в самом жутком кошмаре в детстве. Проснусь – а никого рядом нет. Или пустота вокруг. Или какой-нибудь монстр… чего ты улыбаешься?  
\- Единственный монстр рядом с тобой – это я….  
Улыбка у португальца непривычно печальная.  
\- Ну, какой же ты монстр, Фер… - Хусти обнял его, прижался к его груди. – Никакой ты не монстр… Пообещай мне кое-что.  
\- Всё, что захочешь.  
\- Отвезёшь меня на свой край земли?  
Мейра взял его ладонь в свои, поцеловал искалеченными морозом губами.

\- Ты молишься? – Розина подсел к Николасу. Тот кивнул, не открывая глаз, прижал сложенные вместе ладони к губам.  
\- Господь, пастырь мой… - зашептал быстро. – Я ни в чём не буду нуждаться…  
Сандро откинулся назад, упираясь спиной в ствол дерева.  
Он не молился, он видел свой дом, зелёное поле, засеянное клевером, белые стены, дощатый пол, натёртый воском, на котором играют в догонялки солнечные зайчики…  
\- Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях…  
Небо светлое, в небе облака, плывут быстро, подгоняемые ветром…  
Жена вышла из дома, смеётся, приложив ладонь к глазам, щурится…  
\- Водит меня к водам тихим…  
В её руках букет полевых цветов. Белые ромашки, синие мышиные гиацинты… Букет большой, она прижимает его к груди… На ней светлое платье, ветер подхватывает его подол и она хохочет, приседая, прикрывая загорелые коленки.  
\- Укрепляет душу мою…  
Она улыбается и зовёт его домой, туда, где пахнет свежим хлебом и апельсинами…  
В её волосах пух одуванчиков, она ставит цветы в вазу и оборачивается…  
\- Так, благость и милость да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей…  
Сандро открыл глаза. Николас стоял спиной к нему, прямой, как деревце, с опущенной головой.  
\- Аминь. – шепнул Розина, поднимаясь.

\- Ну что, ромашка, прощаться то будем? Или так оставим?  
Сашкины глаза искрятся. Сашкины глаза смеются. Сашкины глаза почти плачут.  
\- Не называй меня так.  
Выдавил из себя улыбку, всплеснул руками, обнял Кержакова за плечи.  
\- Что ты творишь?  
\- Ваши задницы спасаю… - Саша фыркнул. – И свою тоже. Типа герой.  
\- Саша… - Роман присел на землю. – Саш… Что, если…  
\- Не бывает никаких «если», Ромка… Не бывает…  
Синие глаза смеялись.  
\- Ну чего ты скис то, ромашка? Ну чего ты? – потрепал по плечу, сел рядом. – Чего, страшно стало? В первый раз в жизни?  
\- Не в первый… Но я не умереть боюсь. – Широков ткнулся лбом в плечо другу. – Я боюсь потерять всё то, что нашёл…  
\- Много нашёл?  
\- Очень много…  
Улыбнулись друг другу.  
\- Ну, вы чего?  
Слава. Обнял обоих, Сашку звонко в щеку поцеловал.  
\- Не буду прощаться. Нечего слюни тут разводить… - Саша поднялся. – Пойду-ка лучше, спрошу у Данко, что там и как обстоит.  
Молча. Обнялись. Крепко-крепко. Зажмурились оба.  
\- Красивый… - Слава погладил Романа по щеке, большим пальцем обвёл сухие губы.  
\- Что тебе снилось в последнем гиперсне?  
\- Дом… - Малафеев улыбнулся. – Дом… А тебе?  
\- Ты.  
\- Тогда пусть в этом тоже я приснюсь.  
Приобнял за плечи одной рукой.  
\- Пора… - Хусти выглянул из водоблока. – Поднимайтесь наверх.

\- Первая стадия гиперсна, - Хусти поднял пластиковую трубку с иглой на конце. – Это нужно вставить в вену на сгибе локтя.  
Раздевались, ёжась от холода.  
\- Сейчас согреешься… - шепнул Алекс. Данко кивнул.  
Садились в капсулы, словно в люльки, Хусти подходил к каждому, поправлял иглу, открывал клапаны, включал системы.  
\- Спокойной ночи… - шепнул он Мейре. Тот еле улыбнулся, кивнул. Саболч не удержался, наклонился, поцеловал его.  
\- Сладких снов.  
Сербы до последнего за руки держались. Только когда лекарство стало действовать, они разжали пальцы и легли под стеклянные крышки.  
Саша подошёл к Саболчу, помог ему, последним присел возле Славы.  
\- Передаю полномочия командованием станцией. – Малафеев приложил ладонь к виску.  
\- Полномочия принял!  
Предельно серьёзны. Это не шутка, это долг.  
\- Буду вас ждать, ребята.  
Саша отошёл от капсул. Плексигласовые крышки с шипением закрылись, одна за другой… Под ними засыпали люди…  
Двери отсеков закрылись, затянулись тканью. Откроются они только тогда, когда прибудет помощь.  
До этого Александру придётся быть совсем одному в целом мире.


	6. Chapter 6

Дневник Александра Кержакова.

День второй.  
8:05  
В общем… у меня тут камера. Славка сказал, что нужно вести журнал, как все капитаны делают. Писать нет возможности, пальцы ломит от холода, поэтому буду говорить. У меня батареек на неделю, может больше.  
Прошло два дня, как команда погрузилась в гиперсон.  
Я включил двигатели, перераспределил снова энергию, Костик подсчитал… Офицер техник Зырянов подсчитал… Чёрт… да ну, на хрен, всё равно. Костян подсчитал, что этого должно хватить. Мы двигаемся в час по чайной ложке. Это тянется бесконечно.  
Что говорят в таких случаях? Я не знаю.

9:13  
Я здесь совсем один. Не знаю, что говорить.

День третий.  
12:15  
Задолбался ходить туда-сюда, из рубки в теплицу. Темно, берегу энергию, поэтому пользуюсь свечками галогеновыми. Смотрел в анабио-отсек. Они спят. Николас даже рот открыл. Мне страшно, что им не хватит кислорода.

14:47  
Мне нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь. Ебаный Робинзон Крузо. В углу шуршит что-то. Блядь, никогда не думал, что буду бояться темноты.

18:02  
Мам, пап, это Саша... чёрт. Нет.

День четвёртый.  
18:10  
Ну, я вот тут… В открытом космосе. Мы застряли тут маленько… Кажись, надолго… Ну, вобщем, если вам это передадут… вы… Мам, только не плачь, ладно? Я вас люблю. Чёрт, ну что говорят то в таких случаях?

19:59  
Мы вроде бы идём с орбиты. Тяжко. Ползём. Хочу спать.

22:08  
Кажется, Костик таки просчитался… Энергии нам на неделю не хватит. Энергоблоки модулей протянут месяц… Может, меньше. К тому времени станция замёрзнет, и мы вместе с ней.

23:22  
Хусти, если мы не увидимся, то спирт из твоей сумки забрал я.

День пятый.  
6:01  
Холодно… отклонение от орбиты уже 45 градусов. Я тут на хрен замёрзну. Слушай, Дим. Чёрт, нет. Не так. Извини…

12:04  
Сигарету выкурил. В водоблоке уже не тянет нихрена, вентиляции нет. Вернусь домой – нажрусь.

18:40  
Говорить нечего. Ничего не происходит. Мы замерзаем. Выжрал литр кофе. Что ещё сказать нужно? Это же типа дневник, да? Страшно. Темно и жутко. Я трус.

22:17  
Открыл дверь отсеков, сижу с ребятами. Спят все. Так хоть ощущение, что кто-то рядом.  
Эй, Земля…  
Как вы там?  
Дима.  
Всё ж иначе могло быть…  
Блядь. Не то. Не обижайся, что я матом. Поговорить не с кем, скучаю тут. Сейчас бы даже с Тимкой поболтал.  
В общем вы того, родственники. Не переживайте.  
Ладно, потом ещё что-нибудь запишу.

День шестой.  
5:28  
Часа через три выходим с орбиты Деймоса. Отклонение от орбиты 35 градусов. Холодно, сил нет. Градусник…ебучий… показывает +10. По мне так -20.  
Меня трясёт. Жру лекарство от пандорума.  
На базе кто-то есть. Здесь кто-то ходит…

16:01  
Сделал из одеял и ящиков палатку в теплице.  
Свет с перебоями. Включаю только как Сандро сказал – чтобы не задохнуться.  
Поставил щиты на экраны. Если выползем с орбиты вовремя – согреемся…

18:05  
На хрен…

21:19  
У меня галлюцинации. Сделал себе инъекцию глютинола.

День седьмой.  
6:11  
Идём ровно. Энергия на исходе. Датчик показывает, что немного осталось. Выключил свет в теплице, теперь и тут холодина. Бля, жаль, что валенки Костюхины на Зените остались.

12:09  
Я не написал завещания.  
Ладно, Бог с ним.  
Мам, пап, Миш. Я вас люблю.  
Дышать почти нечем. Кислород… Двигатели подыхают, нет вентиляции.  
Градусник показывает -25 в околомодульном помещении.  
Похоже… Ну, в общем… Не успеет никто…  
Дим… чёрт… Как же холодно то.  
Димка. Я много чего не сказал. А сейчас, вроде время как уже, да…  
Спасибо тебе… Что ждал.

18:09  
Сход с орбиты завершён…двигаемся по внешнему вектору… Я не могу проверить приборы – не могу подняться. Мне кажется, что я вижу Марс даже через экраны…  
К завтрашнему дню выйдем на его траекторию…  
Дожить бы…

День восьмой.  
3:13  
Время… тянется по-другому…видел…Cолнце…корону…яркое…в теплице всё покрыто инеем…бедолага Сандро…все цветы, деревья…всё подохло… домой хочу… я не знаю какой день тут… галлюцинации… пандорум…лекарство… надеюсь, что сдохну раньше, чем попробую себя убить… снится…бред… что кто-то пришёл… на помощь…  
Голоса…слышу….  
Домой….

День девятый.  
15:10  
Я…лейтенант…космической….федерации… Кержаков Александр… кодовый номер…KN11ZNSPB… пилот грузового корабля… носителя…класса РП1.. Зенит… Долг… перед федерацией и товарищами…исполнил.  
Я люблю тебя…  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

\- Саш. Сашка… Ну, Саша… Проснись… Ты выспался уже… Хватит, открывай глаза… Не ворчи…  
\- Где…я….  
Ослепило светом. От этого голова словно взорвалась миллионами искр, закололо в висках.  
\- Свет…  
\- Сейчас… Приглушу. Так лучше?  
\- Дим? Ты?  
В темноте его светлые волосы как перья птицы – взъерошенный, лохматый. Его Димка.  
\- Я, Саша…  
\- Иди ко мне…  
Обнять хотел, а руки не слушаются, не поднять, ни шевельнуть ими. Димка сам сел рядом, нагнулся, лоб ко лбу, от него пахнет чем-то сладким, родным. Принюхался – хлебом.  
\- Жрёшь, падла…  
\- Жру. – синие глаза смеются. – Голодный?  
\- Сволочь…  
То ли в глазах двоиться стало, то ли потемнело, моргнул. По вискам горячее потекло.  
\- Дим… Я…  
\- Ну тихо, тихо… - шепчет еле слышно, целует в лоб, в кончик носа шутливо. – Господи, оброс то как. Борода, как у Деда Мороза…  
\- Снегурочка…  
\- В лоб, Саша…  
\- Больного человека…в лоб… падла…  
Сил на смех нет, перед глазами всё вертится, по вискам непереставая слёзы скатываются.  
\- Парни…  
\- Спят пока. В порядке они, постепенно проснутся…  
\- Я думал… всё… думал, что… - вдохнул, подумал попутно, как это здорово – дышать.  
\- Ну чего ты, чего? Лежи…  
\- Слышал твой голос… Думал, глюки… - закрыл глаза.  
\- Не вставай… Только не спи…  
\- Не буду… Я на всю жизнь вперёд выспался, Димка…

Первым Славка очнулся, как и полагается капитану.  
Увидел над собой мерцающие огоньки и улыбнулся. Приложил ладонь к внутреннему замку, крышка шипя съехала вниз, впуская прохладный воздух.  
Живые.  
Сел, морщась от боли в руке, нащупал иглу, медленно её вытащил, прижал пальцем прокол, зажмурился, привыкая к полумраку.  
Задрожал – холодно, кожа тут же покрылась мурашками…  
Все капсулы стоят целёхонькие…  
Сел на корточки рядом с соседней, отёр ладонью стекло, улыбнулся. Сколько времени прошло? Забыл на таймер посмотреть…  
Нажал на пару кнопок, замигали лампочки, снова шипение и крышка медленно ползёт вниз, выпускает клубы тёплого пара.  
Распахнул глаза, заморгал, застонал тихо от боли. Зубы сжал, втягивая воздух через нос.  
\- Поднимайся… - Слава помог ему сесть, за спину поддержал, иглу на автомате вынул, пальцы к ранке. – Пульс. – шепнул.  
\- Живые… - словно озвучил его мысли Роман, потянулся вперёд, одной рукой его за шею обвил, к щеке щекой прижался.  
Выбрался из капсулы, споткнулся, присел на длинную скамью у стены. Выдохнул…  
Кожа постепенно привыкла к прохладе, оба потянулись за одеждой.  
\- Кровь у тебя… - Роман достал из аптечки повязку. – Дай руку…  
Рукав закатал, быстро перетянул, покрытие повязки вступило в реакцию с кровью, тихо шикнуло, образов защитную корку.  
\- Ромка… - позвал Малафеев, тот поднял голову, встретился с ним взглядом, слабо улыбнулся.  
Рассмеялись.  
\- Будим остальных…

Лазович первым делом не заговорил, не иглу стал вытаскивать, а через борт капсулы к соседней потянулся.  
\- Тут я, тут… - выдавил из себя Алекс, садясь и потирая виски пальцами.  
Вслепую нащупал руку Луковича, сжал, Данко рассмеялся, глотая слёзы радости.  
Хусти быстрее всех со своей иглой расправился, и из гиперсна вышел безболезненнее, открыл крышку капсулы Нанду и выдохнул, похоже, только тогда, когда тот поднялся, опираясь на плечо Славки.  
\- Ненавижу гиперсон… - простонал португалец.  
Саня и Костик без слов, хмурясь, вылезли из своих «колыбелек», как они их называли, тут же уселись на лавку, вытягивая ноги и зажмурившись.  
\- Сиамские близнецы… - усмехнулся Розина.  
Николас первым делом на колени сел около капсулы, положил на неё руки, зашептал…  
Сандро приобнял его осторожно, в руку что-то сунул.  
\- Что это? – заморгал Ломбертс.  
\- А ты посмотри…  
Луковичка, та самая, последняя. Проросла, выстрелив зелёным конусом…  
Плачущего Николаса всей командой успокаивали.

Сашка еле-еле с кровати поднялся, до душевой дополз, там полчаса на полу сидел, отдышаться пытаясь, потом также на полу душ принимал… Одевался ещё медленнее, но зато после часового отдыха почувствовал себя сильнее. Настолько, что даже спустился вниз, в поисках Димки.  
Запутался в коридорах и попал в посадочный шлюз.  
Двое ребят в комбинезонах и респираторах стояли на подъёмнике и что-то выводили на борту тёмно-бордового быстроходного корабля.  
\- Привет! – крикнул Сашка, подходя. Они обернулись, стянули респираторы и капюшоны, вниз спустились, кинув баллончики с краской в ящик.  
\- Привет… - заулыбались.  
Один худосочный, лямки комбинезона еле держатся на острых плечах, второй покрепче, хмурый, волосы топорщатся.  
\- Я Элдер, а этот доходяга – Раул… - фыркнул, пожимая Сашкину ладонь. Тот, второй, ткнул товарища в спину, возмущённо хмурясь. – Уже бегаешь?  
\- Надоело лежать… - кивнул Кержаков. - Я – Саша. Это вы нарисовали?  
Запрокинул голову, разглядывая узор из сплетённых драконов на обшивке.  
\- Ага, нас попросили… - улыбнулся Раул, закатывая рукава, обнажая кожу рук, сплошь покрытую татуировками.  
\- Саня!  
Кто-то налетел, словно вихрь, обняли с двух сторон, Сашка даже охнул.  
\- Алан, Санёк! Да отпустите вы его…  
Высоченный Шаронов, казавшийся ещё выше из-за своих астронавтских сапог, стоял поодаль, посмеиваясь. Совсем молоденькие парнишки, пилоты «Рубина», смутившись, отпустили Сашку.  
\- Выросли то как, черти… - фыркнул Кержаков, садясь на ящики. Алан толкнул его в плечо, легонько совсем, в шутку.  
\- Не черти мы, а драконы, вот как эти из Португалии.  
Раул и Элдер рассмеялись, Шаронов только усмехнулся.  
\- В отсеки марш, драконы, тоже мне…  
\- А Бруну то с вами? – Сашка обернулся к португальцам.  
\- С нами, куда ж он денется, он в пищеблоке… - Элдер улыбнулся. – Вечно голодный.  
\- Кстати, о голоде… - Раул вздохнул. – И нам пора…

Таким голодным Сашка себя ещё никогда не чувствовал.  
Экипажи двух кораблей в тихом ужасе смотрели, как он уплетает за обе щёки надоевшие всем за время полёта макароны. Раул сдавленно хмыкнул, когда Сашка попросил добавки во второй раз, зато их повар, весёлый коренастый аргентинец, с готовностью зазвенел крышкой кастрюли.  
\- А мои макароны Ты ТАК не жрал!  
Саша чуть не подавился, оборачиваясь.  
Нико смеялся, уперев руки в бока, за его спиной стояли остальные ребята, у Славки и Романа блестели глаза.  
\- Ну, вот не плачь только, глупая ромашка… - шепнул Сашка, обнимая друга.

\- Ваш сигнал, точнее последний его импульс, подхватил не маяк Федерации… - Шаронов откинулся на спинку стула. – А частный челнок… И он уже передал его дальше на нас… А мы – в Космопорт…  
\- Самый быстрый корабль был в пяти неделях пути от вас… - Дима сел ближе к Сашке, тот устало привалился к его плечу - устал за день. – Ну и тогда я нашёл Бруну…  
\- Мощности «Дракона» не хватило бы для такого прыжка… - Алвеш усмехнулся. – Да и ни у одного корабля не хватило бы… Но мои умельцы тут кое-что надумали…  
\- Мы состыковали корабли. Благо, что их формат позволял… - Раул пожал плечами. – Раскрыли все три зонта и…  
\- И тогда энергии хватило на этот прыжок. – закончил Элдер.  
\- Вы нам жизни спасли… - Слава кашлянул. Бруну легонько толкнул его в плечо, рассмеялся.  
\- Хватит, давайте ещё письменно нас отблагодарите… - Шаронов махнул рукой. – Праздновать, так праздновать…  
Тяжело встал, поднял свою кружку.  
\- Чтоб всё плохое забылось… - капитан «Рубина» усмехнулся. – И только хорошее помнилось…  
Выпили.  
Разговоры стали веселее, португальцы громко смеялись, рубиновцы не отставали от них.  
\- Эй, капитау… - Раул кивнул в сторону двери. – Может, пленника тоже накормим?  
\- Пленника? – удивился Роман. – У вас пленный на корабле?  
\- Да не у нас… у Рубина. – Бруну улыбнулся. – Сидит пока просто у нас в отсеке, у них места нет…  
\- Ну не оставлять же его посреди космоса… - Шаронов осклабился. – Рожа у него конечно та ещё, но человек же… Тем более помог… И вам и нам…  
\- Помог? – Слава нахмурился.  
\- Это его челнок транслировал сигнал. – Алан встал. – Мы приведём его? Пусть уж тут поест…  
\- По крайней мере, ядом он плеваться не умеет, да и оружия при себе не имел… - Бруну кивнул. – Идите… Нилду возьмите с собой… И чтоб там без ноголомательства, ясно, Халк?

Хусти встал, решив налить себе ещё чаю, обернулся и кружка выпала у него из руки.  
\- Я сейчас… - пробормотал он, присев и вытирая тряпкой небольшую лужицу чая.  
В дверях за спинами Халка и Алана стоял Риксен.  
\- Привет честной кампании! – осклабился он. Живанилду подтолкнул его в спину.  
\- Не стой на пороге, проходи, давай…  
Ему дали стул, пододвинули кружку, тарелку.  
\- Вот кто наш спаситель? – Данко рассмеялся. – Не давайте ему вилку, он нас ею всех освежует…  
\- Привет, сахарная моя… - подмигнул Фер, нашёл взглядом Мейру. – И ты тут, живой, а, чернявенький?  
\- Живой. – усмехнулся Нанду.  
\- Вот и чудно… - снова показав свои белые зубы, пират принялся за еду. – Ммм, малышка, это ты так готовить научилась?  
Николас покраснел как помидор.  
\- Нет, не я… - буркнул он.  
\- А где Саби? Не умер же от тоски по мне, а?  
\- Я здесь… - Саболч сел возле Мейры, тот еле удержался, чтобы не схватить его в охапку, пряча от взгляда Риксена. – Всё такой же болтун.  
\- Всё такая же цаца. – парировал тот. – А что вы не едите? – удивился притворно. – Давайте я тост скажу!  
Поднял свою кружку, остальные усмехаясь последовали его примеру.  
\- Ну, чтоб все живы-здоровы вернулись. – улыбнулся Рикс. – И никакой космической полиции!

Восстанавливали станцию все вместе, даже Риксен изъявил желание помочь. Правда ему мало доверяли, да и Халк с Мариано постоянно за ним следили… Но он упорно таскал ящики, помогал Данко с проводами, под пристальным взглядом Луковича… К Хусти подходить то ли не смел, то ли не хотел.  
\- Мейра… - Саболч обернулся. Португалец сидел у его двери на стуле, что-то свинчивал, паял.  
\- Что? – тот поднял голову.  
\- Иди к себе, ты не можешь в другом месте этим заниматься?  
\- Не могу…  
Хусти вздохнул. Вот же осёл, упёрся и ни в какую.  
\- Фер, ты мне мешаешь… - он подошёл, встал рядом с ним, нанду голову поднял, улыбнулся.  
\- Да ладно тебе, как уж мешаю? Сижу тут тихо, даже не дёргаю тебя…  
Хусти выжидающе смотрел.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб я ушёл? – Мейра медленно поднялся. – Окей. Так бы и сказал…  
\- Я так и сказал… - рассмеялся Саби. Португалец подмигнул, скрылся за дверью.  
Долго в одиночестве побыть не удалось. Кто-то постучался.  
\- Открыто же! – крикнул Саби, ставя пробирки в свой маленький автоклав. Обернулся и замер. – Тебе чего?  
Риксен улыбнулся.  
\- Вот… - протянул руку, закатав рукав. – Травма. Производственная.  
\- Ножом порезал? – Саболч поджал губы. – Специально, да?  
\- Да нет, что ты? – сама невинность. – Задел панель, она и распорола кожу.  
\- Ровно то как… - хмыкнул венгр. – Сядь. Руку положи на стол.  
Порез глубокий, то ли ножом, то ли лезвием каким.  
\- Кто тебе вообще нож дал?  
\- Да не нож это… - притворно возмутился, а сам улыбается, зубы блестят, голубые глаза блестят.  
Саболч быстро обработал рану, ровные края сомкнул, лазерной иглой прошил. И не подумал даже делать обезболивающее, пусть пошипит, поворчит. Так ему и надо….  
\- Готово.  
Осторожно забинтовал.  
\- Постарайся день не тревожить.  
Не успел увернуться, Риксен погладил его по щеке.  
\- Я рад, что ты жив, Саби.  
Венгр слабо улыбнулся.  
\- И я рад, что я жив, Рикс. И что ты жив. И что мы все живы. Где твой корабль?  
\- Ребята бросили меня, разъехались. Я его и спалил. На черта мне он? Захочу, новый сцапаю…  
Хусти рассмеялся.  
\- Какой же ты дурак, а…  
Обнял его за шею, отпустил тут же, Риксен тепло его тела ощутить не успел, снова потянулся, но пришлось сесть на место, когда венгр толкнул его ладонью в грудь.  
\- Не дёргайся.  
\- Недотрога.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Динамистка.  
\- Пират неудачник.  
Рассмеялись оба.  
\- Вали давай, мне нужно работать… - Хусти открыл дверь, подтолкнул Риксена в спину. – Иди-иди…  
\- а жить я где буду?  
\- В тюремном отсеке на Драконе.  
\- Ну не-е-ет, ваш капитанчик сказал, что даст мне комнату… Можно к тебе?  
\- Нет, нельзя…  
\- Почему? – Риксен потянул Хусти к себе за ремень.  
\- Потому что. Со мной Мейра будет жить… - брякнул Саболч.  
\- Это чернявенький то? У, Саби, на шоколадки потянуло?  
Саболч толкнул его.  
\- Вали давай, не мешайся мне…  
Закрыл дверь и спиной к ней привалился.

Слава сидел в своей комнате, пересматривал сообщения. Димка и Роман наладили связь, перезагрузили систему и станция вновь ожила. Все сразу побежали почту проверять, получать письма от близких и родных.  
Три письма, все три от Игоря, пронизаны тоской и страхом. Перематывал заново, смотрел и ещё раз перематывал, нажимал на паузу, вглядывался в родное лицо.  
Или не в родное?  
Поздно вечером заглянул Роман. Уставший, измазанный маслом и сажей, но счастливый, синие глаза просто светятся.  
\- Ох и извазюкался… - Славка рассмеялся, быстро отключил монитор, чтобы Широков не увидел, на кого он пялится битый час. – Ты что, в водоблоке вода кончилась или мыло?  
\- Устал, нет сил… - Роман сел на пол у двери.  
\- Решил, что я тебя искупаю? – Малафеев подхватил его, помогая подняться. – Ну-ка, не рассиживайся на холодном полу, идём…  
Вытащил из своей комнаты, чуть ли не волоком до водоблока, помог раздеться. Сам разделся, потащил под душ. С наслаждением встал под горячую воду, Роман приник, поцеловал.  
На поцелуй не ответил, сам не понял почему, и не отстранился и не продолжил. Широков обхватил его лицо ладонями, вглядываясь, сморгнул воду с ресниц.  
\- Что не так?  
Славка только головой покачал, не зная, что ответить.  
Одевались медленно, в тишине, не смея сказать что-то друг другу.  
Проходя мимо Славкиной комнаты Роман на долю секунды замер и расслабился, улыбнулся, когда тот потянул его за собой.  
\- Куда собрался? – серые глаза улыбались. – Оставь Сашку в покое, у него там занято, небось…  
Послушно пошёл за ним, вошёл в комнату, присел на кровать, подвинулся, не успел увернуться от поцелуя.  
\- Хрен тебя поймёшь, Слава…  
\- Тсс…  
Глаза закрыл, ресницы дрожат, он похудел и черты лица заострились, скулы наметились сильнее, меж бровей морщинка… Дышит прерывисто, нетерпеливые пальцы дрожат, расстегивая пуговицы на воротничке.  
Простыня холодная; они утопают под одеялом, словно проваливаются в темноту, густую, как китайская тушь, ищут губами друг друга.  
Погладил Славку по спине, пальцами нащупал тонкий шрам возле позвоночника.  
\- Я помню, откуда это. – прошептал. Малафеев улыбнулся ему в губы, кивнул.  
\- И я помню. Ты зашивал.  
\- Криво зашил…  
\- Ничего, медика же рядом не было. Не больно?  
\- Нет, хорошо…  
Тихий стон как доказательство.  
\- Почему?  
Он никогда не договаривает свои вопросы, но в этом и нужды нет, Слава как никого его читает. Как книжку, раскрытую на нужной странице – и искать не нужно…  
\- Так получается.  
\- Я вторым никогда не буду…  
Ресницы дрожат под Славкиными губами, он втягивает в себя воздух, когда Слава медленно двигается вперёд.  
\- Я знаю. Колючий ты…  
Его глаза, наверное, сейчас цветом как васильки. Или эти, как их там, незабудки. Дурацкое сравнение. Хоть и верное. Один раз увидишь – точно не забудешь…  
Они лежат в обнимку, засыпают медленно, Ромка уснёт позже, как всегда, будет стеречь Славкин сон.  
Толкнуло что-то изнутри, завибрировало. Всего лишь станция идёт на свою орбиту.  
Выдохнул, закрывая глаза.  
Всё возвращается на круги своя…

\- Ну как ты? – Бруну хлопнул Фернанду по плечу, тот только поморщился от силы хлопка.  
\- Да в норме, ещё бы ты не бил меня постоянно.  
\- Бесполезно ему об этом говорить… - бросил Элдер, проходя мимо, Бруну рыкнул в его сторону, тот показал «фак».  
\- Отбились от рук? – Мейра сел на один из ящиков, который должен был взять Раул, тот ворча что-то, взял другой.  
\- Не то слово. Совсем избаловал… - Бруну хмыкнул. – Нам нужен техник, Фер… Не хочешь с нами отправиться дальше? С контрактом проблем не будет…  
\- Вот что за серьёзный разговор, на который ты уже неделю намекаешь? – Мейра улыбнулся. – Я остаюсь.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что… - Мейра пожал плечами. – Не могу.  
\- Если это из-за твоего… - Бруну осёкся. – Извини, не моё дело.  
\- Правильно, не твоё… - Нанду поднялся. – Без обид, братишка?  
\- Ну какие обиды могут быть? – Алвеш рассмеялся. – Слушай, мы ещё неделю тут будем, думай. Предложение всегда в силе…  
\- Спасибо… - Фер кивнул. – Я подумаю.

\- И что ты надумал? – Саби поднял голову. Нанду пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю пока. Думать буду.  
\- Думать? – Хусти отложил свои бумажки, выпрямился. – О чём тут думать? Ты останешься!  
\- Это почему бы? – вкрадчиво спросил Фер.  
\- Что значит почему??? Ты нужен нашей команде!  
\- Ах, вот оно что… Команде я нужен… - усмехнулся португалец, прошёлся по комнате. – Что, Саньки и Кости в роли техников не хватит? Тут ещё и Луко с Данко есть…  
-Причём тут они? Ты – это ты! – Саболч встал. – Фер, с чего ты решил вдруг уйти?  
\- Ни с чего. – тот мотнул головой. – Я же сказал, что ещё буду думать… Наверное, останусь…  
\- Наверное?  
\- А чего ты злишься то, а? – обернулся, поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся. – Что, скучать будешь?  
\- Буду, конечно… - Хусти сел обратно. – Ты же мой друг…  
\- А, ну-ну… - кивнул Фернанду. – Ладно, спасибо за конфетку, док, мне пора…  
\- Нанду… - остановил его Саболч. – Я бы хотел попросить тебя…  
\- О чём? – португалец открыл дверь.  
\- Останься.  
Не ответил, просто вышел и дверь за собой закрыл.  
Позже, сидя у себя в комнате, пялился в экран, смотря видео-послания от родителей и друзей. Лёгкий стук в дверь, она открылась, Хусти вошёл, сел рядом, прижался плечом к плечу.  
\- Не уходи от нас…  
Мейра повернул голову, легонько поцеловал Саболча в висок.  
\- Не уходи от меня… Они без тебя справятся.  
\- И ты справишься.  
\- Не справлюсь… Кто же будет меня спасать?  
\- От кого, Саби? – рассмеялся тихо. – От монстров?  
\- От меня самого…  
Закрыл глаза, ткнулся лбом в плечо Фернанду, тот приобнял его одной рукой.  
\- Ну куда же я от тебя денусь…

\- Что будем делать?  
\- Вначале свет выключим…  
Димка встал, нажал на кнопки, комната погрузилась во мрак, горели только экраны мониторов и слабо мигала лампа в стене.  
Саша потянулся, подвинулся, освобождая ему место.  
\- Нет, чтобы в спальню пойти, спать пора уже…  
\- Какой там спать… - Дима сел, чуть толкнул Сашу. – А ну-ка, подвинься, расселся он… У меня работы дохрена, конь не валялся… Саш, отстань…  
Кержаков недовольно засопел, отпуская Димкину руку.  
\- Почему Ромка спит, а ты работаешь?  
\- Ромка весь день копался… - Сычев отмахнулся. – Саша, ты мне мешаешь, сейчас спать отправлю…  
\- А вот и не отправишь…  
\- А вот и отправлю. Я старше по званию, так что сиди и помалкивай.  
Больше десяти минут Кержаков промолчать не смог.  
\- Дим, мне скучно.  
\- Найди себе занятие, дуралей…  
\- Нашёл, но занятие не хочет со мной заниматься… - протянул Саша, легонько дёргая Диму за ремень. – Ну, хоть обернись…  
\- Ну чего тебе? – Димка рассмеялся. – Не дашь мне работать?  
\- Не дам. Я тут подыхал, о тебе думал, а тебе твои мониторы-шмониторы важнее меня…  
Сел к нему ближе носом к носу, в волосы пальцы запустил. Дима улыбнулся.  
\- Надулся то как… - прошептал. – Лопнешь же…  
\- Тебе то что? – Кержаков осклабился. – Переживать будешь что ли?  
Губами к Диме потянулся, поцеловал, обхватил его руками, к себе притянул.  
\- Как зайдёт кто-нибудь… - слабо засопротивлялся Сычев.  
\- Так и выйдет… - пробормотал Сашка. – Тяжеленный то какой стал…  
\- Я тебя сейчас по башке твоей огрею…  
\- И добрый то какой…  
\- Саша!  
\- Ненавижу комбинезоны… - Кержаков фыркнул, дёргая за пряжку Димкиного ремня. – Как это снять?  
\- Никак… - синие Димкины глаза искрились смехом. Повозившись, помог расстегнуть ремень, тот упал на пол, звякнув. Молния вжикнула, замок разошёлся, Саша тихо рыкнул.  
\- Футболка, бля.  
\- Хорошо, в следующий раз на голое пузо комбинезон напялю…  
\- Вот уж точно, пузо… - рассмеялся Саша, задирая край футболки и целуя Димку ниже левого соска; губами об него потёрся. – На стол садись…  
\- Ага, а может и лечь на стол и ноги раздвинуть?  
\- Ну, на твоё усмотрение уже…  
Короткий удар по рёбрам, Саша закашлялся, хохотнул.  
\- Димка, кто тебя драться научил?  
\- Ты.  
Но на стол сел, чуть при этом монитор вниз не спихнув. Сашка еле удержался, чтобы не заржать, вовремя увернулся от Димкиной ладони.  
\- Сычёв, я тебя свяжу твоим же ремнём!  
\- Ого!  
\- И оттрахаю тут!  
\- Ого!  
\- Дима!  
Шутливая борьба, Димка упал на спину, чуть головой об стол не ударился, фыркнул, захлёбываясь смехом, застонал тихо в рот Сашке, когда тот поцеловал его. Жадно, ласково…  
\- Мечтал же… - прошептал, потёрся щекой о щеку. – Думал о тебе. А ты, вот он тут…  
Снова поцеловал. И снова. Пока голова не стала кружиться.  
За край столешницы схватился, чтобы не упасть, Дима его к себе потянул за ворот, расстегнул куртку до ремня, под майку полез холодными ладонями.  
Целовались до одури, прерываясь только на то, чтобы дышать и улыбнуться друг другу.  
\- Войдут сюда… - охнул Дима, когда Саша полез к нему в штаны. – Ну, Саш…  
\- Пусть смотрят и завидуют… - буркнул Кержаков. – Что мне, тащить тебя в комнату?  
\- Погоди… - перевернулся на живот, клавиатуру вытянул, прошёлся по клавишам, что-то щёлкнуло и дверь заперло на внутренние заклёпки. – Вот так…  
\- Ах ты, моя светлая голова… - Сашка стянул с плеч комбинезон, бросил ремень к Димкиному на пол под стол.  
Дима погладил его по затылку, пальцами в отросшие завитки волос зарылся, вдохнул его запах.  
\- Ну что пялишься на меня? Торопился, торопился…  
\- Дай нагляжусь хоть…  
Синие глаза с синими искрами в них.  
Димкина спина поблёскивает влажно в свете галогеновой лампы, он приподнимается на локтях и стонет, когда Саша целует его меж лопаток, входит в него медленно, прикусывает солёную кожу на загривке, как дикий кот.  
\- Домой вернёмся, у меня жить будешь… - выдыхает в ухо Сычеву, тот дрожит и прячет голубые искры под длинными ресницами.  
\- Всё что ли, летать не хочешь больше?  
\- Хочу… - от его тёплого дыхания мурашки бегут по шее. – Только хочу, чтоб ты дома меня ждал.  
\- Я лучше с тобой летать буду… - Дима бросил взгляд через плечо, Саша схватил его за подбородок, нагнулся, целуя в открытый рот.  
Остывали долго, сидя в обнимку, Дима – уткнувшись в Сашкину шею, Сашка – гладя его по спине обеими ладонями.  
\- В первый раз мне в космосе не одиноко… - тихо сказал Кержаков.  
Сычев только улыбнулся.

\- От кого письмо? – Сандро улыбнулся, закрывая свой нот-пад. Николас обернулся.  
\- Мама и папа. Сестрёнка, пара друзей с Космопорта… - Ломбертс свесил ноги с кровати, прошёлся по комнате. Что-то пиликнуло.  
\- Ещё письмо… - Сандро подмигнул. – Нет отбоя от поклонниц…  
\- Да ну тебя, какие поклонницы? – Нико рассмеялся, сел снова за свой нот-пад, защёлкал клавишами. – Ой…  
\- Что? – тот привстал.  
\- Что-то странное. У меня ноутбук кажется неправильно настроен…  
\- Почему?  
\- Адреса отправителя не вижу. Письмо только, а кто отправил и откуда - пусто…  
\- Просто анонимное письмо… - Розина махнул рукой. – Спам какой-нибудь. Или реклама. Не читай, выкини.  
\- А вдруг что-то важное?  
\- Ну тогда читай… - закатил глаза итальянец. – Что там?  
\- Ой… - повторил Николас, встал, подошёл к Розине, поставил свой маленький нот-пад ему на колени. – Смотри.  
\- Любовное послание? – фыркнул тот, открыл письмо. Пустой документ, ни слова или символа. – Ну говорю же, спам. Ладно, если не вирус какой.  
\- Эта линия полностью от вирусов закрыта… - возразил парень. – Он весит много, это видео. А открываешь – ничего. Текстовый файл открывается.  
\- Сходи к Ромке, он разгадает… - Сандро вернул нот-пад Николасу. – Не волнуйся, говорю же, ошибка какая-нибудь, или файл повреждён.  
\- Ты прав… - Нико кивнул. – Ладно, завтра узнаем, что за дела.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Собирай.  
Фернанду поднял голову, улыбнулся Хусти. Тот держал в руках его большую сумку.  
\- Что собирать?  
\- Вещи собирай.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Ко мне переедешь.  
Мейра рассмеялся.  
\- Саби, да не уеду я, не бойся…  
\- Я тебя прекрасно знаю. Собирай.  
\- Да перестань ты…  
\- Я твой доктор, ты не имеешь права ослушаться. Быстро вещи собрал.  
Фер словно неохотно поднялся на ноги, навис над невысоким венгром.  
\- А если я не хочу?  
\- Через не хочу. Ты плохо слышишь?  
Португалец снова рассмеялся, но послушался и принялся складывать с вои немногочисленные пожитки в сумку.  
\- Комнат же хватает, зачем мне к тебе переезжать?  
\- За мясом.  
\- Каким мясом?  
\- Молчи и собирай.  
Хусти сам собрал его книги, пару фотографий в плексигласе, пихнул в сумку.  
\- Всё? Готово?  
\- Готово… - Нанду улыбнулся, когда тот дёрнул его за рукав. – А если я буду к тебе приставать?  
\- Я уж смогу за себя постоять как-нибудь… - махнул рукой Саболч.  
Дошли до его комнаты, Фер только не зарычал, увидев возле двери Риксена.  
\- Ой, а у вас переезд? – осклабился пират. – А свадьба то была? А меня не приглашали…  
\- Рикс… - улыбнулся Хусти. – Хватит. – Чего? Рука болит?  
\- Да, не помешали бы те замечательные розовые таблеточки, док… - подмигнул голландец. – Чернявый, а ты чего такой хмурый?  
\- Ничего… - процедил Мейра, входя в комнату Саболча, соединявшейся с медицинским отсеком дверью.  
\- Садись туда, за стол, сейчас посмотрю… Фер… Там шкаф, располагайся, хорошо?  
Вымыл руки, сел напротив Риксена, осторожно размотал повязку, посмотрел на швы.  
\- Воспалились… - нахмурился. – Опять в воду лез?  
\- Ну что ты, док, как ты и говорил, берёг, холил и лелеял…  
\- И в душ ходил? – Саби достал из ящика футляр, открыл, вынул иглу.  
\- Ну не ходить же мне замарахой… А то стану как твой… чернявенький… - сверкнул зубами Риксен. Саби замер, в его комнате что-то упало.  
\- Рикс… - протянул Хусти. – Ещё одна такая фраза…  
\- Ладно, ладно, я ж пошутил… - усмехнулся Фер. – А что, он тебе нравится?  
\- Нравится… - Хусти медленно повёл иглой вдоль красного шрама. – Не дёргайся, а то к татуировкам и шрамирование прибавится.  
\- И что в нём хорошего?  
\- Много чего…  
\- Саби… - Риксен наклонился вперёд, погладил его по щеке. – Ты же так запутаешься, деточка моя.  
Хусти встретил его взгляд спокойно, моргнул, показал иглу.  
\- Я вот сейчас это тебе в руку воткну, если ты не успокоишься.  
Риксен расхохотался, запрокидывая голову назад.  
\- Обожаю тебя… - выговорил он, вытирая пальцами набежавшие от смеха слёзы. Хусти вернулся к своему занятию. – Такой боевой стал… Будь ты у меня на корабле сейчас, не стал бы так хорохориться, а?  
\- Будь я у тебя на корабле, я бы не стал тебя лечить, ясно? Ходил бы с гниющей рукой. – Саболч заклеил порезы пластырем, соединяя края ранок, наложил повязку. – Не лезь больше в воду. Хотя бы пару дней. А потом хоть мировой океан переплывай.  
\- Я бы ради тебя все моря Луны переплыл… - шепнул Риксен, отпрянул от Саболча, встал, шутливо приложил руку к виску, отдавая честь. – Окей, док, я пошёл. Веселитесь с чернявеньким…  
Он вышел. Дверь за ним закрылась.  
Саболч обернулся – Нанду стоял на пороге комнаты, сложив руки на груди.

\- Ну вот, слава Богу, наконец-таки… - простонал Алекс, закрывая отсек. – Я думал, это никогда не кончится… Сколько мы сегодня успели? Три блока? Пять?  
\- У меня нет сил, чтобы болтать… - пробормотал Данко, опираясь на него и поднимаясь на ноги. Луко поддержал его, подхватив за локоть, потащил за собой.  
\- Куда-а-а?  
\- Морду помыть и спать.  
Алекс обещание сдержал, почти донёс Данко до водоблока, включил воду и долго вытирал лицо друга влажным полотенцем. Потом также тщательно отмывал его руки от технического масла.  
\- Вот так… - прошептал, помогая Лазовичу идти вдоль стены. – Уже лучше?  
\- Намного…  
\- Сказал бы, что устал, зачем работать до издыхания? Завтра же не поднимешься… - Алекс усадил его на кровать. – Эх ты…  
\- Нормально всё… - Данко зажмурился. – Ты как моя мать, brata…  
\- Я твой друг… - Луко склонился к нему, поцеловал в сухие губы. – Раздену, давай…  
Медленно раздел, уложил, сам скинул свою одежду, прилёг рядом, хоть кровать и была маловата для двоих.  
\- Не навернись… - Данко подвинулся, схватил его руку, к груди прижал.  
Одним одеялом накрылись, Луко поцеловал друга чуть ниже уха, шепнул:  
\- Пахнешь маслом. И электричеством…  
Лазович рассмеялся тихо.  
\- Воняю…  
\- Нет, вкусно пахнешь…  
Ладони ему на живот положил, погладил успокаивающе, прижался теснее.  
Как деревья корнями сплетаются, руками-ногами сплелись.  
\- Спи, глупый…  
\- Сплю…  
Данко медленно перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к Алексу.  
\- А-лек-сан-дар… - пробормотал он. – Обними крепче.  
Заснули они одновременно…

\- Вот так… - Сандро потёр поясницу, Нико заглянул в теплицу, улыбнулся.  
\- Ты всё-таки не сдаёшься?  
\- Никогда… - кивнул Розина. – Смотри… Всё это… - он коснулся стебля лианы. – Погибло… А сейчас… Отогрелись и оживают, дают новые ростки… Жизнь никогда не кончается, Николас, цикл не прервётся…  
\- Ты такой романтик, дружище… - рассмеялся Ломбертс. – И всё сам? Позвал бы хоть, я бы помог…  
\- Не, это вроде как моё дитя… - итальянец присел на мешок с удобрениями. – Скоро тут снова всё зацветёт… И, надеюсь, не перестанет цвести… Ты чего такой грустный?  
\- Да так… - тот пожал плечами. – Отнёс Роману свой нот. Посмотрим, что он сделает… Идём, пора бы уже и перекусить…  
\- Тебе сейчас сложно, наверное, на такую то ораву готовить…  
\- Ничего… - бельгиец подмигнул. – Помогают…

\- Держи, готово… - Роман протянул нот-пад Николасу, улыбнулся. – Это видео-послание, ты был прав, просто закодированное, а шифр так – легкий, пара минут и всё готово…  
\- Спасибо… - Нико кивнул. – Ты… - смутился. – Не смотрел?  
\- Нет, конечно! Твоё же… Не моё – я и не смотрю…  
\- Ладно, извини, я просто так спросил… - Ломбертс, краснея, прижал нот-пад к груди, Широков потрепал его по плечу, вернулся к своим занятиям.  
Нико вернулся к себе, мысленно благодаря Сандро, что тому вздумалось на ночь бежать к своим растениям в теплицу, сел на кровать, включил нот-пад.  
Долго думал, открывать послание или нет. Надумал, ткнул в экран пальцем, приготовился…  
И выдохнул, увидев знакомое лицо.  
\- Приве-е-ет, beba.  
Выгоревшие до рыжины волосы, щетина недельная, синие глаза, с яркими искрами в них, улыбка от уха до уха, он смеётся и от него веет теплом, морем и пляжем.  
Он на берегу, сидит на песке и нот-пад у него на коленях.  
\- Гляди, beba, какая красота… - он показывает на море. – Цветом то, как твои глаза. Тут жарко… - он вытирает ладонью лоб. На нём короткие шорты, на шее болтается какая-то ракушка на кожаном шнурке, выглядит он моложе своих лет, такой загорелый и беззаботный.  
\- Нико… - он целует пальцы и машет ему. – У меня всё хорошо. Только я… Скучаю по тебе, малыш.  
Короткое послание. И нет ни обратного адреса, ни кода отправления, чтобы узнать этот самый адрес.  
Где это? Точно на Земле.  
Бали? Мальдивы? Испания?  
Так красиво…  
\- Я тоже скучаю, Иво… - прошептал Николас, улыбаясь. – Очень скучаю, mijn liefde…

\- Ну что, бездельники? – тяжёлая рука Шаронова легла на плечо Алана. – Домой пора, хватит тут сачковать…  
\- Сачковать? – возмутился высоченный Орехов, складывая свои пожитки в один из ящиков. – Да мы тут спины не разгибали…  
\- Должны же вы когда-нибудь работать… - пошутил Данко. – Вы постоянно летаете…  
Рыжиков, ворча, добродушно ткнул Лазовича в бок.  
\- Хей! – Рязанцев спрыгнул с подмостков, чуть на спину Орехову не угодил. – Капитан!  
\- Хватит скакать… - Шаронов чуть ли не за шкирку поднял его. – Что ты орёшь?  
\- Пегас! – тот улыбнулся. – Только что с их корабля получил сигнал. Они летят сюда, через недельку здесь окажутся… - пилот чуть заметно покраснел. – Просили нас задержаться…  
\- Ясно всё, нихрена мы домой не летим… - снова проворчал Рыжиков, Роман улыбнулся.  
\- Не ной, Рыж. Останемся, если хозяева нас не прогонят…  
Данко пожал плечами.  
\- В тесноте да не в обиде, братишки…  
\- Ох и вечеруху закатим. – довольно улыбнулся Орехов.  
\- До вечерухи работать! – Шаронов ткнул ему в спину. – Иди-иди, неси ящики.

\- Один ты не рад будешь, а?  
Роман промолчал. Сашка отвесил ему лёгкого подзатыльника.  
\- Ну ты что? Думаешь, он тут с тобой, а как Игорь явится, он к нему метнётся?  
Тот только посмотрел выжидающе, и Кержакову вдруг стало стыдно за свой вопрос. Ведь метнётся.  
\- Ну. – Ромка улыбнулся. – Сам ответил, а?  
\- Не дури, Ром. – Сашка сел рядом, обнял его одной рукой за плечи. – Он не такой. Может и не железный человек, но не предатель точно.  
\- Зато я предатель. Вот и вижу предательство в каждом… - усмехнулся Широков.- Ладно тебе, забей. Посмотрим… За пару дней ничего не изменится.  
\- Не изменится, конечно… Веселее будь, улыбайся.  
Димка заглянул к ним.  
\- Вечно вы где-то пропадаете… - проворчал, сел напротив. Сашка подмигнул.  
\- Ревнуешь что ли?  
Две пары синих глаз уставились на него, Сашка фыркнул.  
\- Ну, вас, вы шуток не понимаете совсем.

\- Стыковку разрешаю, выбрасывайте заглушки. – Дима проехался от монитора до монитора на стуле, нажал несколько кнопок, словно пианист по клавишам пробежался. Система отозвалась гулом и миганием лампочек.  
\- Почему опять ты должен этим заниматься? – проворчал Сашка, выравнивая захваты шлюза. Механический голос сообщил, что стыковка завершена.  
\- По кочану… Вырастешь – поймёшь… - фыркнул Сычев. – Не мешай. Готово?  
\- Да. Всё, открываем.  
В посадочном отсеке царил полумрак, корабли словно ждали нового соседа, и рядом с Драконом и Рубином медленно встал Пегас. Открыли подачу кислорода, и через десять минут экипаж спускался по трапу вниз.  
Марк тут же перекрестился, как ступил на пол станции правой ногой, Зоран последовал его примеру. Остальные спускались вслед за ними, присаживались прямо на пол, складывали свои мешки и вещи в одну кучу, дожидаясь санитарной обработки.  
Последним спустился Игорь. Увидев Славку, стоящим за стеклянным ограждением, побелел, покраснел, закрыл глаза на мгновение.  
\- Проходите по коридору… - сказал Хусти в микрофон. – Вещи оставляйте у приёмника.  
Слава стоял молча.  
\- Встречай гостей… - Шаронов осклабился, потянулся. – Пойду, поговорю со своими…

Через ящики и сваленные в кучу вещи, прошедшие обработку, перемахнул одним прыжком, подбежал, на секунду замер и обнял. Крепко-крепко, зажмурившись, сцепив руки за Славкиной спиной.  
\- Привет, Игорь… - улыбнулся Малафеев, выдохнул, в плечо его лбом уткнулся. Тот, ничего не отвечая, только крепче в него вцепился, не отпуская.  
\- Привет, товарищ капитан… - прошептал тихо. – Ой, Господи…  
\- Ну, чего ты, а? ну живой же…  
Игорь ткнул его сильно в плечо кулаком.  
\- Живой… Живой! – глазами сверкнул. – Эх, Славка…  
Снова обнял, погладил ладонью меж лопаток, сердце бьётся бешено… От него пахнет свежестью, мылом и дезинфицирующим составом, и мятой от волос…  
\- Наверное, отпустить тебя нужно? – смеётся Акинфеев, Славка кивает, тоже посмеивается.  
\- Потом пообнимаетесь… - Марк подмигивает, проходя мимо. Его спина блестит от воды, он одевается на ходу, еле натягивает на влажную кожу футболку. Юра дёргает рукав куртки, одеваясь, даже не смотрит в сторону Игоря и тот вдруг отпускает Славу.  
Становится холодно.  
Слава пытается не злиться, хоть у него и получается это плохо.  
«Сам хорош, а? нечего его винить…Посмотри, как смотрит…»  
Юра только один раз оборачивается у двери, улыбается еле заметно Славке.  
\- С прибытием… - только и может выдавить из себя Малафеев.

\- Я вот думаю, отрезать тебе руку или сама пусть отвалится? – Саболч размотал бинт тур за туром, посмотрел на рану, вздохнул.  
\- Упал в воду в нижнем отсеке, когда вычерпывали её… - улыбнулся Риксен. – Честно, док. Данко подтвердит!  
\- Слушать даже не хочу… - махнул рукой Хусти. – Что мне с тобой делать?  
\- Поцелуй и пройдёт… - подмигнул Рикс.  
\- Угу. Сейчас. Разбежался… - проворчал венгр. – Сядь… Больно будет.  
\- Не страшно. – рассмеялся тот. – Я боли не боюсь.  
\- Ты вообще ничего не боишься, идиота кусок…  
\- Ты добрый такой, самое подходящее поведение с раненным товарищем…  
\- Ты не ранен. И ты мне не товарищ…  
\- А кто я?  
\- Помолчи минут пять хотя бы, а?  
Снова обработка раны, пахнет горелой кожей, Саби морщится, смыкая края пореза, осторожно перевязывает руку Фера до локтя.  
\- Я больше этого делать не буду! – пригрозил. – Пойдёшь вон на Дракон лечиться…  
\- Пусть лучше рука отвалится… - улыбнулся криво. – У меня один доктор.  
За локоть Саболча схватил, потянул к себе, тот отпрянул, покраснел.  
\- Что, боишься, чернявенький увидит?  
\- Я не боюсь.  
\- Ну, ты прямо как я, Саби… - схватил и второй рукой, перевязанной, к себе привлёк. - Дай хоть постою так… - шепнул в волосы. – Просто дай так постоять…  
\- Ненавижу тебя… - выдохнул Саболч. – Ненавижу. Бросил меня, потом на изнанку вывернул, потом появился неожиданно. Зачем ты вернулся?  
\- Я тебя никогда не оставлю. – протянул. – Уже никогда больше, понял? Мне всё равно, что чернявенький за тобой хвостом ходит, небось, и сейчас где-нибудь прячется, подслушивает… Мне всё равно, что ты хочешь с ним покувыркаться… Да ладно, Саби, что я, не понимаю? – отстранился. – Я всё равно всегда буду рядом. Ты от меня не отвертишься…  
Поддел пальцем подбородок венгра, усмехнулся. Тот только взгляд отвёл.  
\- Ты, Рикс, всегда только усложняешь… - вздохнул. – Иди. Пусть рука заживает…

Нанду сидел на своей кровати, прислонившись мокрой после душа спиной к стене. Закрыл глаза, задержал дыхание.  
Одна из техник, которой обучали в Академии.  
Ты замедляешь биение сердца, словно заглушаешь двигатели корабля, тише-тише, медленнее, сердце успокаивается.  
Кровь течёт медленнее, кожа холодная, как у рептилии, во рту сладковатый привкус.  
\- Фер…  
Его голос рушит волшебство.  
\- Нанду, хватит… - Саби наклонился над ним, занёс руку для оплеухи. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебя так вернул?  
\- Нет… - прохрипел.  
Пара вдохов и сердце заводится, разгоняет кровь.  
\- Доиграешься. – Хусти сердится. – С ума сошёл?  
\- Нет, пока что… - улыбнулся, накинул на бёдра полотенце, прикрываясь.  
Венгр в спецкостюме, после обработки корабля, видимо.  
\- Устал?  
\- Да… - кивнул Хусти, подошёл к Фернанду, встал меж его колен, повернулся спиной. – Помоги скафандр этот снять…  
Он вполне может обойтись сам, ведь у замка длинный держатель, сделан таким специально, но Нанду встаёт медленно, полотенце падает на пол, он расстёгивает скафандр Саболча до лопаток, наклоняется, целует в затылок под влажными волосами.  
Он пахнет тальком и раствором для обработки обшивки корабля, вздрагивает, когда Нанду кончиками пальцев касается его кожи меж лопаток. Вздрагивает так, словно хочет отстраниться.  
Фер расстёгивает молнию до конца и отступает сам, возвращается на свою кровать. Позорное бегство.  
Саби оглядывается через плечо. Во взгляде непонимание и удивление.  
\- Не стой долго с голой спиной, простудишься. – говорит Мейра. Скулы Хусти вспыхивают, он идёт к своей кровати и быстро переодевается, сверкнув голыми ягодицами.  
Они сидят друг напротив друга, словно на совещании, смотрят и молчат.  
\- Самое время прогуляться. – тихо говорит Мейра, встаёт, не стесняясь своей наготы.  
Одевается неторопливо, обувается, застёгивается до горла и выходит из комнаты.  
Саболч долго смотрит на его кровать.

\- У, чего хмурый такой? – Бруну приобнял Фернанду за плечи. – Иди к нам, Мариано готовит мясо по-аргентински, пальчики оближешь! Погоди, что случилось?  
\- Ничего… - Мейра улыбнулся. – Слушай… - вдохнул глубже. – Предложение в силе?  
\- В силе… - одними губами улыбнулся Алвеш. – Таки надумал?  
\- надумал.  
\- Не пожалеешь?  
\- Пожалею…  
\- Тогда может не ехать?  
\- Остаться сил нет.  
\- Понятно. – Бруну кивнул. – Поговори со своим капитаном, мы договоримся, контракт можно будет переоформить, придумаем тебе причину. Скажешь, родственники болеют. Жена.  
\- Придумаем. – согласился Нанду. – Я вас не стесню?  
\- Нет, брат, не стеснишь… - Алвеш блеснул улыбкой. – Я только рад тебе буду, да и ребята тоже, да и в команде ты пригодишься…  
\- Спасибо… - Мейра обнял его в ответ.  
\- Да не за что. Ты садись, сейчас пива выпьем, эй, Мариано, мясо там как?

\- Привет, заходи, Бруну…  
Все четыре капитана в одной рубке: Роман, Слава, Игорь, Алвеш.  
\- Мы завтра отбудем… - Бруну улыбнулся. – Вслед за Рубином. Нам в Космопорт, потом на Землю. Потом скажут, куда.  
\- Нам так же… - Шаронов усмехнулся. – Если есть что передать, то давайте, получится быстрее космо-почты.  
\- да всё передали уже, - Слава улыбнулся Игорю. – Вы останетесь на больший срок?  
\- На пару недель… - кивнул. – Потом дальше… К Фобосу. Всё равно будем недалеко от вас…  
\- Вот и чудно, в гости наведываться будете…  
Четыре жетона в отверстиях стола, компьютер заносит необходимые данные, тёплые металлические таблички возвращаются за пазуху хозяевам.  
\- Ну, теперь дело за малым, на посошок выпить и драть когти… - Шаронов поднялся, приобнял Бруну. – Идёмте, нечего ребят ждать заставлять…  
\- Я рад, что ты останешься. – Малафеев вернулся в своё кресло, когда за Шароновым и Алвешем закрылась дверь. – Заодно и поможете нам.  
\- Ну, вот ещё, мы в гости приехали… - поддразнил Акинфеев. – Как вы тут? Сложно пришлось?  
\- Нет. Страшно, но не сложно… - Слава отвёл взгляд. – А вы как?  
\- Как только получили сообщение о вас, сразу к вам полетели, получили только подтверждение и к вам… - Игорь подсел ближе, взял Славкину ладонь в свои. – Не рад видеть?  
\- Да что ты, Игорь! – обомлел тот. – Что значит не рад? Да я…  
\- Извини… - криво улыбнулся. – Ты такое пережил, можно сказать, на краю побывал, а тут я…  
\- Прекрати… - Малафеев погладил его по голове. – Обиделся что ли?  
\- Нет. Не очень. Обиделся. – сознался.  
\- На что обиделся то?  
\- Слава… – дверь открылась, Роман вошёл, не здороваясь с Игорем, положил на стол файлы.  
\- Офицер Широков. – Игорь медленно поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Капитан Акинфеев. – Ромка тут же в струнку вытянулся, подбородок вздёрнул и Слава внутренне вдруг удивился – какой он…  
Ровный, точный, прямой, высокий, до странного, какого-то неуместного восхищения красивый. И гордый. Попробуй что-нибудь скажи.  
\- Вольно. – Игорю, похоже, нравилось поддевать связиста. – Почему без доклада?  
\- Виноват, товарищ капитан.  
\- Субординация… - сощурился капитан Пегаса, и Славке захотелось дать ему лёгкого подзатыльника. Будет он ещё его, Славкиными людьми, командовать.  
\- Что случилось, Ром? – Слава взял файлы. – Здесь всё?  
\- Всё, полный отчёт о работе станции… - синие глаза оттаяли, Роман почти улыбнулся. – И вас все ждём внизу…  
\- Не стоит заставлять их ждать, идите, офицер.  
Слава замер, Роман застыл на месте.  
\- А, ну ладно… - усмехнулся он. – И впрямь, семеро то одного не ждут.  
\- Игорь… - начал Малафеев, когда дверь за Широковым закрылась.  
\- Поговорить с тобой нужно… - объяснил тот. – Не сердись. Зря я так, да?  
\- Зря.  
\- Извинюсь потом. Не сердись…  
\- Не сержусь. Не меня же на место поставил… - еле улыбнулся Славка.  
\- Ну, куда мне до тебя, Слав… - сощурился Игорь. – Ладно, сядь, нужно поговорить…

\- Хвать тебя… - Сашка поймал Романа за руку, тот дёрнулся, освобождаясь, быстрым шагом вниз по коридору. – Ром! Ромка!  
Побежал за ним, нагнал, остановил, заглянул в синие глаза, потемневшие от злости.  
\- Да что с тобой? Какая муха тебя укусила?  
\- Такая, с Пегаса прилетевшая! – огрызнулся тот. – Будет он мне ещё указывать!  
\- Будет, он старше званием! – Сашка положил ладони Роману на плечи. – А сейчас вдох и выдох, успокоился, ясно?  
\- Успокоился… - выдавил Широков.  
\- Ну что ты, как баба, чесслово…  
\- Саша!  
\- Ясно, не как баба… – кивнул Кержаков. – Сейчас идём и сидим с ребятами, выпиваем, потом вы со Славкой идёте к себе и ты ему там устроишь Армагеддон местного масштаба, хорош?  
\- Иди ты… - рассмеялся Ромка.  
\- Ну вот, ромашка улыбается...  
\- Саня!  
\- Тихо, тихо, не бей меня, Димка потом спросит, откуда синяки… Идём…  
Потянул за собой, рядом сел, с другой стороны к себе Димку притянув.  
\- В малине сижу… - брякнул, за что с двух сторон подзатыльники получил.  
\- Ну, кто опоздал, тот штрафную пить будет! – Данко встал, поднимая стакан. – Вздрогнули?  
Саня с Костей рассмеялись, вставая вслед за Данко.  
\- Живели! – кивнул Анюков. – Здрав будь, братец!  
Чокнулись, глотнули сливовой водки, обнялись.  
\- Живели! – повторял Алекс, чокаясь с собратом-сербом Тошичем, с чилийцем Марком, с русским Рязанцевым.  
\- Вот, бля, она, дружба то народов… - рассмеялся Сашка, облизывая сладкие от наливки губы.

\- Усыновите уже его… - Хонда пьяно улыбнулся, Алекс фыркнул, Зоран замер.  
\- Вот давай, и ты начни! – возмутился парень. – Вначале Вида доставал, потом эти двое, и теперь ты будешь глумиться?  
\- Ну а что? – Марк поддержал товарища, смеясь. – Детей у них всё равно не будет, а так хоть ты…  
\- Хоть я, звучит то как!  
\- Зоран, не ворчи на старших… - подколол Данко, за что получил под рёбра кулаком. – Сучоооок, научился руками махать…  
\- Не тронь мать… - хохотнул Шаронов.  
\- Почему это мать? - Взвился Лазович. – Может, отца…  
\- Да сиди уж, не позорь меня… - махнул рукой Лукович.  
Рубиновцы рассмеялись.  
\- Хватит высматривать его, подойдёт он… - Сашка протянул Роману кружку. – Держи. Давай, с нами с Димкой выпей…  
\- За вас, ребята… - Роман улыбнулся. – Твоё здоровье, Дим…  
\- Твоё, Ром… - тот улыбнулся. – Жаль вас покидать…  
Прижался к Сашке плотнее. Вроде и не заметно со стороны, что они любовники. И не тискаются на людях, здесь только позволили себе ближе друг к другу сесть и обняться, и по разговору не понять. Только близкий человек распознает.  
\- Завидую. – тихо сказал Роман, когда Саша встал и отошёл к пегасовцам Березуцким пить на спор. Сычев только потрепал его по плечу.  
\- Да погоди ты завидовать. У нас семь пятниц на неделе. Он на Земле или в космосе где-то, а я в Космопорте. Задолбался так тоже. Вся молодость в полётах пройдёт. Потом седыми стариками жить вместе будем… - рассмеялся, Роман усмехнулся. – А ты, Ром… - помедлил. – Смелее будь, что ли? А то так просидишь на месте свою судьбу.  
\- Куда уж смелее, я своей смелостью столько дров наломал – на всю жизнь хватит…  
\- А, всё что не делается, всё к лучшему! – Дима вздохнул. – Ну что он творит, ей Богу, дураааак… Пойду-ка я, на место его верну, иначе он и Берёз перепьёт.

\- По нашей клубнике скучаю… - вздохнул Николас. – Мы из неё даже водку гнали… Точнее Алессандро гнал… - сидевший рядом с ним Навас рассмеялся.  
\- Водка? Кубничная? – переспросил он.  
\- Ага, знатная была… - вздохнул Сандро. – Столько клубники и всё из-за вон того идиота… - показал на Риксена, сидевшего с Хусти. – Про тебя, про тебя говорю, дурак…  
\- Да ладно тебе, не сердись на меня, Сандро! – Фернандо встал, подсел к итальянцу. – Ну, сколько дуться на меня будешь?  
\- Не буду я на тебя дуться, предатель хренов, вали давай, не трогай меня… - проворчал Розина, но Рикс всё равно обнял его. – Вон, говорю, пошёл…  
\- Не ворчи, не ворчи, макаронник… - голландец обнял и Николаса. – Ну, давайте я сразу с вами всеми помирюсь… Чернявенький, иди сюда, чего ты, боишься?  
Мейра вначале даже не понял, что Рикс зовёт его, поднял голову, усмехнулся, покачал головой.  
\- Не боюсь…  
\- Ну, так не сиди так далеко от нас, иди к нам, смотри, Саби загрустил…  
\- Рикс… - начал Хусти, но тот вдруг шикнул на него.  
\- Ну что ты, девка чтоль, сколько можно приглашать тебя? – Нандо махнул рукой. – Тёзка, садись вот, держи…  
Сунул ему кружку в руку, сам с другого бока от Саболча сел.  
\- Ну вот, всё чинно-блинно, прямо одна любящая семья, а? – подмигнул он, Мейра только улыбнулся.  
\- Семья… - буркнул Саби. – Ты, я так понимаю, Фер, семейный клоун…  
\- Не ворчи, хороший мой… - Риксен обвил его плечи рукой. – Ты меня благодарить должен!  
\- Это за что же?  
\- Ну, во-первых… - протянул пират. – Я создал вам драму и вы вроде… забыл, как это слово называется… а, вот, увидели друг друга с другой стороны. Так? А во-вторыыых… - он заговорщически подмигнул венгру. – У меня для тебя секрет…  
\- Какой ещё секрет? – вздохнул Саболч. – Рикс, ты такой…  
\- Тихо-тихо… - тот глотнул из кружки, зажмурился. – Вот чёрт… Крепкая какая… Так вот! Сюрприз! – он снова подмигнул, только Мейре. – Наш с тобой красавец, Хусти, решил от нас свалить. Вот так взял да и записался на корабль к братикам своим… Ого. Да и впрямь сюрприз, да? Не ожидал?  
\- Можно было смолчать… - пожал плечами Фернанду. Рикс покачал головой.  
\- Ну уж нет… У меня кружечка опустела, пойду добавки возьму, а вы пока поговорите…  
\- Даже не намекнул. А сам сказал, что не уедешь… - Саболч грустно улыбнулся. – Обманул? Что же вы все меня обманываете?  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь… - Мейра взгляд отвёл. – Что мне тут? Ходить, тебя доставать? Когда рядом есть человек, которого ты всё никак не отпустишь?  
\- Ты же… - Хусти замолчал. Рикс вернулся, сел, крякнув, протянул Мейре кружку.  
\- Держи, чернявый. Твоё здоровье.  
Они выпили, Саболч всплеснул руками.  
\- Ну не дёргайся ты. – пират добродушно легонько ткнул его в плечо. – Ну, погрустишь, поскучаешь да перестанешь. Я же рядом буду… А к чернявому мы как-нибудь в гости приедем, да, Саби, детка?  
\- Шёл бы ты, Рикс… - вздохнул венгр, вставая. – Что-то и у меня кружка опустела. Пойду-ка я добавки брать. А вы, - он обернулся. – Поболтайте пока.

Ну не нырять же ты собрался, в конце то концов, Слава…  
Малафеев закрыл глаза, когда Игорь потянулся к нему, обхватил ладонями Славкино лицо, заметив попутно, что щетина колючая, что мог бы и побриться, если ждал.  
Роман на щетину никогда не жаловался.  
Не успел эту мысль выгнать из головы, вторая подкралась.  
Целуется по-другому.  
Да что же это такое…  
Нетерпеливый, тянет к себе, обнимает, целует в подбородок, в щеку, в висок.  
Соскучился. Переживал.  
А тебе и тепло от этого и холодно…  
\- Не тут, не в рубке. – шепчешь ему и он кивает, а глаза мутные, тёмные.  
Идёт за тобой послушно, вы минуете все коридоры, едете на лифте вниз, идёте к жилым отсекам.  
Хорошо, что никто не встретился по пути, все внизу, у шлюзов, празднуют.  
\- Твоя комната. – Игорь стоит у кровати и смотрит на твои полки. Там пусто, пара электронных книг, фотография родителей. Он оборачивается и натыкается взглядом на кровать Романа.  
\- А тут кто?  
Ты не успеваешь ответить, он догадывается, увидев куртку, брошенную на спинку стула. Стоит прочитать нашивку…  
\- Почему с ним?  
Тебе нечего ответить, а сказать нужно очень много. Нужно признаться, объясниться, нужно во всём сознаться.  
Словно предательство совершил, а впрочем, наверное, оно так и есть.  
Вот сейчас, вот сейчас, вот…  
\- Славка…  
Он стоит близко, вы одного роста, у него тёплые ладони, а у тебя холодно внутри.  
\- Игорь, я…  
Замираешь, а он обнимает тебя крепко-крепко, утыкается в плечо, бормочет что-то о том, как пахнет твоя куртка и как он боялся, что больше тебя не увидит, не обнимет.  
Лезет целоваться и вдруг сам же замирает, чувствует, наверное, что ты как столб замер.  
Открываешь глаза, а он стоит, потупившись, отводит взгляд, улыбается криво, и ты снова замечаешь этот шрам на его щеке.  
\- Я что-то не то делаю… - выдыхает он. – Извини, Слав…  
Прощения просить будете ещё очень долго, запутались оба, куда, к кому, что в душе, что на сердце?  
Просто стоите обнявшись, ты без слов всё понимаешь. У него Юра есть, у тебя Роман. Игорь даже не спрашивает, наверное, тоже догадался. Тут академиком быть не нужно.  
И вы сидите на твоей кровати плечо к плечу, как когда то, говорите о делах внутри команды, он рассказывает тебе о Ганимеде, ты ему о путешествии и как вы в плен к Риксу попали. Он смеётся и в его глазах тёплая грусть. Ты ему уже не нужен, вы изменились, прежними вы уже не станете…  
\- Вниз идём… - он встаёт и потягивается. Умом мужчина, своими мелкими привычками – мальчишка. – Я выпить хочу, с вашими посидеть, да и Дракон с Рубином не каждый день вижу…  
Киваешь, он выходит, а ты осторожно гладишь нашивки на Ромкиной куртке и идёшь вслед за Игорем.

\- Эх, Ромка, нам ли быть в печали! – Шаронов обнял тёзку, хохотнул, тот только губы поджал.  
\- Я не Маруся, вы ошиблись, товарищ капитан…  
\- Ну, хары обижаться, что какой сердитый? А ну-ка, на брудершафт, а?  
\- Ну давайте… - кивнул.  
Кружки звякнули, пару глотков сливовой ракии и Шаронов потянулся к Ромке, схватил за ворот рубашки, крепко поцеловал.  
\- Тьфу, идиот… - Широков сердито вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, капитан Рубина только хмыкнул.  
\- Зря ты к нам не пошёл, синеглазый…  
\- Вас бы не было, пошёл бы… - улыбнулся Ромка, тот рассмеялся.  
\- А что так, не нравлюсь?  
\- Методы ваши не нравятся…  
\- Остальные вроде не жаловались…- пожал плечами Шаронов. – А то у меня связиста хорошего нет, вон Санька вместо связиста, а куда ему, молоко на губах не обсохло…  
\- Вот остальные пусть и летают с вами… - Рома снова улыбнулся. – Вы не обижайтесь, мне здесь лучше.  
\- Ну, раз лучше, то ладно, но если что… - тот подмигнул. – Только скажи. Я тебя без переоформления возьму к себе…  
\- Да уж, с тебя станется, кобель… - пробормотал Роман, когда рубиновец отсел к своим.  
\- Чего ему? – Сашка вернулся на своё место. – Вербует чтоль?  
\- Типа того… - Рома махнул рукой. – Куда Димку посеял?  
\- Спать пошёл, умотался бедняга… - Кержаков вздохнул. Его синие глаза блестели то ли от алкоголя, то ли от хорошего настроения. – Не хочу его отпускать завтра…  
\- Не отпускай… - хмыкнул Широков. – С ним лети..  
\- Нет… - мотнул головой. – Дослужу. И тогда… Мы уже решили всё вроде как…  
\- Счастливые… - Роман отвёл взгляд.  
\- А вон и твоё счастье идёт… - Сашка встал. – Ладно, я к лошадкам, пусть к тебе сядет…

\- Спой давай, раз уж просят… - Алекс толкнул друга, тот поднялся.  
Просить дважды пьяного Данко не было нужды. Петь он любил и на общих пьянках всегда выдавал пару песен, то шутливых, то матерных к удовольствию Сашки и Костика, а в этот раз народную спел. Слова все поняли, жаль, по словам Лазовича, музыки не было.  
\- Ой ты роза румяная,  
Что ж ты рано расцвела?  
Рано ж расцвела,  
Что ж, моя, ты голову склонила?  
Дорогой мой ушёл, ушёл далеко…  
За три горы высоки, за три воды глубоки…  
За два, за три года воротишься, родной…  
Воротишься…  
Нико от Розины за ящики спрятался, сидел там с кружкой в зябнущих пальцах, зажмурившись песню слушал.  
Эту песню Данко часто по просьбе Иво пел, уж больно хорвату эта песня нравилась…  
Песня кончилась, ребята затянули что-то своё, русское…  
\- Вот ты где?  
Николас поднял голову, улыбнулся Лазовичу.  
\- Чего спрятался? – тот подсел к нему на ящики. – Ну что ты нюни то распустил? Небось, из-за песни?  
\- Вроде того. Он мне письмо прислал.  
\- Да ладно? – неподдельно удивился серб.  
\- Ага. Потом дам посмотреть…  
\- Не… - Данко вдруг улыбнулся, мотнул головой. – Твоё же письмо, чего мне его смотреть? Эх ты… - обнял бельгийца за плечи. – Не приспособлен ты для полётов, мелочь… Домой бы тебе, беба…  
Нико вдруг лицом в свои колени ткнулся.  
\- Ну что я опять не так сказал? – расстроился Лазович. – Эххх, молодежь… Оленёнок, иди-ка ты спать уже… А то завтра каши от тебя не дождёмся…  
Данко до комнаты Николаса проводил, посидел с ним с полчаса, потом вернулся к гуляющим.  
\- Куда пропал? – Алекс подвинулся, освобождая место. – Я уж идти тебя искать решил…  
\- Не надо меня искать… - Лазович сел к нему ближе. – Тут он я.

\- Ладно, спать я пошёл. – Ромка встал, Саша поднялся вслед за ним. Ребята медленно расходились, кто куда. Кто-то к себе на корабль – спать в привычной постели, кто-то соблазнился более удобной койкой в одном из отсеков и медленно шлёпал по коридору, следуя указателям на электронной карте.  
\- И мне пора… - Кержаков обернулся в последний раз – Слава сидел рядом с Игорем и Юркой и смеялся над шуткой Гонсалеса.  
\- Конь, блядь. Вот пусть на Пегас и идёт… - буркнул Роман. – Прав был Шаронов, лучше к ним на Рубин.  
\- Ну, вот конечно! – Сашка толкнул Романа меж лопаток. – Сдурел?  
\- А что? Он приглашал…  
\- Даже думать об этом забудь…  
\- Это почему бы?  
\- Потому что я тебя не пущу. – Сашка отвесил Роману лёгкого подзатыльника. - И ребята не отпустят. И Славик.  
\- Ой, Саш, молчи лучше… - поморщился Широков. – Я пьяный и злой.  
\- Ладно, пьяный и злой, спать иди… - Сашка усмехнулся. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- И тебе… - зевнул Ромка. – Пошалите там с Димкой и за меня тоже…  
\- Иди уже…  
Сашка дождался, пока дверь закроется, развернулся и пошлёпал обратно к шлюзам.

\- Спать идём… - Нанду встал первым, Хусти за собой потянул, тот кивнул, ойкнул, чуть не упав, схватился за Мейру и Риксена одновременно.  
\- Поймали… - ухмыльнулся пират. – Что, проводить вас до спальни?  
\- Сами дойдём… - отрезал Фер, но Рикс всё равно за ними увязался.  
\- Я же только рядом иду… - оправдывался он. – Смотри, даже руками не трогаю…  
Саби фыркнул. То ли рассмеялся, то ли буркнул что-то недовольно.  
\- Пьянь… - улыбнулся Мейра, открывая дверь. – Заходи. А тебе чего? Всё, проводил…  
Риксен пожал плечами, но в комнату за ними зашёл.  
\- Пусть он уйдёт… - пробормотал Саболч.  
\- Да ты же не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, а?  
Фер замер, словно его к полу пригвоздили, а Риксен, словно крадучись, осторожно зашёл Саби за спину, приобнял его, потянул к себе за бёдра.  
\- Говорю же, не хочешь… - промурлыкал Рикс.  
Глядя, как Саболч даже не пытается высвободиться из объятий пирата, Мейра покачал головой.  
\- Спокойной ночи… - он направился к двери, но Рикс вдруг потянулся за ним и схватил его за рукав.  
\- Куда пошёл? – спросил шёпотом. – Мы тебя не отпускали, да, Саби?  
Потянул к себе, Мейра послушно сделал пару шагов, встал перед Саболчем, тот поднял голову, сдул челку с глаз, слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Не уходи… - попросил он. – Не уходи сейчас и потом не уходи. Вообще не уходи…  
\- Саболч, я… - начал португалец.  
\- Ну, он же просит тебя… - белозубо ухмыльнулся Фер. – Ну, ты чего, тёзка?  
Повинуясь внутреннему голосу, Нанду наклонился, поцеловал Саби в полуоткрытый рот, тот приобнял его за шею, потянувшись вверх, привстал на цыпочки.  
\- Ну как его такого не любить, да? – прошептал Риксен.  
Замок на куртке Саболча поехал вниз, куртка сползла с плеч, упала на пол.  
Мейра закрыл глаза, ловя губами тихий стон венгра; его ладони наткнулись на руки Риксена, он оттолкнул одну, голландец понимающе хмыкнул, возясь с пряжкой ремня.  
Хорошо, что свет не стали включать.  
\- Всегда говорил, что докторам слишком много привилегий отпускают… - пробормотал Рикс, кивнув в сторону кровати Саби, не односпальной, как у всех, а двуспалки.  
\- У нас работа… - выдохнул Саболч. – Вредная…  
\- Да уж, куда вреднее… - усмехнулся пират. – Раздевайся, чернявенький. Смотри, Саби… подними голову… Смотри, какой он высокий… А плечи какие… А ручищи… Сейчас он этими руками тебя обнимет… Только я тебя не отпущу, мы вместе тебя будем обнимать… А ты смотри на его руки… А живот какой… хочешь, кубики сосчитаем? Татуировки… любишь татуированных, да, детка моя?  
Саболч задрожал, опустил голову, но Рикс схватил его пальцами за подбородок.  
\- Ну нет, смотри… Ох, чернявенький, да ты всюду большой… - рассмеялся тихо. – Не зря про нос говорят, а?  
\- Хватит болтать… - тихо произнёс Мейра, обнимая Саболча.  
\- И то, правда… - также ответил голландец, вылезая из своего комбинезона, оставаясь в тёмных плавках.  
В комнате прохладно, одеяло мало на троих, Саби прижался к груди Фернанду, Рикс поцеловал его меж лопаток, провёл ладонью вверх от бедра до подмышки.  
\- Мягкий какой… - пробормотал.  
Хусти подался вперёд, обвил руками шею Мейры, к его губам потянулся, поцеловал сам.  
\- Иди ко мне…  
Голос у него «сел», дал хрипотцу, Нанду, задерживая дыхание, ответил на поцелуй, сердце застучало как сумасшедшее.  
\- Повернись, детка… - шепнул Рикс. Саби извернулся змеёй в руках португальца, прижимаясь к нему спиной и ягодицами.  
\- Этого хотел? – выдохнул Фер в волосы венгра, целуя его в щёку, мягко перебирая губами. – Обоих нас хотел?  
Мейра цапнул Саболча за затылок, тот охнул, застонал, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
\- Будешь так ахать, детка, наш чернявенький раньше времени кончит… - хмыкнул пират.  
Саби завёл руку назад, прижимая к себе Мейру теснее, погладил его по плечу, пальцы в длинные тёмные волосы запустил.  
\- Нанду… - прошептал он. – Мой Нанду… Хороший мой…  
У Рикса пальцы скользкие, от его прикосновения такими же становятся и пальцы Фернанду.  
Саби охает и зажмуривается, запрокидывает голову и из-под пушистых ресниц поблёскивают его глаза.  
Фер взял его медленно, дыша сквозь зубы, смаргивая влагу с ресниц. То ли пот, то ли слёзы. Чего бы плакать то? Данко говорит в таких случаях – водка через глаза прёт…  
Саболч хватая воздух ртом, задыхаясь, закусывая губы, прошептал что-то. Рикс кивнул, сполз ниже, ртом прижался чуть ниже левого тёмного соска, поверх руки Саби стрельнул взглядом в Мейру.  
\- Аккуратнее, тёзка… - одними губами.  
Засыпали только под утро. Риксен встал, взял с кровати Мейры ещё одно одеяло, накрыл им Саби, усмехнулся, когда Фер открыл глаза.  
\- Чего пялишься? – спросил.  
\- Ничего… - Мейра осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Хусти, вынул из-под него руку. – Курить хочу.  
\- И я хочу. – тот кивнул. – Только он спит, будить не будем. Ложись, спи.  
\- Мне…  
\- Спи. Они без тебя улетят… Предупрежу. – потянулся пират. – Ложись, ложись, я не хочу, чтоб он переживал. Я… - он усмехнулся. – Уже измучил его… К тебе он по-другому. Меня любит, и тебя тоже. По разному. Смирись.  
Риксен встал, прошёлся по комнате, нашёл свой комбинезон, ремень, фляжку, сделал пару глотков, вернулся на кровать.  
Мейра медленно опустился рядом с Саби.  
\- Спокойной ночи, тёзка…

\- Слав…  
Малафеев обернулся, улыбнулся Сашке.  
\- Ты чего, я смотрю, вы с Димкой ушли…  
\- Ага. Спать ложимся. – Кержаков тронул его за плечо. – Идём-ка, поговорить нужно.  
\- Иди-иди... – кивнул Игорь, Славка встал, отошёл с Сашей к дверям.  
\- Ты что такой? Что происходит? - Малафеев даже кажется протрезвел.  
\- Ромка хочет на Рубин уйти. – пожал плечами Александр. – Как тебе новость?  
\- Что за бред? – рассмеялся тот, но наткнулся на Сашкин взгляд, замолчал. – Да ну, Саш, прекрати, кто тебе это сказал?  
\- Сам Роман сказал. Ему Шаронов предложил, можешь у него спросить… - Саша щёлкнул Славу по лбу пальцами. – Слушай, не моё дело, что ты там мутишь с Игорьком, но если Ромка из-за тебя свалит, я тебя в космос выкину вслед за ним, ясно?  
\- Саш, я…  
\- Ты, ага. Шуруповёрт, бля… - Кержаков пошёл по коридору к жилым отсекам. – Спокойной ночи.  
В комнате Романа не оказалось. В рубке тоже, как и в водоблоке, как и в теплице…  
Славка не вернулся к остальным ребятам, прошёл мимо них за ящиками, дошёл до Рубина. Кивнул мирно дремавшему на раскладном стуле Рыжикову, вошёл внутрь. Пахнет чем-то сладким и терпким… Прошёл по стандартным для всех кораблей такого типа коридорам, нашёл рубку, не ошибся – капитан сидел там со своими пилотами.  
\- Роман… Можно на пару слов? – улыбнулся Малафеев.  
\- Да, Слав, конечно, ты бы прошёл… - встал Шаронов.  
\- Нет-нет, так, кое-что…  
Вышли в коридор, Роман достал из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет, протянул Славке. Закурили.  
\- Ты бы… не переманивал к себе моих ребят, а? – тихо начал Слава. Тот недоумённо улыбнулся, затем хмыкнул.  
\- Да ладно, я ж только предложил… У нас условия выгоднее, далеко летать не нужно, вдруг парень по дому соскучился?  
\- А мне без связиста летать?  
\- Ну, пришлют вам другого… - Шаронов потрепал Славку по плечу. – Ромка ко мне на корабль давно хотел, сам говорил. Мы с ним давно знакомы… А вы ведь раньше тоже вместе работали, да?  
\- Да, было такое…  
\- Потом что-то тебя на другой корабль отписали…  
\- Ром, ты мне сейчас будешь мою биографию рассказывать?  
\- Славка, ты что, сердишься? – Шаронов заглянул ему в лицо, рассмеялся. – Ба, и впрямь сердишься, дурак. Да ладно тебе. Ему ж выбирать, где служить…  
\- Это мой экипаж. Мой.  
\- Ну так, если у вас всё так замечательно на Зените, он и не уйдёт никуда… Если его длинный язычок никуда не уведёт… - подмигнул капитан Рубина. – Ладно, хватит тебе этим голову забивать. С ним лучше поговори. Я ж на аркане его на Рубин не тащу…  
\- Поговорю.  
Вышел, злой на себя, на Ромку, на Шаронова. Хитрожопый.  
Набрал номер Широкова - не отвечает. Да и не ответит, небось, коммуникатор в комнате оставил…  
Вернулся в отсек, сел на кровать, подумал, разделся, лёг.  
Ничего, вернётся же он в конце то концов, нужно же ему спать…  
Роман так и не вернулся…

\- Сейчас свалишься же с кровати, толстозадый…  
\- Вот и не свалюсь. Ты меня обними, не свалюсь…  
Димка рассмеялся, обнял Сашу, закрывая глаза.  
\- Вставать уже пора, а мы тут валяемся, все небось уже собрались и обедают…  
\- Не страшно… Если там есть чем обедать… - усмехнулся Кержаков. – Нико вчера нажрался…  
\- Кофе бы сейчас… - вздохнул Дима. – Саш, вставай уже, хватит тут урчать, из-за тебя я встать не могу…  
\- Ну, Диииим… - протянул тот. – Я тебя ещё полгода не увижу… Полежи смирненько, а?  
И так ещё полчаса…  
\- Слушай, я так никуда не улечу… - вздохнул Сычев. – А ну руку подними… Ну Саааш… Сашка!  
\- Не хочу. Не хочу, чтоб ты улетал… - пробормотал тот, ткнувшись лицом в Димкино плечо. – Как эти полгода то…  
\- Саша… - смутился тот, покраснел, отвернулся, моргая часто. – Что то я с тобой какой-то нервный стал. Эмоциональный…  
\- Ладно… - тот поднялся медленно. – Давай договоримся, ладно? Чтоб писал чаще… И мне срать, что там не доходит, что там медленно идёт и что связь тупая… Ты чего?  
\- Ничего. – Дима смотрел на него с глупой улыбкой на губах. – Вот ты тут сидишь такой… В трусах… - он рассмеялся тихо. – Небритый. На моей кровати… И я вот думаю, что сейчас пойду и скажу, что никуда я не лечу. И пусть с работы увольняют…  
Сашка потянулся к нему, обнимая, прижал к себе.  
\- Вот этот год долетаю и на хрен всё… Всё, хватит… - прошептал, закрыв глаза и вдыхая запах Димкиных волос. – Набегался, налетался. Больше не хочу думать, что потеряю тебя.  
Долго так сидели, обнявшись, потом умывались в водоблоке, смеялись и брызгались водой под ворчание Саньки, мучающегося с похмелья.  
Стянули у Николаса галеты и пили кофе в шлюзовом отсеке, сидя прямо на ступеньках.  
\- Мы, бля, как студенты с тобой… Помнишь, в Академии тогда? – Сашка вздохнул, приобнял Диму одной рукой. Тот кивнул.  
\- Я каждый день оттуда помню. Словно и не с нами было…  
\- Дима… - Бруну появился сзади как чёртик из табакерки, улыбнулся белозубо. – Собирайся, нам уже пора грузиться…  
Сашка нахмурился, держа Димку за руку.  
\- Мне нужно идти. – улыбнулся Сычев. – Саш… Пусти…  
Сашка до последнего стоял в шлюзовом отсеке, пока его Костик не попросил выйти…

\- Романа не видел? – Слава остановил Костика. Тот кивнул, показал пальцем на потолок.  
\- В медотсеке. – пояснил. – Я только что оттуда.  
Поторопился наверх, буквально взлетел по лестнице, игнорируя лифт, открыл дверь кабинета Саби и выдохнул.  
\- Ромка тут?  
\- Нет, только что ушёл… - отозвался Хусти. – Что-то случилось? Вызови по коммуникатору…  
\- Он оставил его в отсеке…  
\- Что за спешка то? – удивился венгр. – Он, кажется, в рубку собирался…  
Славка, проклиная себя, Шаронова и в особенности Ромку, побежал вниз. Чуть хмурого Сашку не сбил, не извиняясь, побежал дальше.  
\- Слав, Рубиновцы через пару часов отлетают! – крикнул ему вслед выглянувший из комнаты Саня. – Ты б сходил, проверил, всё ли хорошо…  
Не дослушал, влетел в свой отсек, ругнулся. Ромкиных вещей не было на его полках. Ничего нет, только коммуникатор на столе лежит.  
\- Сань! – рявкнул Слава, выбегая. – Вниз иди, скажи чтоб без моего разрешения не улетали. Увидишь Широкова, за руку возьми и с ним рядом стой!  
Анюков ответить не успел, Малафеев рванул к лифтам.

В рубке Романа не оказалось, и Славка уже готов был выйти и бежать вниз, к шлюзам, как увидел лист бумаги на своём столе.  
Рапорт. Об увольнении. Гербовая зелёная бумага, мелкий аккуратный подчерк, подпись.  
Даже не читая уставные заметки, смял, кинул в ведро, потом достал, развернул, разорвал и опять в ведро обрывки отправил.  
\- Сука, убью, поймаю… - сквозь зубы процедил Славка, выходя и тут же, прямо в коридоре, натыкаясь на Романа.  
\- Ты… - выдохнул он.  
\- Я. – одна бровь иронично дёрнулась. – Что я?  
\- Ты, мать твою, сукин ты сын… - Малафеев схватил его за ворот, подтащил к себе, Ромка, не ожидая этого, только рот от удивления открыл. – Я тебя ищу по всей станции, а ты… Ты где шляешься? Какого хера твоих вещей нет…  
\- Что значит, где я шляюсь? – фыркнул Рома. – Я в своей комнате. В той, в которой и жил.  
\- Какого… - Слава запнулся. – Почему?  
\- Потому что ребята разъезжаются и место освободилось… - усмехнулся Широков. – Отпусти.  
Слава отпустил его.  
Роман поправил воротник, улыбнулся.  
\- Ещё что-то? – спросил с издёвкой.  
\- Рубин отлетает скоро.  
\- И? – улыбка стала шире.  
\- И я твой рапорт порвал.  
Роман словно что-то спросить хотел, а потом пожал плечами.  
\- Я новый напишу.  
\- Я и его порву.  
Это превращалось в словесную дуэль, которые так любил Славка.  
\- Буду писать, пока не подпишешь.  
\- Долго же ждать придётся… - Славкины губы расползались в улыбке.  
\- Я терпеливый.  
Славка покачал головой.  
\- Ну и язва же ты, Роман… Идём… Проводим Рубин.

\- Что, раздумал? – рассмеялся Шаронов, пожимая Ромке руку, Широков фыркнул.  
\- Я и не надумывал…  
\- А капитан твой весь изнервничался вчера, пришёл ругаться, чтоб не забирали тебя…  
Рома посмотрел в Славкину сторону, слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Ценит, значит… - пожал плечами. – Удачи вам.  
\- И тебе удачи, Ромка… - Шаронов приложил руку к виску, Широков повторил его жест.  
Рубин медленно отстыковывался, задраивал люки и отплывал в чёрную глубину, оставляя за собой светлый след, как Млечный Путь…  
\- Поехали… - вполголоса сказал Сашка, Костик усмехнулся.  
\- Гагарин, бля. Давай, иди уже к себе, откоординируй их, а то врежутся куда-нибудь…  
Край Солнца показался из-за Деймоса, на станции наступало раннее утро…  
В рубке остались только Роман и Слава.  
Малафеев подошёл неслышно, или это Ромка притворился, что не слышит шороха одежды, обнял Широкова сзади, за ухом поцеловал.  
\- Я тебе говорил… - тихо произнёс Роман. – Что вторым никогда не буду…  
\- А ты и не второй… - прошептал Слава, целуя его в шею. – Ты вроде как единственный. Ну чего ты? Что, деревянный какой… Иди ко мне… Рома… Ромка…  
Роман накрыл его ладони на своём животе своими. Обернулся в его объятьях, обнял.  
\- Ты мне нужен… - прошептал Слава. – Мне нужна твоя помощь... И ты сам… Я тебя не отпущу, ясно?  
\- Ясно, товарищ капитан…  
Синие глаза, сощуренные, в них искры, то ли солнечные зайчики, то ли звёзды отражаются.  
В коммуникатор Сашка кашлянул.  
\- Может, хватит романтику то разводить, а? – голос недовольный, но слышно, что еле смех сдерживает. – Мне вас сколько в координаторской ждать, товарищ капитан?  
\- Буди станцию… - Славка поцеловал Романа в губы, коротко, ещё раз, выдохнул. – Буди, я потом приду.  
Ромка сел за стул, нажал на панель, появилась клавиатура. Пробежался по ней пальцами, ладонями сдвигая окна, набирая нужные операции.  
Приятный механический голос разорвал тишину:  
\- Доброе утро, экипаж станции Северная…

Конец.


End file.
